


【宽歪】夏日热浪

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 106,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 1811室友au预警：18出场时未成年





	1. Chapter 1

罗伊斯这段时间难免有些郁闷。

小了他九岁的室友克罗斯最近有些反常，被罗伊斯问起时又总是推说没事。其实罗伊斯工作忙，克罗斯作为一个医学院二年级的学生好像也挺忙的，所以罗伊斯一开始也没怎么放在心上，乐观地觉得大概过段时间就好了，没想到这都将近一个月了，克罗斯还是有些刻意和他保持距离的意思。

罗伊斯实在不懂。他承认自己称不上是个多完美的室友，他甚至能老实承认自己生活上的小毛病是挺多的，所以在克罗斯之前，他也根本没想过要找室友，但怎么说克罗斯都跟他一起住了一年多了，该抱怨该磨合的明明都磨合得差不多了，克罗斯现在这种表现，在罗伊斯眼里简直是莫名其妙——自己是招谁惹谁了？

“干嘛，你说他这是怎么回事，迟来的青春期叛逆？”

下午三点半，罗伊斯忙里偷闲，和皮什切克一起坐在办公室大楼对面的咖啡厅里。他前一晚熬夜审核合同根本没睡几个小时，身心疲劳之下，提起克罗斯的事情让他的心情烦躁得愈发恶劣，他几口喝完了一杯咖啡，随即又点了一杯，嘴上也一刻不得闲地和皮什切克抱怨个没停。

“不会吧，Toni一直挺早熟的。你确定不是他终于受不了你那么多毛病，决定不管你了？”皮什切克就事论事地评论。

“我什么也没做！他要是受不了，早干嘛去了？”罗伊斯愤愤不平，下一秒想起了什么，又抱怨起来，“他之前一直很乖的，周末洗衣服还会问我一声有没有衣服要不要顺便洗了——但他最近连一次都没问过我！我昨天自己去洗衣服晾衣服的时候才想起这事来！”

皮什切克被他的话噎了一下，见罗伊斯将这件事说得一脸理智气壮，不免被他的态度搞得有些怀疑人生：“……我怎么觉得你生气的原因是终于得自己洗衣服晾衣服了。”

“和那没关系，他的态度太奇怪了，我现在心情很复杂。”罗伊斯瘪嘴，语气里还有几分委屈，“简直像是女儿大了嫌弃你了，坚持要把自己的衣服分开洗一样——”

自家就有个不满两岁的女儿的皮什切克这次终于被他的话呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，打断了罗伊斯的后话。

“你说得太夸张了，Marco。”皮什切克咳了半天，才重新开口，“要我说，你这就是被惯的。Toni之前对你太好，你当理所当然；现在人家不乐意给你做免钱劳力了，你这么生气才叫莫名其妙——你别忘了，人家还未成年，你这有虐待青少年的嫌疑。”

“……我没忘啊。”罗伊斯不怎么有底气地替自己辩解。

皮什切克叹了口气，无奈地扶额：“我当初替你找来这么个室友是打算让你改改那些毛病，希望你照看一下未成年小朋友的同时，能再多改进下自己的生活习惯和态度，谁知道是人家小朋友反过来把你照顾得太好——你不觉得你现在太依赖Toni了吗？他很快就成年了，早晚要自己搬出去，不可能一直住在你家照顾你，你趁这个机会学着自己独立点也好。”

罗伊斯一脸的不服气，像是还想反驳些什么，皮什切克决定适时打住，不再念叨下去，他看了看手腕上的表，站起身来：“我得先去保姆那里接女儿，回头帮我跟Toni打个招呼。”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，挥了挥手权作回答，连一句“知道了”都懒得说。

罗伊斯在大学毕业前就在皮什切克的那间律所实习，大学毕业之后顺理成章地进了同一间律所，成了同事，几年下来，皮什切克见证了罗伊斯的发型变化和一成不变地稍嫌低下的生活自理能力。

这没什么，谁年轻时不是这样呢？年长罗伊斯几岁的皮什切克起初在心里这么想，并且愿意时不时地好人做到底，替罗伊斯收拾下这样或那样的烂摊子，偶尔还包含了感情方面的——罗伊斯这几年来谈过几次恋爱，却一再无疾而终，通常能撑过三个月的已经是奇迹了，罗伊斯出挑的长相太过吸引人，旁人见到罗伊斯西装革履地出现在律所和法庭上的样子，往往容易生出些不切实际的幻想来。

幻想愈是丰满，就愈容易显得现实骨感，其实这也不是罗伊斯的错，皮什切克有时候会这么想——比如在罗伊斯抱怨自己跟约会对象看了场电影就被拉黑的事时。

“你们看了什么电影？”

“无敌破坏王。”撇开看完电影回去之后被人拉黑这点之外，罗伊斯觉得还挺好看的，至少电影票没亏。

皮什切克甚至不需要问是谁挑的电影。

后来皮什切克基本就暂时放弃了让罗伊斯找个对象定下来的想法，一切顺其自然，但他总也不能就这么一直替罗伊斯收拾烂摊子，特别是在两年前皮什切克结婚、又过了一年女儿出生之后。

在某个周一的早晨，皮什切克一进律所直接走进了罗伊斯的办公室：“跟你说个事。”

据皮什切克所说，皮什切克有个朋友的朋友，住在罗斯托克，家里有个高中毕业前就跳了两次级的儿子，拿到多特蒙德大学医学院的入学许可时才刚过十六岁生日。

“哦。”罗伊斯有些一心二用，一边听一边看了两眼桌上的合同，“所以？”

“他妈妈担心儿子，想给儿子在这边找个信得过的寄宿家庭，或是室友。”

罗伊斯有些莫名其妙：“你家女儿才刚出生，别吧。”

“不是我，”皮什切克不动声色地观察着罗伊斯的表情，“我是想，你家里好几个空房间——”

“不干。”罗伊斯想都没想，直接打断了皮什切克的话拒绝。“我家房间多跟这有什么关系？我还以为你够了解我了，Łukasz，你怎么会以为我做得来保姆这种工作？”

“不是保姆，就是做室友。每个月给你交房租，不只分摊房贷，还能替你分摊点家务。”

“说不干就是不干。”罗伊斯仍然不为所动。

“你不用现在决定。他们大学下个月开始有暑期课程，你就先让他来住两周试试，之后想拒绝再拒绝也不迟。”不知为何，这一回皮什切克挺坚持要说服罗伊斯的。

“干嘛，还先试婚的？”罗伊斯忍不住吐槽。

“就当作帮我个忙，卖个人情给我？”

皮什切克都说到这份上，罗伊斯最后还是勉为其难地同意了。皮什切克末了又补上一句，那个小朋友就是成年前需要个室友照看着，就住两年，之后成年了肯定是要自己搬出去的。

不用两年，肯定是一起住个两周就会拆伙的，当时罗伊斯在心里想。

一个月之后的周末，十六岁的克罗斯提着一只行李箱出现在罗伊斯家门口。

罗伊斯那天早上是被门口的电铃声吵醒的。被吵醒之后的他迷迷糊糊地看了一眼床头的时钟，才猛地想起来今天是那个素未谋面的小朋友要来的日子。他骂了一声，急急忙忙地从床上爬起来穿裤子，再急急忙忙地冲到门口去开门。

小朋友是自己搭火车来的，甚至事先说了能自己到罗伊斯家来，不用罗伊斯去接，省事这点倒是挺好的，因此罗伊斯也没有抱怨自己周末补眠时间被打扰的事情。

罗伊斯一边转开大门门锁，一边扒拉了下自己睡乱的头发，下一秒打开门，他看见了克罗斯。

“嗨。”罗伊斯笑了笑，伸出手来和对方握了下，“是Toni对吗？我是Marco。”

“嗨Marco。”小朋友老老实实地打了声招呼，还显得有些拘谨。

克罗斯和罗伊斯想象中的跳级小天才形象差得有些远，罗伊斯原本听了皮什切克的描述，还以为肯定是个戴着厚重眼镜的瘦小书呆子，没想到小天才本人还挺可爱的，特别是一双海蓝色的眼睛和长长翘翘的睫毛，微笑时有些婴儿肥的脸颊露出浅浅的酒窝，也不瘦小，就比自己矮了一点，总体说来是个顺眼的小孩子，就是身上穿着的格纹衬衫显得有点老土。

“进来吧。行李需要帮忙吗？”

“不用，我没什么行李。”克罗斯回答，一边将脚边一只不大的行李箱拿进门，罗伊斯注意到他的声音还带着点变声期后期的喑哑。

罗伊斯带着克罗斯在自己家里转了一圈，简单介绍了几句，最后把备份钥匙交到了克罗斯手上。

“大概就这样吧，我一般不是在书房就是在客厅，有什么问题就问我。”

克罗斯点点头：“好，谢了。”

小天才话不多，不麻烦，还挺有礼貌，这给罗伊斯留下了不错的第一印象——即便如此罗伊斯也没打算和自己过不去，真把人留下来当做长期室友。

罗伊斯在周末一般都要拖到下午饿得不行了才吃上第一餐，主要是因为懒得想要吃什么，绝大部分时候也是叫的外卖。那天刚过两点，罗伊斯拿着手机翻起了外卖，有些意兴阑珊，忽然闻到一阵隐隐约约的食物香气。

我是不是饿得出现幻觉了。罗伊斯坐着沉思了两秒，然后意识到这似乎不是幻觉，厨房那里确实传来了一阵香味。

罗伊斯好奇地循着那阵香味走到了厨房门口，看见了克罗斯站在灶台前的背影。

“好香。”罗伊斯倚着门单纯地感叹道。

克罗斯闻声转过头看向他：“意大利面。”他犹豫了两秒，才又开口，“要吃点吗？我快好了。”

罗伊斯考虑了一下，觉得没什么拒绝的理由，干脆就老实不客气地在餐桌前坐了下来。他看了看墙上的钟，不免有些佩服：“我家什么吃的都没有，你效率这么高？才搬进来这么一会就有时间去超市买菜做饭了。”

“做这个很简单，用不了多少时间。”克罗斯一边将面条和酱汁起锅放到餐桌上一边回答。

罗伊斯吃了几口，这下更加讶异了，虽然是简单得不行的菜，但出乎意料的，克罗斯做饭做得还挺不错。

“还行？”克罗斯问。

“好吃。”被满足了口腹之欲的罗伊斯毫不吝惜他的赞美，“真意外。”

“为什么意外？”

“我还以为你这个年纪的小孩子，不是顾着追在女孩子的身后跑就是顾着在外头鬼混，没想到还会做饭，做得还挺好。”

“学一段时间就会了吧。”克罗斯说，大方接受了罗伊斯的称赞，又补上一句，“我十六岁了，不小了。”

罗伊斯忍不住笑了起来：“小天才。”

克罗斯把自己盘子里的那一份吃完了，看着罗伊斯，带着点试探意味地开口：“如果你想吃什么，我会做的话也能再给你做。”

罗伊斯停顿了一下，歪着头看向克罗斯，有些似笑非笑的：“接受点菜？”

克罗斯不置可否地耸了耸肩。

罗伊斯又笑：“你想讨好我？为什么？”

“我妈还给我找了其他寄宿家庭，如果不能在你这里久住，就得去寄宿家庭，”克罗斯也不跟他说那些虚的，坦白地解释，“但我没兴趣去寄宿家庭，如果可以的话，找室友轻松一点，但不好找。”

罗伊斯发现这位小朋友说话还挺直接的，让他觉得有些有趣，索性也开门见山：“我不怎么做家务的，Łukasz老嫌我生活习惯差。”

“Felix生活习惯也很差，”克罗斯不觉得这有什么，“我是说，我弟弟。我到一年前都还和他共用一间房间，还算有经验吧，何况你家看上去还是能住人的。”

罗伊斯这下终于大笑起来，他笑了好一会才停下来，问道：“会做炖菜吗，小天才？”

那天晚餐的餐桌上，罗伊斯成功被克罗斯做的一锅色香味俱全的炖菜给俘虏，再加上克罗斯在他家住了两周，两人也都相安无事，堪称愉快，专程造访看看情况的皮什切克甚至发现罗伊斯的家里被收拾得比之前整洁有序多了，当时他还以为罗伊斯是顾及家里有小孩子，变得勤快了一些，觉得成效极佳，因此更加苦口婆心地说服罗伊斯让克罗斯住进来。

罗伊斯翘着腿半坐半躺地靠在沙发上，懒洋洋地花了几秒环视客厅，没有正面回答皮什切克：“你和他妈妈说过我喜欢男人吗？”

“人家未成年，你还想知法犯法？”

罗伊斯耸耸肩：“行吧，那就先签个一年合同。”

就这样，在那年初夏，十六岁的克罗斯搬进了二十五岁的房东罗伊斯家里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是这样的，宽的电影里有一小段他在罗斯托克时期的视频，异常高清，大概才十五岁吧，没有痘痘甚至还没开始变声的宽真是太可爱了呜呜呜，令人蠢蠢欲动（
> 
> 文名废的我真的很努力才没把这篇文取名纯情房东俏房客（


	2. Chapter 2

罗伊斯下班一打开家门，就和牵着狗正要出门的克罗斯在玄关面对面打了个照面。

两人明显都愣了一下，克罗斯犹豫地抿了下嘴，率先开口：“……我带Julius去散步，晚饭在餐桌上。”

罗伊斯忍不住皱眉：“你吃过了？”

“嗯，不用留我的份。”克罗斯短促地回应，朝大门的方向迈了一步，俨然一副和他多说两句都勉强的模样，罗伊斯也只得侧过身让出路来。

克罗斯和他擦肩而过，接着大门在罗伊斯的身后被关上，罗伊斯的心情又差了几分。

其实罗伊斯对皮什切克发的那些牢骚还真不是因为他们的家务分工问题。罗伊斯就算自理能力低落，要活下去总还是够用的，要是克罗斯真的什么也不做，罗伊斯也就那么凑合过下去了。

问题就出在克罗斯还是像从前那样给自己做饭、像从前那样包揽了大部分家务，只是在这将近一个月以来，在自己面前话明显少了，甚至都有些避之唯恐不及的意思，也正是这一点令罗伊斯格外焦躁，总觉得仿佛克罗斯明明对自己有满腹委屈不满，却被欺压着不得不继续做那些事情一样——这算什么，难道他现在扮演的是什么欺负小孩的坏蛋反派吗？

罗伊斯在心里直犯嘀咕，却还是老老实实地朝里头走，在走到餐桌边时，不由得眼睛一亮。

克罗斯今晚做了牛肉卷，这道菜也是罗伊斯的心头好，只是克罗斯说过做法挺麻烦的，因此这道菜不常出现在罗伊斯家里的餐桌上。罗伊斯还记得克罗斯第一次在家里做这道菜的时候，是一个自己正埋首堆满了桌面的诉讼文件的下午，他在听到短信提示音时多花了一点时间，才终于把手机从乱七八糟的文件堆里找出来。

TK：你今天还要加班吗

短信是克罗斯发来的，要不是他的这条短信，罗伊斯都没意识到自己连续加班了好几天，回到家时克罗斯往往已经睡了，导致他这周根本没机会和他的室友说上几句话。

MR：看起来是。怎么了？

TK：我今晚要做牛肉卷，要做你的份吗？

MR：要！！！！！

TK：牛肉卷冷了会很难吃

就因为克罗斯这句话，罗伊斯破天荒地在案件堆积如山的忙季抱着一叠文件准时下了班，回家和室友吃晚饭。

隔天早上皮什切克表扬他终于肯准时下班、顺便问起原因时，罗伊斯才后知后觉地反应过来，自己这样实在有点丢脸。

“哦，那个……Toni有点事，我得先回去帮他。”罗伊斯最后选择这么对皮什切克解释，他认为这并不算说谎。

罗伊斯一个人坐在餐桌边把牛肉卷吃完了，才有心思重新开始思考克罗斯的事情——今天是什么特殊的日子吗？

罗伊斯一边起身将碗盘放进洗碗机，一边想了老半天，实在想不出今天有什么特别的，既不是什么节日，也不是他们俩哪一个的生日。那么克罗斯做牛肉卷有什么特殊的意思吗？想要和好？但是克罗斯方才在门口的态度又不像是那么回事，何况他们根本也没有吵架。

但最重要的是，克罗斯要做牛肉卷干嘛不先跟他说啊……罗伊斯想到这，难免有些不爽，又有些想不明白自己究竟错在哪的莫名委屈。

虽然说克罗斯一直挺会做饭，但在搬到罗伊斯家里的一年多以来，厨艺又比当初进步了不少，主要是因为克罗斯刚搬进来时留下的习惯。

当时大学还没有正式开学，克罗斯搬进罗伊斯家的第一个月只需要参加暑期课程，算不上忙，克罗斯待在家里的时间长，只要罗伊斯不加班，他就会多做罗伊斯的晚餐。

这一点倒不是罗伊斯厚着脸皮要求的，而是克罗斯主动提出的，用他本人的说法是，做两人份的要比一人份来得容易。当然，罗伊斯从来都不做饭，无从得知其真实性，但也乐得不去计较。

一两周下来，两人之间很快形成了默契，罗伊斯会在下班时间前发短信报备自己的行程，告诉克罗斯自己今天会不会回家吃饭，要是能准时下班回家，往往一进家门，就有热腾腾的晚餐在餐桌上等着自己。

不过起初他们的交集也就是这样了，能做室友不代表还得做朋友，他们并不过问彼此的生活，罗伊斯一开始是没太大兴趣，克罗斯八成也差不多，吃饭之外的时间两人各过各的。

有天罗伊斯吃完晚饭，跑到客厅去看碟，才在沙发上坐下就看见克罗斯经过，顺势开口问了他一声：“Toni，律所的同事借了一套碟给我，要看吗？”

“什么碟？”

“美剧，权力的游戏，你看过了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就看看？第四季刚上，我们律所的人最近都在聊这个。”罗伊斯耸肩，他其实对这个题材说不上特别感兴趣，充其量就是打发时间，既然是打发时间，有人陪着吐槽两句总比一个人看有意思。

克罗斯嗯了一声，顺手将客厅的灯给关上，走到沙发的另一头坐了下来。

“权力的游戏是那个……”克罗斯微微皱着眉，试图回忆，“每一集都死人的美剧吗？”

罗伊斯失笑，一边打开了第一集：“你这是什么形容啊？你是因为这个才有兴趣的吗？”

“Felix好像从第一季一开始就追到现在，不过那时候我忙着准备考试，没跟他一起看，我只记得当时他三天两头地嚷嚷这个谁还是那个谁又死了。”

这不是第一次听克罗斯提起弟弟了，罗伊斯心想，趁着剧情还没正式开始，随口问了一句：“你跟你弟弟感情很好？”

“嗯。”

克罗斯想也没想地应了一声，老实得让罗伊斯有些意外，忍不住挑眉看了他一眼。

克罗斯没有注意到他的视线，整个人向后靠在沙发上，双手抱着膝盖，蜷坐在和罗伊斯隔着一段距离的地方，垂着眼睛专注地望向前方的电视。

“我们只差一岁，从小做什么都一起。”克罗斯简短地补充。

客厅里一片漆黑，只有电视屏幕熒熒的光线，张牙舞爪般地映照在克罗斯青涩得显出几分稚气的侧脸上，让他看上去有些孤零零的，就像被隔绝在一个不同的世界似的。

没来由地，罗伊斯感觉心头像是被什么轻轻地扯了一下。

“你难道不想家吗？”这一句话罗伊斯是下意识问出口的，他甚至没注意到自己不自觉地放柔了声音。

克罗斯闻言，没有立刻回话，反而是转过头来，先望了罗伊斯一眼。罗伊斯读不出他的表情里有什么情绪，又被他看得不免有些心虚，好像自己越线了似的。

罗伊斯打从还没见到克罗斯前，就和皮什切克挑明了自己不想也不适合做个保姆，何况克罗斯在住进他家之后，一直表现出超乎年龄的成熟，做什么都是那副游刃有余的模样，就因为这样，此前罗伊斯也从没把对方的年龄放在心上。

明明自己之前只一心希望克罗斯别给自己添麻烦，就连在克罗斯面前都懒得多加掩饰，事到如今，克罗斯都搬进来好几周了，他才后知后觉地意识到对方只是个十六岁就一个人离家的小孩子，才心血来潮地想关心两句，未免有些太晚了。

“……不可能不想吧。”克罗斯沉默了好一会才开口，像是因为自尊而回答得有些不情愿似的撇着嘴，旋即又将头转了回去。

罗伊斯发现克罗斯好像就没考虑过要说谎。

“你就没想过找间离家近一些的大学吗？汉堡或是不来梅？”

“多特蒙德的大学更好。”克罗斯盯着电视屏幕，这一次倒是回答得很快，“如果不亲身去试的话，我就没有机会知道更好的是什么样子了，不是吗？”

克罗斯的语气平平淡淡的，但罗伊斯不知怎么地，总觉得自己听出了几分倔强的意思。被笼罩在黑暗之中说着话的克罗斯给人一种很强烈的冲突感，明明整个人像是随时要被这片黑暗给吞噬，却仍全神贯注地朝向前方远眺，倒映在他眼里的光很亮，有些触动了罗伊斯，让他怎么也不忍心放着克罗斯一个人不管。

亡羊补牢，为时未晚。罗伊斯后来稍微反省了一下，觉得自己作为一个大了九岁的成年人，这几周以来确实对于他这个室友小朋友缺乏关心，似乎有忽视社会责任的嫌疑。然而说实在的，克罗斯行为举止早熟独立得过头，就算罗伊斯想关心对方，也一时不知道应该从何开始；他有心做些什么，似乎也是一筹莫展。

一周之后，罗伊斯有个案子临时被通知需要出差，隔天就得走，当晚他去敲了敲克罗斯的房门。

“我明天去法兰克福出差，可能要去一周，等回来的日期确定了会再跟你说。如果这段时间有什么事，就发短信给我，如果有急事的话，可以打电话给Łukasz。”罗伊斯交代道。

“……哦。”克罗斯过了两秒才反应过来，不解地问道：“出了什么事吗？你好像很担心的样子。”

“我这不是担心你一个小孩子单独待在家里吗。”

克罗斯一下子笑了：“你不放心我吗？别担心，不会把你家给烧了的。”

“我不是那个意思……”罗伊斯无奈地说，正想好好和他解释，忽然眼角余光瞄到克罗斯的房间一角，皱了下眉，话锋一转，“你买了张书桌？”

“嗯，宜家买的。”克罗斯歪头观察着罗伊斯的表情，他觉得他今晚和自己的房东有些沟通障碍。在罗伊斯给了他一年的租屋合同之后，他正式搬进来那天罗伊斯就跟他说了，房间想怎么布置随便他，只要别把墙给拆了就行，怎么罗伊斯偏偏在这个时候忽然在意起自己的房间了？

“你……不会是自己搬回来的吧？”

“不然呢？”

“不重吗？”罗伊斯更加无奈了。

“还好，宜家能租手推车，推着坐地铁回来就行。”

“那你不还得再坐地铁回去还手推车吗……算了，我的重点不是这个。”罗伊斯相信克罗斯是真的没觉得这有什么大不了，但这反而让他觉得自己这个大人更加没用了，“下次碰到这种事跟我说一声，我开车帮你搬，知道吗？”

“哦。”克罗斯点点头，“不过我应该不会再买书桌了，而且这张书桌保固十年。”

罗伊斯这下真的无语了，他恶狠狠地瞪了克罗斯好一会，深吸了一口气，才能勉强忍着脾气好好地把话说完：“我的意思是，我们是室友吧？为什么不找我帮忙？我知道你是觉得什么事你都能自己来，但有人帮忙不好吗？我担心你一个人待在家，不是怕你把我家烧了，是怕你碰到了什么事还什么也不说，只想一个人闷头解决……总之，真有什么事，一定要告诉我，知道吗？”

那听起来很麻烦，克罗斯默默地想，不过他看得出来罗伊斯被他弄得有点暴躁，于是识相地没把这句话说出口：“……哦。”

“答应了就要做到，听到没有？”罗伊斯说，他被克罗斯气得牙痒痒的，干脆伸手用力揉了揉他的头发泄愤。

“不要摸我的头。”克罗斯立刻抗议，努力想躲开年轻房东的魔爪。

罗伊斯笑了起来，他发现克罗斯的头发好软，一时还真有些舍不得停手。


	3. Chapter 3

隔天克罗斯的一整天都被暑期课程给填满，一大早就出了门，傍晚下课之后，在回去的路上走进附近一间超市，打算买点接下来几天做饭的食材。

他单手推着手推车，另一手拿着手机一一确认先前记下的采购清单，等到他逛了一圈都准备结账了，看了看时间，正奇怪罗伊斯怎么今天还没发短信来问他今晚吃什么，下一秒，才恍然起罗伊斯昨晚才来敲门说过他今天开始出差，这几天都不在家。

克罗斯低头看了一眼手推车里两人份的食材，又默默原路折返，将买多了的部分沿途放了回去。

那天回去之后，克罗斯先将公寓打扫了一遍，又在厨房里和弟弟Felix说了会电话。

“你那个房东出差了？那这几天不就你一个人独占整间公寓？”

“嗯。”

“真好啊，要是我早点知道，就去找你玩了。”Felix隔着话筒传来的声音里透着点羡慕。

“你还是先烦恼怎么说服爸妈让你来吧。”

“靠，”Felix一下像是被踩到痛脚似的叫嚷起来，抱怨不迭，“你一个人清静了，只剩下我现在不管去哪妈妈都要问个没完，太不公平了。”

克罗斯笑了起来：“忍耐一下，我圣诞节放假就回去了。”

“那不还有半年吗，”他的弟弟顿了顿，旋即就换了个话题，“对了，到时候给我带点纪念品吧。”

克罗斯随口应了一声，正想起身给自己倒杯水，不经意瞥见餐桌上一个带着醒目多特蒙德设计的黄黑马克杯，他想了想：“多特蒙德的球衣要吗？”

“才不要。”Felix立刻用无比嫌弃的语气拒绝了。

他的弟弟自小到大都是忠实的不来梅球迷，从很小的时候开始他每年的生日礼物就是一件不来梅的当季球衣，自然对多特蒙德不感兴趣。他们又聊了一会，最后以Felix被喊下楼去吃晚饭结束了这次通话。

克罗斯挂了电话，随手将手机放在餐桌上，又看见了罗伊斯那个多特蒙德马克杯，大概是罗伊斯早上出门前用了之后放在桌上忘了收，他索性先将那个马克杯拿到水槽洗了，才开始准备自己的晚餐。

克罗斯第一次看见那个多特蒙德的马克杯，是在刚到罗伊斯家里某天晚餐后的餐桌上，当时他和罗伊斯才面对面地吃完饭，有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，彼此都有些没话找话的意思。

“你是多特蒙德球迷？”

“嗯。以前每个赛季会去几次现场，这两年倒是没怎么去了。”罗伊斯单手撑在桌上托着腮，他是多特蒙德球迷，这不奇怪，住在多特蒙德的人绝少不是的，何况罗伊斯还是在多特蒙德出生长大的。罗伊斯说完，像是忽然想到了什么似的，有些警惕地问道：“……你签合同之前忘了问你，你不是沙尔克球迷吧？”

“不是。”克罗斯看着罗伊斯的表情，尝试辨认罗伊斯这个问题有多少认真的成分，“算是不来梅球迷吧，我弟弟是不来梅死忠。”

“那就好。”罗伊斯满意地点点头，克罗斯不免后知后觉地怀疑起罗伊斯刚刚是不是认真在跟他确认这个事，而自己就在方才几句话之间化险为夷，避免了因为支持死敌球队而在签约后不久被自己的房东赶出门的危机。

罗伊斯站起身来准备离开时，还很自觉地把桌上空了的碗盘餐具收拾了一下，他就算家务能力再差，在晚餐之后将碗盘放进洗碗机这点事也不可能难得倒他，他没打算连这些小事都丢给克罗斯做。

“Marco。”克罗斯坐在他身后默默地看了一会，在心中挣扎几秒之后，他终于还是忍不住开口。

“嗯？”

“那个锅子不能放进洗碗机洗，会坏。”而且那个锅子看起来就很贵，虽然罗伊斯看上去就没用过。

“噢。”罗伊斯的动作顿住了，登时有些进退两难，他不确定地回头看了克罗斯一眼，竟有些等候指示的意思，“这样，那……”

克罗斯一瞬间觉得有点想笑，但是他忍住了，顾全了罗伊斯作为大人的最后那点面子：“你先放着吧，我待会洗。”

罗伊斯是个不大让人省心的大人。克罗斯这样的评价并没有任何批判或是心怀不满的意思，这纯粹是对事实的描述。尽管在他们第一天见面时罗伊斯就挑明了自己的生活习惯差劲，但在开始的那几天里，克罗斯还是有些难以想象罗伊斯一个都二十五岁的律师，还长得人模人样的，平时穿着西装下班回到家，乍看上去俨然有股杂志上那种成功商务人士的气质，究竟为什么能在回到家之后过得这么稀里糊涂、得过且过，形成和职业与长相的巨大对比。

从来不做饭、完全不晓得哪些衣服应该分开来洗、偶尔想起来了才会勉强花点时间打扫，罗伊斯长久以来养成的生活习惯对克罗斯而言，是个完全不同世界的生活方式，还很神奇地这么活了下来，看起来本人感觉还挺良好。

克罗斯没有任何批判罗伊斯生活方式的意思——罗伊斯又不是他的谁，自己不论是喜欢或是讨厌罗伊斯的生活方式都没有意义。

何况在克罗斯眼里，罗伊斯的优点压倒性地胜过了他那些小毛病：作为一个房东兼室友，罗伊斯对克罗斯的要求就只有按时交租金和别把房子拆了或烧了这两项，宽容得令人匪夷所思。

克罗斯观察之后得出结论，很可能罗伊斯自己都想不出其他有什么值得自己费神关心的事了，这位年轻房东在家里散漫得可以，常常一份文件在家里看了一半就随手一搁，在克罗斯面前，他既不打算以身作则，也懒得多花时间去在意那些枝微末节。

克罗斯在决定来多特蒙德念书时，唯一的烦恼就是未来的住宿问题。和陌生人天天在一个屋檐下相处、沟通配合生活习惯，这件事他光想像就觉得挺麻烦的，他很讨厌每天下课回到家还要看陌生人的脸色，被指手画脚一通，即便只是暂时的。

当时他就下定决心，一旦成年，能自己签租屋合同了就要搬出去，一劳永逸。

但在克罗斯搬进罗伊斯的公寓之后，他却开始觉得，好像和外人同住也没有那么令人难以忍受了。

这必须归功于罗伊斯的生活态度。罗伊斯在克罗斯签约之后，从来不曾对克罗斯提出任何要求或意见，他们俩在讨厌麻烦这一点高度一致，又在对麻烦的定义上出奇地互补，克罗斯并不觉得做家务或做饭是什么大问题，也不要求罗伊斯帮忙，事实上，有时罗伊斯的试图帮忙反而让事情变得更加棘手，因此克罗斯并不介意一手包办，罗伊斯只需要坐着吃饭以及在他打扫家里的时候一边凉快去就够了，而罗伊斯乐得轻松，对这样的安排一律全无异议，听话配合得不像是个大他九岁的大人。

老实说，这一点让人还挺有成就感的。

这天晚上克罗斯一个人吃得很简单。罗伊斯不晓得什么时候回来，有些食材在超市就是那么多的份量，想买少了都不行，如果他不想一道菜连续吃上好几天，又不想浪费食物，只能索性暂时不买，选择也变得少了许多。

吃完饭后他走向自己的房间，打开房门时顿了顿，回想起罗伊斯昨晚出差前特地跑来敲他的门，没头没尾地对他叮嘱交代了半天的事。

他不懂罗伊斯明明自己都照顾不好自己了，为什么还要忽然跑来摆出一副大人的架势，罗伊斯大概不知道就算他再努力，那也实在很缺乏说服力。

奇怪的房东，克罗斯心想。

十天之后，罗伊斯才结束出差回到家，他到家时已经很晚了，进了门就将行李箱直接扔在客厅的地板上，克罗斯猜那个行李箱至少得在原地待上一周。

不过看起来罗伊斯还没忘了自己得做出大人样子的事，他给克罗斯带了一盒在维也纳机场买的巧克力，用一个免税店的提袋装着。

“在法兰克福待了三天，后来又被一个加急的案子弄到维也纳去了，累死我了。”罗伊斯一边解释一边摊坐在沙发上抱怨，“这几天家里有什么事吗？”

“没有。”

罗伊斯挑眉：“就这样？”

“嗯。”

“行吧。哦对了，我这周大概都要加班，晚饭就不用做我的份了。”

“……哦。”

克罗斯的回答慢了两秒，他在心里重新考虑了一番接下来一周的晚餐采买清单。重新的意思是，原先他在罗伊斯发短信告诉他今天回来时已经想好了一个版本，不过就在刚刚因为罗伊斯的一句话作废了。

罗伊斯原本打算说完了就要拿出电脑来继续工作，却意外察觉到克罗斯回答里罕见的停顿，他愣了愣，旋即笑了，忍不住觉得好玩地逗他两句：“怎么了？我不在的时候你想我了吗？”

“做两人份的晚饭比较省事一点。”克罗斯平铺直叙地说，做一人份的晚餐真的很麻烦。本来他搬来和罗伊斯住之前，在家做饭也不会只给自己做，罗伊斯暂时不在的这十天里，他做饭总觉得挺为难的。

“……哦，这样。”这下换罗伊斯停顿了，他原本只是想开个玩笑，没想到克罗斯没有正面回答，也没有否认，用的理由一本正经，但到了罗伊斯耳里，偏偏就听出了那么点依赖的意味。

尽管也有可能是他会错意了，但罗伊斯意外地发现，他居然很吃克罗斯这一套。

“那，要不……你还是做两人份，我赶得回来的话就回来一起吃饭，赶不上的话我就等回来再热了吃？”

“也可以。”克罗斯答得很干脆。

“那就这样吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

克罗斯回到房间之后，把罗伊斯送的那一盒巧克力拿出来看了一眼，从提袋里拿出来时，有张纸片跟着掉了出来落在桌上，一看才发现是那盒巧克力的小票。

……好贵。

刚刚以为是罗伊斯随手买的便宜纪念品，就没跟他说自己不爱吃巧克力直接收了下来。下次得想办法告诉罗伊斯，以后别这样浪费钱了。

罗伊斯是个不大让人省心，又有点奇怪的大人，明明照顾不好自己、却又努力想摆出大人的样子很有趣，不过总体来说，是个好人，还长得好看。入睡前，克罗斯躺在床上更新了心中对罗伊斯的评价。


	4. Chapter 4

罗伊斯没有夸大，那一次出差回来之后的两周，他都因为没完没了的加班忙得喘不过气来，连续好几天回到家里都早过了晚餐时间，克罗斯已经回自己的房间去了，只留下当天的晚饭被装得整整齐齐地摆在餐桌上，就等他放进微波炉里加热，甚至还十分了解罗伊斯地留了字条，简单注明了该怎么加热。

一个晚上，罗伊斯被各路委托人各式各样奇葩的问题和要求狂轰滥炸了一天，回到家里一时累得连思考的力气都没有了，把克罗斯留给他的晚饭加热之后，就坐在餐桌旁一边发呆，一边默默地吃饭，一顿饭都吃了大半，整个人才稍微缓过来。

……哦，这个罗宋汤做得真不错，等遇到他的时候要和他说。罗伊斯想，下一秒才后知后觉地意识到，他似乎又有好几天没怎么和克罗斯说上话了。算算日子，克罗斯是不是最近大学刚开学了？

一碗热汤让罗伊斯整个人像是从头到脚都变得温暖起来，他一边例行性地佩服克罗斯的厨艺，一边又觉得有些奇妙。

这种感觉真不赖。之所以说奇妙，是因为罗伊斯对此毫无经验，也未曾预想过，因此真正碰上了，便难免觉得这样的体验未免好得出奇了。

罗伊斯自从几年前从家里搬出来之后，就没有和谁住在同一个屋檐下了——从前谈的几段感情里到对方家里留宿不算，何况以前那些约会对象也不像克罗斯这样，保持着一定的距离，不给人压力，也不期待自己做些什么回报，然而展现出的关心又恰恰能让人从心里暖起来，不多不少。

……不对，他不应该拿自己以前的对象和克罗斯比较的，克罗斯只是他的室友，何况这种比较方式实在是玷污了克罗斯这样的小孩子。

仅仅是经历了几周的同居生活，克罗斯在罗伊斯心中，已经从想象中的麻烦小孩晋升到了和皮什切克差不多的全能天使形象，还是个丝毫不废话的版本，当然，如果克罗斯能表现得再可爱一点就更好了，小孩子还是该稍微有点小孩子的样子不是吗？

那个晚上罗伊斯回到房间，看了一会客户的合同就上床睡了。到了半夜，不知道为什么醒了，起身想去厨房倒杯水喝，却在打开房门到走廊上时，意外发现客厅里的灯亮着，还隐约地传来一点声音。

罗伊斯走进客厅，就看见平时一向早睡的克罗斯正盘腿坐在沙发上看电视，似乎看得很投入，一点也没注意到自己的脚步声。

“Toni，你还没睡？”

克罗斯被他的声音陡然吓了一跳，像是完全没料到罗伊斯会出现，连忙回过头来看向他：“还没，抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，我刚刚睡醒走到厨房才听见有声音的。”

克罗斯闻言，马上抓来遥控器将原本就不大的声音调得更小了一些，罗伊斯注意到克罗斯明明一脸紧张地看着自己，眼神却仍时不时地朝电视屏幕游移，好像很舍不得移开视线和他好好说话似的。

罗伊斯顺着他的视线朝电视看了一样，忍不住笑了：“NBA？”

“呃，对。”

“你是哪一队球迷？”罗伊斯一派轻松地坐到沙发的一侧。

“……小牛。”

“你是因为这个不想去寄宿家庭吗？因为想要熬夜看NBA？”

“就，算是原因之一吧，如果打扰到你的话……”

克罗斯一脸局促地等待自己宣判的样子显得有些可爱，罗伊斯不由得有些感叹，这下克罗斯总算难得地有了点十六岁小孩子的样子，又不禁觉得自己这个房东兼室友好像当得太失败了，才搞得克罗斯半夜看NBA都要担心会惹自己不高兴。

“你不用那么紧张。合同都签了，除非你把房子烧了还是不交房租，否则我不能赶你走的，何况合同是你妈签名的，我要告你也很麻烦。”

“你是不是真的很怕我把你的房子烧了？”

“不是，我只是举例，我的重点难道不是给你普及法律知识吗？”

罗伊斯话才说完，电视机传来一阵观众的欢呼声，克罗斯立刻忍不住扭过头去看自己错过了什么，罗伊斯觉得有些好笑，直接站起身来，打算回去睡觉，让他好好专心看比赛。

“Marco？”

罗伊斯随意地摆了摆手：“客厅离我房间很远，你看电视我也听不见，你半夜看球不用这么小心翼翼的怕吵醒我，要看就看了。”

“……谢谢。”

“你很怕我吗？怕我不高兴？我个性真的有那么差吗？”

“没有。”

“我之前跟你说过了吧，有什么事情就跟我说，你也不用那么顾忌我，做你自己想做的事情就好了。”罗伊斯说到这里，忽然像是想到什么一样，皱着眉顿了顿，“做饭也是一样，你想做饭就做，不想做也没什么大不了，怎么说……”

罗伊斯抓了抓头，思考了一会用词，终于找到了一个自己此前完全没有想过的说法：“你可以……把这里当作自己家，你懂我的意思吗？”

“嗯。”

“你确定？”罗伊斯不大相信地确认。

“我不是专门给你做饭，只是顺便。”克罗斯看了罗伊斯一眼，觉得当着罗伊斯的面，总不大好直接说出自己觉得对方照顾不好自己的话，“而且是我自己想这么做的，你不用觉得是因为我怕被你赶出去而有罪恶感，我知道你不会。”

“是吗？”罗伊斯笑了，“好吧，谢了，今晚的罗宋汤很好喝。”

“不客气。”克罗斯的脸上浮现一个浅浅的微笑，露出脸颊上的酒窝，罗伊斯发现他这样笑时会显得有些腼腆，“冰箱里还有材料，这周可以再做一次。”

“做吧，下次给我多留点。”罗伊斯回答得很快，“我再跟你说我哪天能早点回来吃饭。”

“好。”

“就这样吧，我回去睡了，小孩子还是别太常熬夜，会长不高，你不是最近刚开学吗？大学新生很忙吧？”

“上周。但我明天早上没课。”克罗斯顿了一下，仍不忘重申：“我都上大学了，不小了。”

“你还在发育，连变声期都还没过呢，小朋友。”

“……晚安。”克罗斯说不过他，索性转过头去继续看电视，懒得理他了。

可惜隔天的罗伊斯还是没能在晚餐时间之前回到家，不但如此，他还临时被找去参加一个事务所重要顾问单位的饭局，只得抓紧时间先发条短信，告诉克罗斯自己不回去吃饭了。

说是饭局，整个过程他根本都光顾着应付对方的各种问题，不但没怎么吃上东西，还得跟着连喝上好几杯酒，等到终于能打车回家时，罗伊斯连上车时的步伐都是虚的。

空腹喝酒让他酒醉的反应格外强烈，在车上回去的路上一直捂着胃，觉得胃里像是火烧似的翻搅刺痛，整个人都难受得要命，他不怎么清明的意识也只够支持着他回到家走进浴室，一进浴室他就不行了，一阵恶心作呕，才走到马桶前就吐了。

克罗斯不了解罗伊斯的工作，以为饭局就是吃饭谈事情，结果到了深夜，走出卧室就看到才刚到家的罗伊斯，满身酒气地坐在浴室地板上抱着马桶大吐特吐，克罗斯都被这场面吓傻了，还以为他是吃饭吃得出了什么事。

“Marco？发生什么事了，你怎么了？”

罗伊斯整个人难受得不行，根本没有办法回答他的话，克罗斯不知所措地在一旁看他吐了半天，慌得不行，用最快的速度去厨房倒了杯水又折回浴室，罗伊斯干呕了一会，好像总算停了，克罗斯连忙把手里的杯子递给他。

“……我没事，只是晚上饭局酒喝多了。”罗伊斯有些艰难地说，连声音都哑了。

“你不是去吃饭的吗？”

“吃饭还要喝酒啊，客户都在喝我总不能……呜……”罗伊斯话还没说完，猛地感觉一阵反胃，扭过头又对着马桶吐了。

“……”

罗伊斯手上那杯水没来得及放好，洒了一地，克罗斯怕罗伊斯被弄湿了着凉，赶紧抓来一条毛巾把水擦干了，才重新去厨房给他倒了一杯。

克罗斯折回浴室时，罗伊斯又吐完一轮，出了一身的冷汗，头也突突地疼，靠在墙边累得爬不起来，带着浓重鼻音地抱怨：“我好困……我觉得我要死了……”

“Marco，你先起来，不要坐在地上了，会感冒。”

“我爬不起来了。”罗伊斯吐得都要虚脱了，酒精让他全身都没什么力气，只能瘫在地上耍赖。

克罗斯皱了下眉，干脆凑过去要直接把他扶起来，罗伊斯看见他这个架势，赶紧叫停：“等下，你别过来，我现在浑身臭死了……”

“我又没嫌弃你。”

克罗斯一句话把罗伊斯还没说完的话都噎住了，只得被他扶着坐了起来，又乖乖接过他手上的水杯。

“先喝点水。”

罗伊斯喝了一口：“……你加了蜂蜜？”

“嗯，刚刚你吐的时候我用手机查的，好像对酒醉有用。”

罗伊斯笑了，他这么一笑，因为难受而湿润的眼睛当即被逼出几滴眼泪来，生理性的泪水积攒在泛红的眼眶里打转，配上略显苍白的脸色，把毫无经验的克罗斯又吓得心里一慌，下意识地朝他伸出手。

罗伊斯只是茫然地仰着头看他。

克罗斯的手碰到罗伊斯的脸，拇指轻触眼角，将积聚在他眼里的泪水抹掉了。

“Toni？”

克罗斯被他一喊，像是触电似的立即收回了手：“……你是不是很不舒服？我去给你买药？还是要去医院？”

克罗斯的动作才让罗伊斯后知后觉地发现自己竟然吐得连眼泪都出来了，不免觉得在克罗斯面前有点丢人，下意识地垂下目光想掩饰：“不用了，吐完就好了，这没那么严重。”

“你很常喝酒喝成这样吗？”克罗斯敏锐地捕捉到他话里的信息，眉头紧紧地拧在一块，满脸的不赞同。

“也没有很常吧。”罗伊斯思考了一下，回答得有些心虚。

“你这样喝酒很不健康你知道吗？”

“我当然不想喝成这样啊，又不是自虐。”罗伊斯咕哝，一边解释，一边又觉得有些莫名的委屈，可能生理的和心理的都有，但对着克罗斯，总有些礙着成年人的面子说不出口，搞得他觉得更委屈了。

“而且你都喝成这样了还一个人打车回来，很危险。”

“我这么大一个人能有什么危险的……”

“但是你喝醉了！”

克罗斯急得忍不住吼他，话音一落，两人却同时静默了几秒钟。

克罗斯发火了，被罗伊斯那副满不在乎的消极态度气的，连说话的音量都大了不少，情绪激动的副作用是，他一句话说到最后几个音节，破音了。

本来是变声期的男孩子再平常不过的事情，但是发生在克罗斯身上，还是克罗斯表情严肃得不行的时候，罗伊斯不由得霎时愣了愣，随即不合时宜地拍着大腿爆笑出声。

罗伊斯笑个没停，把克罗斯惹得更加生气了，觉得罗伊斯根本没把自己的话当一回事，恼羞成怒地转身就想丢下他离开，罗伊斯才赶紧一边忍着笑，一边伸手将他给拉住。

“噗……抱歉抱歉，别这样，Toni，别生气了，嗯？”

克罗斯的脚步停下了，却还是绷着一张脸，别着头不想和他说话。罗伊斯意外发现自己居然连克罗斯生闷气的模样都觉得挺可爱的，便又摇晃着他的手臂，继续好声好气地哄他：“别跟我生气了，我站都站不起来了，能扶我回房间吗？我不想晚上睡在这里。”

克罗斯看他一眼，罗伊斯仰头和他对望的眼睛里晶晶亮亮的，无比真诚，克罗斯才终于不怎么心甘情愿地转过来，弯下身来伸手扶他的肩膀，罗伊斯赶紧握住他的一只手，立刻感觉到克罗斯手心里的热度，暖烘烘的，简直像是刚烤过火一样。

啊，小孩子真好。

“你好温暖。”罗伊斯被他扶着走回房间时忍不住感叹道，心头像是也被那阵暖意熨得一片柔软。

“是你身上太凉了。”

“是这样吗？”

“下次……”

“嗯？”

“下次再这样就打给我，我可以去接你，你这样太危险了，如果还没回到家就醉倒在路边了该怎么办？”

“……噢。”罗伊斯没想到他会这么说，不由得愣了愣，下一秒，也不知道为什么，一时大意就松口了，“好。”

他可能是这几天工作太累了、今晚又真的喝得太醉了，整个人都不对劲了，要不他怎么会觉得鼻头有点酸呢。

克罗斯扶着他，到了走廊尽头罗伊斯的房门前，有些吃力地空出一只手来打开门，房间里没有开灯，克罗斯借着身后走廊上透进来的隐隐光线，小心翼翼地带着罗伊斯跨过被扔在地板上的几个不明阻碍物，将他扶到了床上坐好了，才空出手来摸索着去找床头灯的开关。

“Toni。”罗伊斯坐在床上看着克罗斯的动作发了一会呆，又开口喊他。

“嗯？”

“你靠过来一点。”

“怎么了？”

床头的那盏灯被打开之后，温暖的黄色灯光照得眼前一切似乎都柔和了些。克罗斯闻言，配合地凑了过来，站在床边弯下腰，眉头还微微皱着，定定地盯着他看，一双清澈的蓝色眼睛里写满了担心。

罗伊斯看得心里一动，不禁伸出手将他抱住。

“……Marco？”

“借我抱一下。”罗伊斯趴在他肩上小声咕哝，闭上了眼睛，“你真的好温暖。”

克罗斯没有立刻回答他，过了两秒，像是才反应过来似的，跟着双手环住了罗伊斯的肩膀：“好一点了吗？”

罗伊斯抱着他低低地嗯了一声。


	5. Chapter 5

“Toni，把球踢给我！”

蹲在场边喝水的克罗斯一下子才回过神来，起身把滚到自己面前的足球踢回给不远处的穆勒。

穆勒接到了球，奇怪地看了克罗斯一眼，接着转身先把足球踢向还在场上练习的队友，自己反而往克罗斯的方向跑了过来。

“你的休息时间有点早了吧。”克罗斯说。

穆勒念的是兽医，和克罗斯一样是医学院的新生，一年级的基础课程大同小异，几乎每天都能在课堂上见上面，穆勒又是自来熟的个性，尤其是在他发现克罗斯一样报名了足球校队、通过试训之后，克罗斯自己都还没搞清楚大学生活究竟是怎么一回事，似乎就已经在短短两周内被穆勒归类为交情匪浅的朋友了。

“你今天有点奇怪。”穆勒老实不客气地一屁股在克罗斯身边坐了下来，“你该不会是对校队没兴趣了想退出吧？”

“不是，如果想退出的话我今天就不会来了。”

“噢。”穆勒这才满意地点点头，“上周一个计算机系的新生也通过了试训，你记得吗？”

穆勒的问题才刚落下，又紧接着继续说了下去，好像对穆勒而言问句的意义只在停顿，而不在得到回应：“结果他这周就说和教练说大一的必修课和活动太多，没时间参加这么多训练课，决定退出了。”

“那听起来很合理。”

穆勒听他这么说，一个劲地猛摇头：“不，要是我的话，打死都不会退出校队的，就算是全部的课都挂科了也不行。”

“如果全部的课都挂科了你应该就直接被退学了，不需要考虑到校队的部分。”

“这代表了我的决心！”穆勒很认真地说，不过克罗斯没有搞懂他这是什么逻辑。

穆勒坐在场边和他聊了一会，包含悄悄地指着场上，告诉克罗斯他觉得一个三年级的队友跑步的样子有点像鸭子，克罗斯愣了愣，一时没忍住笑出声来。

“一年级的别坐在场边偷懒聊天！”教练转过头来对着他们吼道。

穆勒和克罗斯被吼得赶紧起身跑回场上，穆勒还不忘抓紧时间再多说两句：“对了，班上的女生说今天晚上想聚餐，你来吗？”

“不行。”

“嗯？”

“晚上有点事，我想早点回去。”克罗斯说。

昨晚扶着喝醉的罗伊斯回到房间去睡之后，他还是难免有些担心罗伊斯的情况，一大早克罗斯出门时，罗伊斯似乎还在睡，他不晓得罗伊斯今天会不会还照常去上班，最怕的是罗伊斯今天又喝得烂醉回家。

他得先回去看看才能放心。否则今天总时不时地就走神想起罗伊斯，尤其是他坐在浴室的瓷砖地板上，吐得双眼眼圈都泛红了的样子，让克罗斯一整天不由得都有些……一颗心像悬在半空中似的，浮躁难安。

克罗斯在下午四点半回到了罗伊斯的家门口。罗伊斯家距离克罗斯去大学的那条地铁线有十五分钟的路程，克罗斯这一路走得有些急，终于到了的时候不免出了点汗，他站在门口往包里掏钥匙，过了两秒却皱了下眉，低下头来重新仔细地检视了一遍。

……忘带钥匙了。

克罗斯当下的心情有些复杂。

他伸手按了两下电铃，又在原地等了好一会，也没有人来给他应门。

他去上班了吗？

同一时间，在办公室和皮什切克谈一个案子谈到一半的罗伊斯被自己的手机铃响给打断。

罗伊斯本来没想接，低头瞥见来电显示的名字时却不禁愣了一下，才拿起手机接通了电话。

“喂，Toni？”

“Marco。你今天去上班了？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“……我忘带家里钥匙了。”

“噢。”罗伊斯顿了顿，下一秒忍不住笑了，“你现在在家门口了？还是晚点才回去？”

“刚到家门口。”

“那你先来我们律所这边找我吧。我待会把地址发给你……自己过来行吗？”

“可以。”

“那待会见。”

罗伊斯把电话挂了之后，就听见皮什切克好奇地问：“是你们家小朋友？怎么了？”

“我们家小朋友……”罗伊斯后知后觉地被皮什切克这个称呼逗乐了，不禁失笑，“他回去才发现忘带钥匙了，我让他来这里找我。”

“你这个照护人当得还挺称职。”

罗伊斯邀功似的扬眉：“那还用说。”

“之后找时间一起来我们家吃饭？Ewa前两天才说有段时间没见到你了。”

“行啊，我再问问Toni想不想去。他算是，唔……”罗伊斯想了想，原本想说害羞或是怕生，但又觉得不完全符合，“比较慢热吧。”

皮什切克和他谈完案子，就先下班去保姆那里接女儿了，罗伊斯埋头写法律意见书写到一半，接了通公司前台打上来的电话，说是一个客户打电话找他，问他要不要接。

罗伊斯一听见那位客户的大名，就难免有些发愁，又实在不能不接，只得匆匆和前台交代要是晚点克罗斯到了，就直接让他上楼进来他办公室等，接着便走到隔壁的小会议室去和客户通电话了。

于是当克罗斯坐在办公室里，终于等到罗伊斯结束一通电话的疲劳轰炸，看见的就是罗伊斯一脸疲惫地一边揉着太阳穴、一边走进门的样子，罗伊斯这个样子，看得克罗斯不禁又皱起眉来。

“Marco。”

“噢，Toni你来了，等很久了？”罗伊斯漫不经心地一边问，一边坐进了办公椅，整个人往后靠在椅子上的同时还长长舒了一口气。

“还好。”克罗斯匆匆回答，“你还是很不舒服吗？”

“啊？”一整天的工作压得人喘不过气，没时间去回想昨天发生了什么，罗伊斯困惑了两秒才会意对方的意思。“哦，别担心，我没事了。”

“你的脸色看起来不怎么好。”

“是吗？”罗伊斯靠在椅子扶手的一只手撑着头看向他，克罗斯穿着一身运动装坐在办公室会客用的沙发上，整个人从头到脚都带着一股和律所明显格格不入的违和感，抿着嘴唇，表情里的不赞同明摆在过于年轻的脸上，却令罗伊斯看得莫名心头一软，“因为工作很累，等你长大就知道了，我听说当医生也是很累的。”

克罗斯的眉头皱得更紧了，但罗伊斯直接岔开了话题：“你今天去运动了吗？”

“……下午去踢球，我报名了校队。”

“这么厉害？你们大学的足球校队还挺不错的，我记得还和多特蒙德踢过友谊赛。”

克罗斯耸耸肩：“还行吧。你今晚还要加班吗？”

罗伊斯看了一眼堆叠在办公桌上还没看的好几份合同，又回头看了看克罗斯，仅仅思考了片刻，就明快地决定了今天要暂且放纵自己。毕竟和那些牛鬼蛇神似的客户相比，克罗斯可真是可爱得太多了。

他站起身来，一边把那些合同塞进公文包，一边问：“晚上吃什么？”

“你想吃什么？我待会得先去下超市，家里冰箱没剩什么食物了。”

“那就一起走吧，我开车载你去。”罗伊斯歪着嘴冲他笑了，“今天提早下班，这样总行了吧？别再老皱着眉了，没什么好担心的。”

罗伊斯开车载克罗斯去的不是克罗斯平常习惯去的超市，而是距离稍远一些的一个大型商场。在停车场入口处取了卡之后，罗伊斯将车开了进去，绕了一圈，却发现这一层楼似乎只剩下一个被夹在两台昂贵名车之间的狭窄空位。罗伊斯懒得再往其他楼层去找车位，索性看好了位置，便将车往前开。

罗伊斯这台车开了有好几年了，没有近几年新车都会有的泊车辅助系统，多少存在些视线死角，将停车的难度提高不少。克罗斯看见他的动作，立即察觉了他的意图，回过头目测了下那一点距离，提议道：“我下车帮你看下？”

罗伊斯自觉开车技术收到质疑，挑着眉拒绝了他：“不用，你乖乖坐着就行了。”

克罗斯有些怀疑，但也只能依言继续坐着。

罗伊斯停车的方式和本人一样充满个人风格。他像是一点也没觉得那个停车位窄似的，全程操纵方向盘的速度几乎就没慢下来过，瞄准好了角度之后也不再多作调整，油门一踩一放之间，直接将方向盘打到底，短短几秒的时间，就一气呵成地完成了倒车入库的动作。

“打开车门时小心点，别刮了隔壁的车。”罗伊斯低头解安全带时不忘提醒。“要是刮到了我最多只能免费替你处理纠纷，可没法替你赔偿对方。”

“……”

克罗斯先下了车，站在车头不远处等罗伊斯。罗伊斯下了车之后注意到克罗斯还盯着停车格看，不免对自己这次完美利落的停车技术满意得不行，用手肘顶了顶克罗斯寻求赞美：“怎么样？厉害吧？”

“你停车都不减速的吗？”

“你不觉得这样比较帅吗？”罗伊斯丝毫不以为意，得意地笑得嘴都歪了。“别小看大人，就老实承认我很帅嘛，等你成年了我就教你开车，嗯？”

“我再考虑看看。你学开车的时候一共赔了多少钱？”

“什么啊，我才没那么逊。”罗伊斯又笑了，“行了，你回去再慢慢考虑，我们先进去吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

克罗斯的手机里是存着一份平时用的标配购物清单的，但是罗伊斯难得和他一起来，他打算让罗伊斯决定接下去几天的菜单。

商场的超市入口往里面走首先是生鲜食品，克罗斯手里攥着手机低头看了一会，才回过头征询罗伊斯的意见：“Marco，你——”

……人呢？

克罗斯东张西望了一会，才在超市走道的另一端看见罗伊斯。走过去之后，发现罗伊斯正很愉快地推着手推车，在微波食品和烤箱食品的冷柜前选购。

“Toni。”罗伊斯看见他来，朝他招了招手，“咖喱香肠。你吃吗？”

“那个好吃吗？”克罗斯充满怀疑地看着他手上的微波食品。

“还可以，和一般的咖喱香肠味道不一样，还挺有趣的。试试？”

“行吧。”

罗伊斯随即从冷柜里抓了两盒咖喱香肠往推车里扔。他似乎对这一区的食品热情很高，商场的这间超市又比普通超市大上不少，冷柜里的微波食品、烤箱食品种类繁多，从常见的肉类到海鲜都有，克罗斯跟着他逛了一会，忍不住在阻止他买冷冻烤翅的时候多说了两句。

“Marco，别拿那个，冷冻烤翅不管哪个牌子都不会好吃的。”

“诶？”

“你想吃这个的话，我们待会往回走的时候可以去拿新鲜鸡翅自己做。”克罗斯这下回想起自己一开始是来这一区寻人的了。

“冷冻烤翅不是更方便吗？”

克罗斯总算是明白他对这一区食品的高度兴趣从何而来了，罗伊斯从前一个人住不做饭的日子，很可能来超市也就只买这种不需要调理的冷冻食品了。

他忍不住开口吐槽：“但是现在家里做饭的又不是你。”

罗伊斯顿了一下，然后把手上那一袋冷冻烤翅放了回去，难得老实地附和：“……你说得有道理。”

克罗斯总算说服了罗伊斯回头往生鲜区走，两人一边讨论菜单，克罗斯一边思考需要买的食材：“家里的葱没了，得顺便拿点葱。Marco，在你身后……不是那个，隔壁的那一种才对，左边那个。”

克罗斯原本还想让他拿点白菜，想了想，索性自己走了过去，从他手上接过了那把葱之后才再去另一边的货架上去拿需要的菜。

在克罗斯第二度自己去拿购物清单上的食材，回头发现罗伊斯又不见人影了的时候，他也只是有些无奈地拿着手里的菜，继续往下一个走道迈进——罗伊斯很有自觉地揽下了负责推车的任务，然而缺点就是，每当罗伊斯不知道什么时候被什么吸引了注意力走远了的时候，克罗斯就得先找到他才能继续购物。

连克罗斯都为自己接受这件事的速度感到惊讶。

这一次克罗斯在一堆垃圾食品之中重新找到了他的室友。克罗斯走到他身边时，低头看了一眼很快就被零食堆满了的推车：“你买太多了。”

“我家够大。”罗伊斯头也不抬地说，继续认真端详着手里两包花里胡哨的零食。

“你这个逛法要逛很久，这个超市还比一般的要大一倍。”

“你待会有事？”

“……没有。”

“那不就行了。”罗伊斯做出结论，同时决定放弃比较，把两包零食都丢进推车，不忘心情很好地在克罗斯的头上揉了一把，又飞快地在克罗斯开口抗议之前收手，继续往前走了。

罗伊斯好像天生能从身边任何一点小事发掘趣味，好像要让他高兴起来是件很容易的事情，而克罗斯发现，自己最近对罗伊斯的行为举止已经习以为常，也不再觉得他很麻烦了。

甚至……他当然知道自己这种想法没什么道理，甚至有些多管闲事了，但他总觉得自己很难放着罗伊斯不管，明明罗伊斯是个大了他九岁的成年人了，以前自己对Felix也从没有过这种想法。

排队结账的时候，罗伊斯直接摆摆手拒绝了克罗斯要分摊费用的提议，拿出皮夹刷了卡之后就推着推车往外走，却在走到超市门口外时停下了脚步：“啊。”

“怎么了？”

“忘了买冰。”罗伊斯有些扼腕，旋即又笑了，“楼上有间冰淇淋店挺不错的，陪我去？总觉得来商场不吃冰就少了点什么。”

“……哦。”Felix上小学之后就不会在商场嚷嚷着要吃冰了，克罗斯默默地心想。

不过克罗斯并不讨厌冰淇淋。他们上楼到了罗伊斯指定的那间意式冰淇淋店，当罗伊斯还在各种斑斓色彩的口味之间犹豫不决时，他已经给自己选好了一球香草口味的，拿出皮夹准备结账，却被罗伊斯叫住了：“我待会一起付钱就可以了。”

克罗斯看了他一眼：“你不用这样。”

“怎么样？”

“一直帮我付钱。”

罗伊斯直接翻了个白眼，暂时收回了不久前心里还觉得他可爱的评价：“你就不能乖乖地说声谢谢吗？”

到了最后，克罗斯还是让罗伊斯付钱了，他猜测罗伊斯大概还是纠结于他那点作为成年人的自尊，索性随他高兴了。

他们坐在店里吃冰，身边还有满满一车刚从超市采购结束的食物。这间店的冰淇淋口味不甜腻，口感很好，克罗斯三两下就吃完了，便坐在那发了一会呆，他发现罗伊斯在吃冰时意外地安静，一勺一勺慢慢地挖着吃，连脸上的表情都明显满足得不行。

克罗斯忍不住觉得有些好笑。

“怎么了？”罗伊斯注意到他的视线落在自己身上，偏头问他。

“没什么。”

“想吃吗？”罗伊斯看见他手里那杯香草冰淇淋早就吃完了，直接从自己杯里挖了一勺，一只手征询地停在克罗斯面前的半空中。眼前的罗伊斯好像连双眼的眼梢都带着笑，不知道为什么，克罗斯在那个瞬间总觉得，要拒绝罗伊斯实在太难了。

“……怎么酒味这么重。”克罗斯过了两秒才尝出味道来。

罗伊斯看见他皱着眉一脸嫌弃的表情，反而笑得更开心了，更像是一种得逞的坏笑：“是朗姆酒口味的，当然有酒味了。”

“你真的很幼稚。”这下换克罗斯忍不住翻白眼了。

“等你长得比我高了再跟我说这句话，小朋友。”罗伊斯又趁机伸手去揉他的头发，一手被克罗斯不满地拍开，旋即又不依不挠地伸出另一手去袭击他。

两人回到停车场，把今晚采买的东西都搬进罗伊斯车子后座，罗伊斯将车开出地下停车场，一看外头的天色，才发现竟然已经很晚了。

“居然这么晚了，我才想我怎么觉得饿得不行呢……”罗伊斯双手搭在方向盘上嘟哝，在商场里时没觉得，到现在才意识到原来他们在商场待了那么长时间。

“我看你在超市里逛那么久，还以为你不会饿的。”克罗斯跟着看了一眼时间，“现在回家的话，大概还要半个小时才能吃上饭吧。”

“那今晚就别做饭了。”罗伊斯耍赖地说，从裤袋里拿出手机，解锁后就直接递给邻座的克罗斯，“你先叫个披萨吧，等我们到家差不多就能吃了。”

克罗斯低头滑了一会他的手机，问道：“玛格丽特披萨？”

“行，我还要叫一份烤翅，你看看还想吃什么就自己点。”

克罗斯应了一声，低头点完单后，把他的手机放在一边，对着窗外不断倒退的景色发呆。

罗伊斯在一个红绿灯前停下，正好瞄见邻座的克罗斯忽然笑了一下，好奇地问：“怎么了？”

“披萨、烤翅、可乐……哦，我还多点了一份薯条。我和Felix在家的时候，大概只有过生日或是过节才能吃得这么堕落。”

“可怜的孩子，还在发育呢，吃少了会长不高的。”罗伊斯笑着揶揄，“别担心，我会好好工作养你的，不怕被你吃垮。”

“平时你还都吃我做的饭呢，这样算是谁养谁？”克罗斯听他愈说愈夸张，在他继续得寸进尺之前给他浇了一盆冷水。

“要不然这样，互相一下，我让你养，你让我养……”罗伊斯说到一半，自己先被这绕口令似的关系给逗乐，忍不住笑出声来，还是克罗斯注意到绿灯亮了出声提醒他，才没让罗伊斯继续挡在路口阻塞交通。

他们回到家之后没多久，外卖就到了，两人点的垃圾食品被摆在餐桌上，热腾腾地散发着邪恶的阵阵香气，克罗斯一边给自己拿了片披萨，一边拿出手机，对着餐桌随手拍了张照。

“干嘛？”罗伊斯咬着食物含糊不清地提问。

“炫耀。”克罗斯回答，打开Whatsapp把那张照片发给了Felix，然后就把手机放到一边去，专心对付桌上的食物了。

两人这么晚才终于吃上晚饭，都饿得很，三两下就风卷云残地将桌上的食物扫了大半，这时克罗斯的手机震了一下，他分出手把手机拿来看了一眼，果然是Felix的信息，一连串无意义的“啊啊啊啊啊啊”再附带了几个骂脏话和中指的emoji。

FK：你和谁吃？你同学？  
TK：Marco。  
FK：谁？  
TK：我房东。  
FK：噢。  
FK：他比我想象得年轻多了。  
FK：而且感觉很帅。

克罗斯看见最后两条信息不免愣了愣，往上点开不久前发给Felix的那张照片重新看了下，才发现罗伊斯意外入镜了，在照片一角的他还穿着今天上班的那套西装，没有看镜头。

其实手机摄像头的分辨率也就那样了，再加上有些失焦的画面，只能看清他侧脸的轮廓。

“我要吃掉最后一片披萨了。”罗伊斯趁他忙着看手机时不客气地宣布。

“好。”

在罗伊斯伸手去拿那片仅剩的披萨时，克罗斯低下头给自己的弟弟回了一条信息。

TK：嗯。


	7. Chapter 7

当新生活逐渐上了轨道，一切就逐渐从体验变成了习惯，连带地，人对于时间流逝的感知也就渐次地被削弱，罗伊斯和新室友的同居生活一晃眼就过了半年多，天气逐渐转凉，冬天在人还来不及反应的时候已经悄然而至。

真的好冷。接近半夜的冬天夜晚，刚从一家酒吧离开的罗伊斯站在门外，想趁着等克罗斯来的时候先借外头的新鲜空气醒醒酒，免得晚点又让克罗斯看到自己醉醺醺的模样，一方面是对小孩子影响不好，另一方面，虽然克罗斯不会多说什么，但是倘若自己真的喝得太醉了，克罗斯还是会露出明显不大高兴的表情，仿佛对他的无声谴责。

十二月中，已经很接近圣诞假期了，无论哪里都洋溢着一种过节的欢快气氛，罗伊斯的律所今天在办公室办了个年终派对，大家热热闹闹地庆祝了一番之后，几个年轻人又接着跑来附近的酒吧喝酒，隔天就是周末，几个人都喝得有点多，施梅尔策尤甚，皮什切克走得最早，走的时候顺便把早就醉得稀里糊涂的他一起带上，送回家去了。

其实罗伊斯不常需要喝酒应酬，一般单纯和朋友同事出来聚聚也很少喝得烂醉，但一年里总还是有个那么几次不可抗力。从前多半是皮什切克会捎上他，不过最近几个月，克罗斯来接他的次数不知不觉地多了起来。

罗伊斯第一次应酬喝得吐了的那晚克罗斯就说过以后能来接他，但罗伊斯一开始也没真的当一回事，直到后来带着克罗斯一起去皮什切克家吃饭，为了句自己一时兴起哄克罗斯的话，一不小心搬石头砸了自己的脚。

那天晚上罗伊斯在玄关穿好鞋就准备出门了，他身后的克罗斯在这时却叫住他。

“Marco，你车钥匙没拿。”克罗斯提醒他。

“不用，我们今晚打车去。”

“为什么？”

“我去Łukasz家吃饭会喝酒，酒驾不好。”

“你又要喝酒？”克罗斯对他不久前醉得在浴室吐了半天的事情还心有余悸，立刻蹙起了眉头。

“是正常的大人的喝法，嗯……”罗伊斯想了想，觉得似乎不好跟一个未成年的小孩子解释得那么详细，事实上他也不知道到底该怎么解释，索性又摸了摸克罗斯的头，试图含糊带过。“不会喝到之前那个样子的，别担心。”

克罗斯抿着嘴唇，没有说话，看上去明显是对他的回答不买帐的样子。这就让罗伊斯有些难办了，他挠了挠脸颊，心想克罗斯不相信自己也不是没道理，毕竟他之前醉成那个样子是挺难看的，只好又柔着声音哄他：“你不是跟我一起去吗？你都说了你不会让我醉倒路边的，我这是信任你，嗯？”

当晚罗伊斯成功地就这么蒙混过去了。不巧没过多久，有个晚上罗伊斯应酬结束，皮什切克没和他一起去，罗伊斯就照例带着些酒意自己打车回去，到家之后头愈来愈疼，在厨房找止痛药吃的时候，刚好遇到克罗斯出来倒水喝。

那个晚上罗伊斯只发了信息和克罗斯说要加班不回来吃晚饭，但没说会应酬喝酒，因此当罗伊斯带着一身酒气在家里和克罗斯打上照面，场面就显得有些尴尬了。

“嗨。”克罗斯走进厨房和他打了声招呼，随即皱了下眉，“你晚上喝酒了？”

“喝了一点。”

“应该不只一点吧。”克罗斯直接揭穿了他，“你没给我打电话。”

罗伊斯只得举起双手老实承认：“……我忘了。”

“嗯，下次记得。”克罗斯又看了一眼他手上的止痛药，“你要是还没吃晚饭的话，可以先吃点桌上的面包，别空腹吃药。”

“唔，好。”

克罗斯给自己倒了一杯水之后就转身回房间去了，没再多说什么。

和克罗斯相处说难不难，克罗斯向来态度坦然、反应直接，就连被罗伊斯揶揄是小孩子时也一样，绝大多数时间都让罗伊斯感到很自在，可以很轻松地直来直往，不必多想什么。

然而偶尔还是有些时候，罗伊斯因为更在意大人的面子，或是单纯因为懒惰而选择敷衍对方，甚至撒点自认无伤大雅的小谎。若是不小心被克罗斯发现拆穿了，那就不那么令人愉快了，克罗斯一贯诚实而不迂回的表达反而更容易给罗伊斯带来良心的谴责，愈发感觉自己是个虚伪的大人。

罗伊斯莫名地很讨厌这种感觉，最后多半会迷途知返、改邪归正，比如在喝醉酒时打电话让克罗斯来接他这件事上。

这天克罗斯到酒吧门口来接他的时候，裹着厚重大外套和围巾的罗伊斯正尴尬而不失礼貌地拒绝面前和他搭讪的路人。

“Marco。”克罗斯喊他，“你朋友？”

“不是，我们走吧。”罗伊斯见他来了，如获大赦，赶忙推着他往前走，“我们律所的要不是已经醉倒先回去了就是还在里头喝。”

“那你今天还挺节制的。”

“是吧？”罗伊斯仿佛完全没听出他话里那一点促狭，露出了得意的表情，克罗斯见他一副邀功的模样，忍不住笑了。

罗伊斯又继续说：“我们律所下周四开始放假，不过好多人下周都请了假，今天大家都玩得比较疯。说起来，你们大学什么时候开始放假？”

“早你们两天。”

“当学生真好，”罗伊斯感叹，“你要回去过圣诞节的吧？”

“嗯。”克罗斯回答，忽然想起了什么，“我们的租约是不是该续了？”

“诶？我想想……其实还有两个月才需要续，不过再过两个月你是不是没时间回家给监护人签名了？”

“那时我们差不多该期末考了，大概没空，能现在续的话我这次回去顺便续了吧。”

“行啊，我回去把合同打印给你。那就再续一年约？”

克罗斯回头看了他一眼：“意思是一年后你就不想让我住了吗？”

“你那时候差不多成年了吧，不会想自己搬出去吗？”

“如果我想搬出去为什么现在还要跟你续约？放心，你还没有那么让人难以忍受——”克罗斯的话才说到一半，就接收到罗伊斯的白眼，笑了出来，“我的意思是，跟你一起住挺好的。”

“行吧，不过到时候你能自己签约了吧？到时候我直接给你立一份长期的合同，就不需要搞得这么麻烦了。”

“好。”

他们从酒吧所在的小巷子走了出来，到大路上才打到车，进了车里，不流通的空气让罗伊斯的酒意又有些重新上涌了，他歪着头，斜靠在靠背上，回想起克罗斯方才那句“跟你一起住挺好的”，忍不住轻轻笑了一声。

“怎么了？”坐在他身侧的克罗斯看向他，见他一上车就有些犯困似的倚着靠背，问道：“不舒服？”

“没什么。我只是忽然想到，当初还是Łukasz介绍你来我家住的。其实我原本是想就让你住两周，应付完Łukasz就找个理由让你搬出去。”

“我知道。”

“诶？”

“你当初给我开门的时候就一脸觉得很麻烦的样子，很难察觉不到。”

罗伊斯做了个鬼脸：“这么明显吗？”

“后来因为我做饭好吃才留下我，我回去应该感谢我妈教会了我做饭，才保我不被房东赶出门。”克罗斯平铺直叙地说。

“什么啊，你是不是一直在记恨这个？”罗伊斯不禁大笑出声，用手肘撞了他一下，“也不完全是因为这样好吗，那是你在我家住了两周，我感觉我们挺合得来才下定决心签合同的。”

“噢，这样。”克罗斯的表情和语气里都带着点揶揄。

“就是这样。拜托，少那么看我，我对你难道不好吗？以后你要是碰上医闹的话，我还能替你打官司，给你打折收费，够有诚意了吧？”

“……我还是希望我不需要你这么对我好。”

克罗斯说完，罗伊斯抬眼和他相互看了看，下一秒，两人不约而同地笑了起来。

罗伊斯今晚的心情似乎挺不错，不知道是因为晚上的派对还是别的什么，虽然有些醉了，但聊天的兴致还是很高，聊着聊着时不时就自己一个劲地吃吃笑个半天，克罗斯确定了他这不是要吐了还是什么不妙的前兆之后，也就继续有一搭没一搭地陪着他闲聊。

“需要我扶你吗？”克罗斯在公寓前下车时问他，罗伊斯摇了摇头。

他们搭电梯上了楼，罗伊斯走在前头出了电梯，率先走到自家门前，却在大门前顿了顿。

“Toni？”罗伊斯回头喊他。

克罗斯应了一声：“你忘带钥匙了？”

“应该带了，但是我懒得找。”

克罗斯对于这个回答已经司空见惯了，顺势走到门前，接手了开门的任务。在他从口袋掏出一串钥匙低头去开门锁时，罗伊斯就这么斜倚在门边的墙上，一双眼睛半睁半闭，懒洋洋地看着他的动作。

“刚刚忘了跟你说。”罗伊斯忽然开口，柔软的嗓音因为回来的路上聊了一路，变得有些哑。

“嗯？”克罗斯应了一声，没有看他，他三两下开了门，玄关的感应灯旋即亮了起来。

“我也觉得和你一起住挺好的。”

“是吗？”

克罗斯原本想开玩笑，问他是不是因为不需要自己找钥匙开门才忽然有感而发，但当他回头看向罗伊斯，发现对方就站在昏黄的灯光下，似笑非笑地望向自己，脸颊上还醺醺然地泛着红。

那个瞬间，不知怎么一回事，面对着这样的罗伊斯，克罗斯的心跳不受控制地快了好几拍，连带地将原本想说的话都给忘了。

“Toni？”

罗伊斯喊了他一声，一脸困惑又无辜地看他，就这样还不够，罗伊斯甚至前进了一步，凑到他面前来，这让克罗斯下意识地抓紧门把，莫名地更加紧张了。

见他没有动作，罗伊斯的眉头皱了起来：“你是……困了吗？怎么站在这不进去？”

克罗斯这才如梦乍醒，发现自己挡在门口阻了进门的路，连忙转身走了进去。

“你还好吧？”罗伊斯又关心地问。

“没什么。”克罗斯飞快地回答，“你早点睡，晚安。”

“噢，你也是，今晚谢了。”

隔天罗伊斯因为宿醉一路睡到了下午，克罗斯坐在客厅的沙发上看德甲上半程最后一场联赛，罗伊斯揉着眼睛从走廊上经过，缺乏打理的头发翘得乱七八糟的。

“早。”

克罗斯闻声抬起头，看见他一副才刚睡醒的样子，不由得失笑：“都快四点了。”

“我今天又不上班。”罗伊斯耸肩，看了一眼电视屏幕，将方才从厨房拿的一杯水和两片面包放到茶几上，一边随手拿了个抱枕在沙发的另一头躺了下来。“勒沃库森对不来梅？”

“嗯。”

“我也要看，你坐过去点。”

克罗斯哦了一声，往另一边挪了挪，给他腾出个更好看电视的位置。他默默地盯着罗伊斯犯困地打着哈欠的样子看了一会，觉得自己前一晚心里那点不知从何而来的、异样的感觉似乎又消失无踪了。

可能只是因为罗伊斯喝醉的时候太奇怪了，要不就是昨天太晚、超过了自己的睡觉时间，导致自己都变得奇怪了吧，克罗斯释然地心想。


	8. Chapter 8

皮什切克刚从顾问单位那边回来，在办公楼的楼下恰好碰到来找罗伊斯的克罗斯，就顺便把他一起带上楼来了。虽然说克罗斯来过几次，早就熟门熟路，但是和前台登记身份什么的还是挺麻烦的。

“噢，谢了，Łukasz。”罗伊斯看见皮什切克领着克罗斯进了自己办公室，仗着自己和两人都那么熟了，也没有打算从办公椅上站起来迎接的意思，“那边怎么样了？”

“没什么进展，他们单位里一个个好像对之前一审发生过的事情都失忆了一样。”

罗伊斯闻言，不禁皱眉：“一审不是去年的事情吗？还不到两年？”

“我也很想问他们这个问题，不过我忍住了。”皮什切克深深地叹了口气，他觉得自己的头又开始疼了，“算了，别聊这个了。Toni大学也该放假了吧，什么时候回家？”

“已经放假了，明天早上的火车。”克罗斯回答。

“那你今晚还过来找他？不用先收拾下行李吗？”皮什切克笑了，“你们感情还真好，没被Marco欺负吧？”

“那倒是……”克罗斯看了一眼罗伊斯，作出一副认真考虑的样子，“没有吧。”

“喂，这还需要考虑的吗？”罗伊斯立即不满地抗议。

“真没有？”皮什切克不理他，揶揄地追问克罗斯。

“就是没有！”罗伊斯抢答，忍不住翻了个大大的白眼，“你别带坏我们家小孩子了Łukasz。”

“行吧。你们这是打算去吃饭了？”

“先去给Nico挑圣诞礼物，然后去吃饭，一起来吗？”

“不了，我看还是下次吧，我明天开始就休假了，想早点回去。”

皮什切克摆了摆手拒绝了，和他们俩说了声圣诞快乐，就转身准备走出办公室，但是在他和克罗斯擦肩而过时，脚步却又忽然顿住了。

“我才觉得怎么好像有哪里不大一样。”皮什切克奇道，“Toni，你长高了不少啊？”

“嗯，”克罗斯点点头，罗伊斯在他们身后很大声地“诶？”了一声，被两人不约而同地暂时无视了，“来多特蒙德之后长了几公分。”

“你这年纪还在发育，应该还能再长。”皮什切克说。

克罗斯这半多年来偶尔来律所，多半也只是坐在那等罗伊斯下班，基本上只待一会就会和罗伊斯一起走了，导致皮什切克对克罗斯的印象总还停留在当初他刚搬到罗伊斯家的时候，如今站在一块多说上几句话，就能发现其实眼前的克罗斯已经和印象中那个高中刚毕业的男孩子有些不大一样了，只是罗伊斯天天看见这个室友，反而不容易察觉他的变化。

皮什切克转而回过头，对罗伊斯笑道：“你得小心点Marco，我看Toni很快就会长得比你还高了。”

“怎么可能！”

罗伊斯轻而易举地被激将成功，立刻不服输从办公椅站起身，走到了克罗斯面前比划了一下身高。

“……”

见罗伊斯比划完沉默了一下，转而回头去翻找自己的办公桌抽屉。皮什切克疑惑地问他：“怎么了？”

“Łukasz，我记得我们办公室里有卷尺的吧？放到哪里去了？”

最重要的是，为什么他完全没注意到克罗斯不知不觉间好像已经和自己一般高了？不会还真的比自己高了吧？

“……不知道，你慢慢找，我先走了。”皮什切克发现他有时候还是过于低估了罗伊斯幼稚的程度。

被留下的克罗斯在办公室里看着罗伊斯到处翻找卷尺找了足足有五分钟，有预感按罗伊斯现在这个架势，要是不及时阻止，很可能他们就得在办公室找卷尺找上一晚上了。虽然他已经放假了，但也不是专程绕路来陪罗伊斯做这么无聊的事情的。

“Marco，你先别找了。”克罗斯无奈地出声喊他。

“不行，我上次看那个工程案子的测绘图时明明还用过卷尺的……”

“你再找下去商场就要关了，会来不及买礼物。你想要卷尺，我们待会去商场顺便买个新的就行了。”

“……好吧。”罗伊斯瘪着嘴，还是有些不大情愿的样子，但好歹是被他说服了。

罗伊斯下午的时候给克罗斯发了条信息，问克罗斯晚上有没有空能陪他去给外甥买玩具圣诞节礼物，说是克罗斯年纪小一点，应该会比罗伊斯更懂最近流行什么。但是等两人到了附近的商场，克罗斯又不禁怀疑，罗伊斯只是单纯想要人过来陪着一起玩罢了。

“Yvonne不让我和Nico玩这种玩具枪，说太危险了，而且影响不好，买了会被她骂。”罗伊斯经过时一边嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，一边随手拿起一把仿真的玩具枪看了看，“所以我只能放在我家，等Nico来的时候玩。”

“他喜欢吗？”克罗斯瞥了那把枪一眼。

“男孩子没有不喜欢这一类玩具的吧，不是看起来很帅吗？”

罗伊斯用一种很向往的语气说道，同时拿着玩具枪朝克罗斯做了个瞄准的姿势，把克罗斯逗笑了，单手握住了他的枪口。

“如果是这样，要不要看看那个？感觉是差不多的概念。”克罗斯问，罗伊斯顺着克罗斯指的方向看过去，不由得眼睛一亮。

“遥控飞机吗？好像不错。”

克罗斯点点头，正要走过去，却被罗伊斯拉住了。

“我们先看看这里还有什么，待会再回来看。”罗伊斯说，终于舍得放下手上的玩具枪，兴致勃勃地拉着他的手又接着往前走，“说起来，你要不要给你弟也买点什么带回去？”

“……”克罗斯看着他犹豫了一下，还是决定提醒他，“Felix才小我一岁，已经不是玩玩具的年纪了，而且我给他的圣诞礼物早就买好了，还是你帮忙买的。”

“噢，我想起来了。”罗伊斯点点头，那是有段时间之前的事了，“还花了好一番工夫才买到的。”

“嗯？”

罗伊斯这才发觉自己一时口快了，连忙心虚地摆摆手：“没事。”

克罗斯疑惑地看了他一眼。

克罗斯很早就开始计划给家人买的圣诞礼物，他今年准备送给弟弟Felix的，是两张一月份不来梅主场对多特蒙德的球票，还附了来回的火车票——Felix不久前在学校里交了个大他一岁的女朋友，是个多特蒙德的死忠球迷，克罗斯事先打电话回家征询了母亲的同意，就开始想办法买票。

其实这场球赛的票非常抢手，一般没有会员的话是不可能买到的，克罗斯记得罗伊斯家里常常收到多特蒙德球迷俱乐部寄的信，就问了下罗伊斯有没有会员。

对于罗伊斯而言，克罗斯问出这个问题简直是质疑他对多特蒙德的忠诚度，他虽然最近几年不一定常常有时间去现场看球，但每年该交的会员费还是没少交过的。

“那你能帮我买票吗？”克罗斯问，“给客队球迷保留的球票，我想送给Felix做今年的圣诞礼物。”

“行啊，小事。”罗伊斯当下一口答应了。

后来出了点小插曲，开放客队会员购票的那天，罗伊斯临时被一通电话十万火急地叫去给人办取保候审，完全把买票这件事情给忘得一干二净了，还是等那天晚上回到家，被克罗斯问起，才猛地回想起来。

“噢，那个……”罗伊斯一时语塞，看着克罗斯仿佛带着期待的双眼，总觉得怎么也没法老实坦诚自己忘了，“当然是买到了，很好的座位，等票寄到了我再拿给你。”

“谢了。”克罗斯立刻笑了，露出脸颊上两个酒窝浅浅的凹陷来，像是真的很高兴的样子，罗伊斯觉得自己更加说不出口了，他不大愿意去想象要是克罗斯知道自己压根忘了买票时，脸上会浮现什么样的表情。

后来罗伊斯上网一看，果然那一场的票已经全卖完了。在那之后，他努力研究了好几天，还拜托了人帮忙，花了将近翻倍的价格才总算买到了票。

能用钱解决的事情都算是小事，那段时间不知为何接到很多离婚纠纷的罗伊斯发自内心地想。

“我该给你多少钱？”克罗斯在罗伊斯把票交给他时问道。

“不用了，当我送你的吧。”罗伊斯说，他知道自己实际上为了那两张球票花的钱不是一个大学生付得起的，要不是为了克罗斯，他才不可能花这么大一番功夫去买两张票。

克罗斯当然是皱眉拒绝了：“不行，这票不便宜，而且这是要送给我弟做圣诞礼物的，怎么可能不给你钱。”

于是罗伊斯还是收了克罗斯的钱，当然，让他知道的是一般球票的价格。

“啊，我家的FIFA还是前年的版本，该更新了。”罗伊斯拉着克罗斯在商场里一路边走边看，逛到了摆满了主机游戏的另一头，“你玩FIFA吗？”

“你家有主机吗？”克罗斯问，他没印象在罗伊斯家里看过。

“有，只是很久没玩了，要不是找不到时间就是找不到人一起玩。”罗伊斯说，他觉得一个人打游戏挺没意思的，但工作一忙起来就很难想玩时随时找到人来家里来玩，“你要是会玩的话，等你放假回来陪我玩。”

“好。”克罗斯点点头，“我在家的时候会和Felix比赛，虽然也不是最新版本的。”

“我们也可以比赛啊，如果我赢了，你要做牛肉卷。”罗伊斯立刻提议。

“可以。要是我赢了呢？”

这题一下子把罗伊斯难住了，他站在那想了半天，才犹犹豫豫地提议：“……那换我做点什么？”

克罗斯见他露出一脸为难的模样，不免有些意外，按照他对罗伊斯脾气的了解，这样的表现可以说是罕见地服软承认自己的弱项了。这让他忍不住笑了，反问道：“你确定吗？”

罗伊斯自觉受到了质疑，有些不满地瞪他一眼：“怎么，不行吗？”

“行。”克罗斯很努力地忍着笑回答，没有选择继续吐槽他，而是及时挽救了罗伊斯将碎未碎的成年人自尊心，“我是说，我很期待。”

罗伊斯哼了一声，算是接受了这样的答案，从架上拿来FIFA让克罗斯先拿着，想了想，又多选了几个游戏一起塞给克罗斯。

他们花了不少时间把这层楼逛了一圈，才又原路走回去看各种型号的遥控飞机，罗伊斯和克罗斯一连试了好几个，终于选定了要送给Nico的那一架战斗机。

“行了，去结账吧，然后我们就去吃饭。”罗伊斯宣布，“饿了吗？楼上就有餐厅。”

“还好。”克罗斯说完，低头看了看表，才发现对于晚餐来说，其实时间已经有些晚了——大概也只有罗伊斯才有这种总是能让人和他一起逛商场逛得忘记了时间的能力。

隔天早上罗伊斯特地早起载克罗斯去火车站搭车，比起半年多前拉着个行李箱出现在自己家门前，这一次只回去过节两周的克罗斯行李少得很有个人风格，只有一个日常的后背包，看上去甚至没装满。

“好像又降温了。”罗伊斯嘟嘟囔囔地站在玄关一边抱怨，一边找出自己最厚的一件羽绒服穿上，“你得多穿点，你们家那边要比多特蒙德还冷得多。”

克罗斯唔了一声权作回应，早起加上低温，让他整个人还迷迷糊糊的，有些反应迟缓，罗伊斯在他穿外套时趁机偷袭，揉了揉他的头发。

两人搭电梯去地下室的停车场取车，车刚驶出停车场时，克罗斯坐在副驾驶座上还打着哈欠犯困，忽然就听见身边的罗伊斯惊奇地欢呼了一声。

“……怎么了？”天气太冷了，他真的好困。

“别睡了，醒醒，看下窗外。”罗伊斯笑着说，声音里充满了雀跃的情绪，“竟然下雪了，今年说不定会是白色圣诞节呢，是个好兆头。”

克罗斯闻言，跟着往一旁的窗外看了一眼，发现外头正飘着纷纷扬扬的雪花，这是这个冬天的第一场雪，下得不大，路上也还没有积雪，只是细碎地零星铺在石砖路上，像是点缀一般，别有一番风味。

“啊，”克罗斯的意识还在逐渐回笼的过程，发出感叹时的反应也有些愣愣的，“好美。”

“是吧？”罗伊斯又笑了。

在火车站前道别时，罗伊斯专程下了车，绕过车头来给了他一个拥抱：“圣诞快乐Toni，明年见？”

车子里的暖气开得很足，罗伊斯凑过来抱他时，脸颊轻轻蹭过克罗斯的，很温暖，又有些痒，让克罗斯下意识地闭上双眼。

“嗯，明年见。”克罗斯回抱了他一下，“圣诞快乐，Marco。”


	9. Chapter 9

刚出炉的姜饼被放在餐桌上，散发出阵阵热腾腾的香甜气息。克罗斯伸手探了下温度，感觉已经降温得差不多了，便拿来放在一旁的那包糖粉，开始撒在姜饼上。

白色的糖粉在空中纷纷飘落，让克罗斯忽然想起了几天前多特蒙德早上的那场雪。

“我觉得你现在的手艺比以前在家的时候进步了不少。”克罗斯家的女主人坐在餐桌的对面笑着说。

“嗯，在多特蒙德比在家里的时候常进厨房，比以前熟了。”克罗斯说。克罗斯太太感叹“果然还是需要出去多锻炼”的话才说到一半，就听见Felix一边兴奋地大叫一边从楼上冲了下来，把木质楼梯踩得砰砰作响。

“Felix！你会吵到邻居！”

Felix暂时没理会妈妈，直接跑到克罗斯这边来，从他的身后以一种分不清算是抱还是勒的力道环住了他的肩膀使劲摇晃，同时继续大吼大叫着：“啊啊啊Toni我爱你！这是我收过最棒的圣诞礼物！！！”

“是是是，我知道了。”克罗斯被他浮夸的反应弄得大笑出声，同时不忘将他的手臂从自己身上扯下来，好让自己不至于被搂得缺氧，“你再这么叫下去，妈妈不让你出门的话你就算有球票也没有用了。”

Felix听见他的提醒，瞄了一眼面色不善的母亲，赶忙拉了张椅子在一旁坐好，一边装模作样地做出想帮忙的模样，一边仍兴奋不减地说个不停：“哇靠，你行啊，去了多特蒙德念大学连这么难买到的球票都能弄到了？到底怎么买到的？”

“有会员就买得到了。”

Felix瞪大眼睛惊呼：“你为了买这个交年费去买会员！？”

“当然不是。”克罗斯说，“Marco是多特蒙德的会员，是他帮我买的。”

“噢，你那个房东。”Felix眨眨眼，“他人真不错，他家还有没有空房间？干脆你放假结束我跟你一起——我当然是开玩笑的，妈妈。”

克罗斯太太瞪了一眼自家说话没个正经的小儿子，才又转过头去面对大儿子：“Marco是挺好的，我就只有去给Toni签合同的时候见过他一面，本来我听你说想在那个年轻房东家里长住，我还挺担心的，不过去见了面之后就不担心了。”

“怎么样？”Felix在一旁追问，“我只看过Toni发的一张图，还是糊的。”

“我那是拍食物给你看，不是让你看我房东。”克罗斯说，Felix朝他做了个鬼脸。

“挺有礼貌的一个年轻人啊，不是外头很不正经的那种，又是律师。”克罗斯太太回忆道，忽然笑了起来，“噢，对了，还长得很帅呢。”

Felix在餐桌下踢了他哥哥一脚，好奇地问：“有没有照片？我要看，不糊的那种。”

“没有。”克罗斯踢了回去。

“骗人。”Felix又不依不挠地踢他。

“真没有。”克罗斯说，他天天见到罗伊斯，哪会没事拿手机对着他拍？“对了，妈，我和Marco提了续约的事情，把续约的合同带回来了。”

“好，你晚点拿给我吧，我给你签名。不过你是打算大学一直住在他那边吗？他还那么年轻，总会交女朋友的吧？”

“……”

“如果长得帅，人又好的话，很容易就交到女朋友的吧。”Felix接着评论道。

克罗斯太太提起了一件克罗斯从来没有思考过的事情。

克罗斯不得不皱着眉回忆了一下，好像平日晚上罗伊斯要不是加班，就是回来跟自己一起吃晚饭。其余有的时候是自己大学有训练或是活动什么的，或是罗伊斯告诉他要和朋友聚聚，但频率不高，他也从没听罗伊斯提起过女朋友的事。

他一直以为只要自己不搬出去、罗伊斯也愿意租房子给他，就没什么问题了，被这么一提醒，才发现似乎并非如此。

“Toni？”

“他没有女朋友，至少我没听他说过。”克罗斯说，“如果他觉得我不适合住在那里了……那我就自己出去找房子，那也没什么。”

“嗯，其实也只是我一个人瞎想，他要是愿意让你续约，那就是觉得现在和你做室友相处得不错。”克罗斯太太敏锐地察觉到儿子忽然有些低落的情绪，赶紧安慰了他两句。

“嗯。”

Felix看了看自己的母亲，又看了看一旁的哥哥，有些搞不懂现在是什么状况了，决定再踢他哥哥一脚，问道：“Toni，姜饼做完没？做完了我们去打FIFA吧。”

与此同时，数百公里之外的多特蒙德，罗伊斯刚把外甥哄睡，他在外甥的额头上亲了亲，接着悄悄地起身，把故事书放回了书架上。早上Nico一醒来就缠着要和他一起玩那架新的遥控飞机，罗伊斯先陪着他花了点时间组装——他发现现在小孩子的玩具都搞得好精致，手不够巧的话还没有资格玩了。

要是克罗斯那家伙在的话，丢给他组装大概没多久就能组好了。罗伊斯在心里嘀咕。

最后他总算是硬着头皮把飞机组好了，带着Nico去外头玩了大半天，Nico对这个新玩具沉迷得差点连午饭都不吃了，还是被自己哄了好半会，才瘪着嘴妥协，乖乖地去吃饭和午睡。

罗伊斯坐在外甥床边的地板上发了一会呆，忽然看见放在一边的手机屏幕亮了一下，是一条信息提示。

如果是工作相关，或是那种一看就知道是群发的节日祝福，罗伊斯可能都不会去拿手机来看，不过他已经一眼瞥见了是克罗斯发来的信息，而克罗斯和这两者都八杆子打不着关系。

罗伊斯解锁手机看了下，克罗斯给他发了一张图，是在室内从窗户向外拍的，大概是克罗斯家的花园，但是看不大出来里头有些什么，举目所及几乎都被皑皑的白雪给覆盖，地上的积雪厚得大概有几厘米高。

噢，他们那里雪下得还挺大的。

多特蒙德这几日也下了雪，但是和克罗斯离开的那日差不多，下得不大，Nico前两天还有些失望不能打雪仗，不过很快就被新玩具吸引了注意力。

想到这，罗伊斯顺手就给克罗斯发了一个稍早和Nico去玩遥控飞机的视频，发完之后，又觉得光是这个视频不足以表达Nico对这个新玩具表现出来的热情，于是又给他发了一串的emoji过去。

克罗斯的回复来得很快，又是一张图，这次是一个开着FIFA的电视屏幕。

……这人打算就发图不说话的吗？

罗伊斯毫无自省能力地在心里吐槽，下一秒干脆就直接打了语音通话过去。

“喂，Toni？”罗伊斯刚走出了Nico的房间，声音刻意放得很轻。

“……Marco。”克罗斯的声音过了一段时间才传来，可能是因为信号的关系，他的声音听起来有些闷闷的，“你不是和你外甥在玩那个遥控飞机吗？”

“玩了一早上了，刚刚才把他哄去睡午觉。”罗伊斯说，“你在玩FIFA？”

“嗯。”

“你这么怕输给我吗？连放假都要偷偷练习？”罗伊斯的声音里有些不怀好意的促狭。

“……我要偷偷练习就不会发照片给你了，是Felix找我玩我才玩的。”克罗斯无奈地解释，“对了，Felix很喜欢他的圣诞礼物，谢了。”

“噢，毕竟那真是挺难买到的，你弟弟是沾了你的光。”

“是这样吗？”克罗斯笑了，“那我还挺荣幸的。”

“就是这样。”

“Felix都没见过你，收了圣诞礼物就一直夸你是好人。”克罗斯觉得自己的弟弟似乎有些太好收买了，“噢，他还说……”

“嗯？”克罗斯的声音中断了，不知道是不是信号的问题，罗伊斯皱了下眉，“喂？Toni？还在吗？”

“我还在。”

“噢，刚才好像信号断了一会。你说了什么吗？”

克罗斯原本是要随口说起Felix开玩笑地问罗伊斯家里还有没有空房间的事，但话到了嘴边，又忽然不想说了。

如果说了，罗伊斯会考虑让其他人住进去吗？罗伊斯想过要因为交到女朋友就让他搬出去吗？

有一个瞬间，克罗斯很想直接问罗伊斯，但下一秒，不知道为什么，他又不想知道答案了。

既然罗伊斯都已经亲口说了要让他继续住下去，那为什么他还需要那些考虑假设性的问题呢？

“没什么。”

克罗斯的声音听不出什么起伏，罗伊斯下意识地觉得他有些奇怪，但又说不上是哪里，克罗斯接着和他不咸不淡地闲聊了几句，最后说了句该去外头铲雪了，便把电话挂了。

新年一过，罗伊斯就回到了自己的公寓，又过了不到两天，即将开学的克罗斯也到了多特蒙德。

克罗斯搭的是傍晚的火车，罗伊斯那天还要上班，抽不出时间去火车站接他，等到他下班回到家，看见克罗斯的房门是打开的，便知道他的室友已经回来了，随即挺高兴地走了过去，在克罗斯门上敲了两下，打算打个招呼。

“Toni？”

克罗斯原本是背对着门外的方向坐在床上玩手机的，被罗伊斯这么一喊，像触了电似的匆匆抬起头来，罗伊斯注意到他的反应，诧异地眨了眨眼：“抱歉，吓到你了？”

“没有，呃，我没听见你进门。怎么了吗？”

罗伊斯挑了下眉，刻意笑得十分讳莫如深：“……下次要偷偷做些不想让我发现的事情的话，记得关门，我能理解的。”

克罗斯直接朝他翻了个白眼：“是，我还会记得顺便在门上挂个‘请勿打扰’的牌子通知你。”

罗伊斯被他的回答逗得忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，克罗斯任由他一个人在那笑个不停，自己先下了床：“你来得正好，我有东西要给你，等我一下。”

“嗯？”

罗伊斯自己笑完了，便倚在门边等他，看着克罗斯赤着脚走到书桌前，在包里找要拿给自己的东西，

他这才注意到克罗斯似乎才刚洗完澡，身上套着宽松的居家服，毛巾披在肩上，几绺刘海湿答答地贴在额前，感觉比平时更显出几分稚气。

罗伊斯看着看着，不禁莫名地心头一软，才两周不见，他发现自己竟然还挺想念这个室友的。

“你给我的新合同，签好名了的，你再看下。”克罗斯走到他面前来，把合同递给他，顺便又塞了一包东西给他，“这是姜饼，糖加得很少，你应该能吃。”

“噢。”罗伊斯愣了愣，“你做的？我怎么不知道你还会做点心？”

“嗯。因为你家没有材料和模具，而且你不怎么吃甜食的吧。”克罗斯搬来和罗伊斯住了一段时间就发现了，罗伊斯喜欢吃些薯片之类的零食，但不大爱吃甜的，偶尔买巧克力也只是因为送礼方便而不是自己喜欢吃。

“谢了。”罗伊斯说，他想了想，又朝克罗斯笑了，很自然地就把心里的想法说了出来：“哇Toni，我发现这两周你不在，我还挺想你的。”

“……”克罗斯心情复杂地看向他，沉默了两秒，“下次选个别的时机跟我说，会显得更有说服力一点。”

罗伊斯哼了一声：“不相信就算了。”

其实也不能怪克罗斯不信他，罗伊斯在和他说话时，常常习惯性逗小孩似的调戏他，连笑容里都带了几分轻佻，就算是真心话，可信度也难免大打折扣。

但也许也是因为这样，罗伊斯对着克罗斯往往能很轻易地将真心话说出口，毫无心理负担。

再晚一些的时候，罗伊斯洗了澡回到自己的房间，才想起来拿了克罗斯给他的合同翻了翻。虽然是自己立的合同，再加上这一次续约基本就是复制黏贴前一份的内容，但罗伊斯还是习惯性地把合同又从头看了一遍。

……诶？

罗伊斯才扫了一眼合同的第一页，原本打算翻页的动作忽然止住了，目光停在一开头克罗斯留的个人信息上。

后天是克罗斯的生日。


	10. Chapter 10

圣诞假期结束后，开学第一天的早上八点克罗斯就有一堂实验课，和穆勒一起。

相对于踩着点挺悠哉地走进教室的克罗斯，等了他老半天的穆勒一见他走进来就有些坐不住了，还没等克罗斯坐下来，他就迫不及待地开口：“你怎么现在才来？”

“这堂课不是八点才开始吗？”克罗斯奇怪地看了他一眼，然后朝门口的方向扬了扬下巴，“你看，教授现在才进门。”

“我不是说那个，上课时间才不重要。我前两天跟你说的事你还记得吧？明天大家约好了要给你庆生的，你可别一下课就跑了。”

“噢。”克罗斯才想起这事来，简短地应了一声。

“怎么样？”穆勒用手肘顶了他一下，“本来大家想约晚上的，为了你才改到下午，你别忘了。”

“嗯。”克罗斯顿了一下，听见他口中的“大家”，登时心生不妙，“Thomas，你不会找了很多人吧？”

“不会不会，我跟你说过的，就球队和我们班上的一些人。”穆勒对此很有信心，但克罗斯难免有些质疑他们对“很多人”定义上的分歧。

穆勒还在圣诞假期的时候似乎就私下拉了个群，准备给克罗斯庆生，克罗斯对此并非不领情，只是在见识过他给诺伊尔筹备生日派对的那个浩大阵仗之后，在穆勒和他说了要给他庆生时，克罗斯就不得不开始质疑自己是不是真的有办法承受穆勒的盛情。

几个朋友一起庆祝生日是很好，但要是弄到像诺伊尔的生日那样，搞了个将近一百人的派对，还看到穆勒穿着巴伐利亚女装上阵助兴……克罗斯光是想象了一下那个画面，就觉得他的头又开始疼了。

于是克罗斯只能尽量在事前和穆勒沟通清楚：别找太多人来、他不喝酒、得办在下午。

克罗斯已经是能合法喝啤酒的年纪了，但是罗伊斯让他对酒精的印象太不好了，敬谢不敏，至于庆生的时间，纯粹是因为他明天只有早上有课，平常他都是上完课就直接回去了，但穆勒找的庆生地点就在大学附近，他不想回去了之后又专程多跑一趟，也不想浪费一个下午在校园里干等。

假期才刚结束，距离期末考又还有不少时间，这天上课时，班上的人明显都还没收心，在实验课上浮躁得很，一个个都忙着交头接耳地聊天，穆勒更是倾诉欲旺盛更胜以往，好像想把圣诞节假期每天做了什么都一口气说给克罗斯听，一路从实验课上说到下课，又跟着克罗斯进了食堂。

下午两人的课是分开的，穆勒在食堂和他道别时，又提醒他一次明天记得下课后别偷偷跑了，最后还补上一句：“肯定会让你过个难忘的生日！”

克罗斯犹豫了片刻，还是觉得有必要坦诚：“……不用那么浮夸，就算普通一点也没有关系。”

穆勒走了之后，克罗斯一个人从食堂出来，在往下午上课的教室走的路上收到了一条信息，是罗伊斯发来的。

MR：明天晚上有空吗？

……明天？克罗斯有些困惑，但还是很快地给罗伊斯发了回复。

TK：有。怎么了？

MR：我有个想去的餐厅，你明天晚上陪我去吧。

在给克罗斯发信息前不久，罗伊斯正和皮什切克在一间店里排队准备外带午餐回去办公室吃。

“我家的孩子要过生日了。”罗伊斯用一种昭告天下似的语气征询，“给点建议，我怎么帮他庆生？”

“Toni？是哪一天？”

“明天。”

皮什切克被他的回答噎了一下，投向他的眼神里充满了怀疑：“……你老实说吧，你是不是昨天还是今天才想起他的生日的？”

“昨天晚上。就，放假前我给了他续约一年的合同，他昨天从家里回来把合同给我，我看见合同才发现他生日要到了。”罗伊斯很努力让自己解释的时候表情看起来不那么心虚。

“只有一天时间你也没办法专程筹备什么，就请他吃个饭？不过你不是应该先问问他有没有空吗？说不定人家早就有安排了，大学生也是很忙的。”

罗伊斯噢了一声，听话地摸出手机来给克罗斯发短信，不一会又抬起头来：“他说他有空。”

“那就剩下订餐厅和买礼物。你想好哪间餐厅了没？”

罗伊斯歪着头想了想：“上个月初和顾问单位去吃的那间？”

“……带一个十六岁的小孩子去那种餐厅你确定你是认真想给人庆生吗？”那间餐厅还是他们顾问单位订的，皮什切克想起那里浮夸的装潢和惊人的价位，不禁皱了下眉，“太贵了，会吓到人。”

“他明天就满十七岁了，而且是我请客，有什么关系。”

“可以订个好一点的餐厅，但不要那么夸张的，也不要太贵的……算了，回头我发几个餐厅给你，你自己看看吧。”

皮什切克对于罗伊斯这种理直气壮“要订就要订最好的”的逻辑有些无力吐槽，奇怪，克罗斯刚搬进罗伊斯家里的时候他还觉得罗伊斯有些长进了，比以前懂得照顾人了，怎么后来好像又愈活愈回去了？

隔天傍晚，罗伊斯早早下了班就开车回家接克罗斯去他订好位的那间餐厅，餐厅的侍者很快地核对了罗伊斯的订位之后，便领着他们入座，同时送上了菜单。

“想点什么尽量点，今天我请客。”

“……是因为我生日吗？”克罗斯再傻，就算没从这间餐厅的服务看出来，光看一眼菜单上的价格，也能意识到这间餐厅和他们从前常去的那些餐厅有些不同。

“哇，你就这么直接点破我准备好的惊喜的吗？”罗伊斯佯装不满地皱起眉抱怨。

“因为太明显了。”克罗斯一边吐槽他，一边笑着说，“不过谢谢。”

其实昨天罗伊斯发信息问他有没有空的时候，克罗斯就隐隐猜到了，不过当这个猜测真的被印证了的时候，他还是挺开心的。

罗伊斯在一些事情上很细心，在一些事情又粗心得可以，若不是事到临头了都不会多花心力去思考，克罗斯暂时没有找到一个规律，也有可能那是罗伊斯本人有意识的选择。在克罗斯思考罗伊斯究竟是碰巧约了这一天，还是真的记得他的生日要为他庆生的时候，克罗斯自己心里也没个准，说到底，克罗斯无法替他们的关系找到一个值得参考的基准，也就无从得知罗伊斯是不是只是把他当作一个普通的房客罢了。

但在得知了自己被罗伊斯归类到该细心对待的这一边之后，克罗斯发现他比自己预想的还要高兴得多，心情恍然像是一颗气球一样，摇摇晃晃地迎风飞了起来，轻飘飘的。

“你今天心情很好？”罗伊斯吃完了主菜忍不住问，“今天遇上了什么好事吗，这么高兴？”

罗伊斯已经习惯了克罗斯平时不说话或是单纯发呆时面无表情的样子，虽然不一定是克罗斯本人的意愿，但是缺乏表情就是会让他乍看上去很冷淡、难以亲近，只有熟悉了之后才会知道他笑起来挺可爱的。

今晚克罗斯的脸上一直带着笑意，就算不说话，薄薄的嘴唇也微微地上翘着，脸颊上的酒窝若隐若现，看得罗伊斯既心软又心痒，都想伸手去捏下他的脸了。

克罗斯偏头想了想，简短地总结：“每件事都很好。”

就连穆勒给他筹备的庆生派对都远没有他想象中的那么恐怖，当然，如果没有那个惊悚的羊头牌环节就更好了。

罗伊斯笑了，开口似乎正想和他说些什么，却被这时送到桌边的甜品给打断了。

“生日蛋糕，给你订了香草冰淇淋口味的，你喜欢这个的吧？”

罗伊斯一边说，一边献宝似的将蛋糕往他的方向推近了一些，然后抬起头来，直勾勾地瞅着克罗斯笑了：“生日快乐，Toni。”

他在说这句话时，声音显得格外柔软，烛光倒映在他笑弯的一双眼睛里，一闪一闪的。

其实罗伊斯笑开的时候，嘴会很明显地歪向一边，但要克罗斯说的话，这样的罗伊斯仍是说不出的好看，令人舍不得移开眼睛。

在那个瞬间，克罗斯只觉得胸口一紧，一时间有些呼吸困难，过去几个月面对罗伊斯时偶尔会出现的、异样的感觉又来了，甚至变得前所未有地强烈。


	11. Chapter 11

罗伊斯这天去见了一个委托人，下午开车回公司的路上，顺道去载了在附近一样要回公司的皮什切克。

“你赶时间回去吗？Marcel刚刚问我能不能给他带杯咖啡回去。”皮什切克上了车之后问道。

“可以。”罗伊斯说，过了几秒，忍不住又问：“……他手上那个案子不会还没结束吧？”

“还没，而且昨天半夜又接到了他那个委托人的电话，可能昨晚都没睡几个小时。”

罗伊斯不由得深表同情：“太惨了，他这杯咖啡算我的。”

“顺便给他带个点心什么的吧，吃点甜食心情会好一点。”皮什切克提议。

罗伊斯听了，才想起一件事，在手刹旁的储物格摸索了一会，拿出一包饼干来：“要吃点吗？本来我早上带出来想吃，结果忙得完全忘了。”

皮什切克接了过去，打开来看，有些意外：“饼干？很少看你吃这个。”

“我家的孩子做的。”罗伊斯说，一边伸手拿了一片来吃。

“嗯？怎么这么突然在家做饼干？”

“他之前从家里回来带了自己做的一包姜饼给我，挺好吃的，但他说我家除了烤箱什么都没有，前两周他生日我就顺便买了个烘焙工具套装给他，这周末他刚试做了一次。”

皮什切克才咬了一口饼干，就被他的话呛得咳了几声：“……你送这种生日礼物不觉得自肥的成分太大了吗？”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼：“我没说那是生日礼物，我还送了他一双足球鞋好吗！”

公司对面那间他们常去的咖啡厅不方便停车，罗伊斯将车开到了稍远一点的一间咖啡厅去。这一间的咖啡小有名气，罗伊斯很喜欢，不过因为距离公司更远，而且通常得排队，他们需要咖啡因时多半还是就近在附近的咖啡厅凑合了。

把车停好之后，皮什切克和罗伊斯一起下了车，周一的下午店里还是有不少顾客，他们两人在前台点完单之后，就站在一旁等叫号，皮什切克抽空低着头用手机回邮件，过了一会，罗伊斯突然招呼也不打一声地就直接往里头走了过去。

“Marco？”皮什切克疑惑地喊了他一声，不巧这时前台刚好叫到了他们的号码，他只得先去取了准备外带的咖啡，再去找罗伊斯。

“喂，Marco，咖啡好了，你……”

皮什切克隔着一段距离看见罗伊斯走到一个店员面前，他拿着咖啡跟着走过去，经过几桌坐在那喝咖啡的顾客，走近了才总算知道罗伊斯为什么会忽然走过来。

“Toni？”皮什切克有些诧异地喊道。

穿着咖啡厅制服的克罗斯和罗伊斯同时转过头来看他，但罗伊斯很快地又将头转了回去，面对克罗斯问道：“你在这里打工？怎么没跟我说？”

“不算打工，我帮一个朋友代班，只是暂时的，可能就一两周而已。”克罗斯解释。

“那也一样。”

克罗斯看着罗伊斯，露出了有些无奈的表情：“要是跟你说了，你肯定会专程跑来的吧。”

罗伊斯露出了一副“你那不是废话吗”的表情看着他，过了两秒，才忽然反应过来：“干嘛，你不想我来吗？”

“……没有。”

“行了Marco，他还在工作，”皮什切克看罗伊斯一副不问个清楚不罢休的模样，适时打断他，“外带的咖啡好了，我们先回公司，你还想问什么，晚点多的是时间。”

罗伊斯瘪着嘴，不甘不愿地哦了一声，最后又和克罗斯确认：“那你晚上什么时候回去？还是我就直接在外面吃晚饭了？”

克罗斯低头看了下表：“再两个小时就下班了，我晚上可以回去做饭。”

“噢，这样。”罗伊斯说，“那我晚点来接你回去？”

“可以。”

罗伊斯满意地点点头，原本都要走了，一回头看见皮什切克露出欲言又止的纠结表情，皱了皱眉：“Łukasz，你干嘛那个表情？”

“……你让一个小孩子给你做饭？每天？”

“他十七岁了。”“我十七岁了，不小了。”

两人极有默契，异口同声地开口，之后互相看了一眼，罗伊斯才又转头面向皮什切克，为自己辩解：“你看，他都这么说了。”

“……”皮什切克被他俩这副理直气壮、仿佛根本没什么不对的态度弄得心中无数吐槽一时不知从何说起，索性摆了摆手，“行吧，我们先走了。回头见，Toni。”

道别之后，罗伊斯也跟着转身往外头走，然而才走了几步，像是忽然想起什么似的，又折了回来。

“刚才忘了跟你说，”罗伊斯对克罗斯说，脸上笑眯眯的，还朝他眨了下眼睛，“我发现你穿这身制服还挺好看的。”

其实只是很普通的纯色衬衫，穿在克罗斯身上却格外显出一种干净挺拔的气质。罗伊斯这么说还不够，又多余地伸出手给克罗斯调了调衬衫领口上的领结，接着才自顾自地走了，这一次是真的回公司去了。

“……”克罗斯一时闪神，反应过来时，罗伊斯早已经走远了。他扫了一眼咖啡厅内的顾客，见没什么事，便回到前台去。

明明罗伊斯都离开一段时间了，他还是能感觉到自己的脸颊莫名地微微发烫着。

穆勒上周末和女朋友去滑雪时扭了脚，错过一场重要比赛不说，也暂时没办法打工，一定得找到人代替才不会丢了工作，不死心地拜托了他两天，克罗斯才勉强答应这几天代替他来。其实罗伊斯真要来这里也没什么，只是……

这两周以来，确切地说是自己的生日之后，过去面对罗伊斯只是偶尔出现的、奇怪的感觉愈发频繁了，像是一种碰上罗伊斯时的好发症状，克罗斯还没能弄清楚那是怎么一回事。罗伊斯要是来看他，他肯定是高兴的，但是那些并发症状——比如说，没来由地心跳加速——对于上班就有些危险了。

克罗斯不禁庆幸方才罗伊斯出现的时候自己不忙，否则无法保证自己不会因为一瞬间的恍惚而失手打翻了手上的咖啡什么的。

克罗斯几乎是有些苦恼地叹了口气，他总不能和罗伊斯老实地说“因为看见你可能会变得奇怪，会影响到我工作，所以你还是别来了”，但真要他解释清楚，他也确实找不到一个说法。

只能希望自己赶快恢复正常吧。

买完咖啡回公司的路上，皮什切克注意到罗伊斯似乎有些安静过头了，还一副若有所思的表情。他瞄了罗伊斯一眼：“你干嘛，想什么呢？”

罗伊斯听见他的声音，如梦乍醒地回过神来，声音还有些闷闷的：“……没什么。”

皮什切克哦了一声，明显是不相信他的样子。

罗伊斯沉默了两秒，最后还是忍不住开口抱怨：“我只是在想，Toni明知道他打工的那间咖啡厅离我们公司那么近，为什么不跟我说，他好像不大想让我知道的样子。”

听了他的话，皮什切克不禁失笑：“你这是觉得被自己家的小孩骗了，觉得很不爽吗？”

“他倒不是骗我……”罗伊斯下意识地替克罗斯说话，但反驳了之后，也觉得自己的心情起伏似乎有些莫名其妙，“只是这种事情，有什么不能跟我说的？”

“这你得自己问他了。”皮什切克说，他意外地发现，罗伊斯对克罗斯比自己想的还要上心得多，“虽然还未成年，但终究十七岁了，也不是什么都会跟人说的吧。”

“我就怕他什么都不跟我说。”罗伊斯仍有些不满地嘟哝。

克罗斯今天下午的态度，让罗伊斯想起了去年夏天那个刚住进他家的克罗斯。罗伊斯不晓得当时的克罗斯是怕麻烦自己，还是纯粹不想和自己有太多交集，总之在那个时候，克罗斯连半夜看NBA都会刻意躲着自己、不想让自己发现，就算真的碰上了什么事，克罗斯也从来不考虑找自己帮忙。

他其实多少感觉得出来，在克罗斯的认知里有条隐形的界限，虽然看不见，但泾渭分明。

只是他本以为一起住了半年多，克罗斯已经足够信任他了，自己也早就越过了那条界限了。

罗伊斯回想起不久前克罗斯说“要是跟你说了你一定会跑来吧”时无奈的表情，不免还是有些郁闷。

什么嘛，那不明摆着就是不想看见自己的意思吗？


	12. Chapter 12

过了两周，穆勒的扭伤好得差不多了，克罗斯临时代班的打工生活也跟着告一段落。他在咖啡厅打工的最后一天，下班时才下午四点，罗伊斯让他先去办公室等自己下班，晚点一起回家，顺便拜托他来的时候帮忙带几杯咖啡。

克罗斯轻车熟路，很快地搭电梯到了罗伊斯办公室的那层楼，罗伊斯走出来给他开门时，一边接过他手上的一个购物袋，一边打开来看了一眼：“嗯？你怎么多买了那么多杯咖啡？”

“这一袋不是咖啡，”克罗斯说，把手上另一个购物袋打开，“带了一点蛋糕和甜点。”

“你买的？”

“店长送的，说卖不完，让我带回去。”

罗伊斯笑了：“哦，你还挺受欢迎的嘛。”

克罗斯一时没听懂他是怎么得出自己很受欢迎这个结论的，还没来得及问，在前头的罗伊斯已经率先走进了茶水间，把袋子放到桌上之后便去大声吆喝同事过来喝下午茶。

茶水间一下子变得闹哄哄的，以至于克罗斯一开始根本没注意到脚边的动静，直到感觉小腿像是被蹭了两下，才疑惑地低头看了下。

是一只金毛，正好奇地顶着他的小腿嗅个不停。

克罗斯诧异地眨了眨眼，看了下周遭的人，又看了看那只金毛，随即蹲了下来，伸出手尝试摸牠。这只金毛看上去年纪很小，显然还没长到一般金毛成犬的体型，但看起来已经很习惯和人类撒娇着玩了，克罗斯才摸了下牠的头，牠便立刻乖乖地原地躺下，还用头反复地蹭克罗斯。

克罗斯忍不住笑了。

“你喜欢狗吗？”上一刻明明还忙着和胡梅尔斯拌嘴的罗伊斯不知道什么时候又走了回来，手里端着一杯咖啡，就站在一边，看他蹲在地上和狗玩。

“嗯。我家里也有一只狗，算是跟我和Felix一起长大的吧，已经年纪很大了。”克罗斯说，又抬起头问罗伊斯，“牠叫什么名字？”

“Julius。”

克罗斯揉了揉躺倒在他脚边的金毛的脑袋，笑得露出了两颊上酒窝的浅浅凹陷：“名字取得很好。你们办公室原来是能带狗来吗？我之前怎么没看过？”

“其实应该是不行的，我们律所本来家里有宠物的就不多，也没有人提过要带来……”罗伊斯歪着头，思考该怎么和他从头说起。

Julius是律所里一个实习律师带来的。去年那个实习律师为了刚退休待在家里的母亲，才大老远地从罗马尼亚认养了一只狗，花了好几个月，好不容易办好跨国认养的那些繁杂手续和检疫，还先送去上课训练过了，谁知道Julius到了多特蒙德之后没多久，实习律师的母亲在一个晚上毫无预警地被送进医院急诊室，紧急动了手术，又在ICU病房待了十天。之后虽然转进了普通病房，昏迷的时间仍远远多过有意识的时间。

实习律师才刚毕业，一个年轻人在律所和医院之间疲于奔命，几乎耗尽心神，根本没有余裕去照顾家里那只刚领养回来、还不到一岁大的金毛，律所索性破例让他把Julius带进公司来，其实大部分时候都是律所里的同事帮忙照顾，到了晚上下班，才跟着实习律师回家。

“我们本来讨论过谁能直接接手养，Łukasz家的女儿还太小，其他人大多房东不让养宠物，我倒是喜欢这家伙，不过他们全都反对让我养，说我不适合。”罗伊斯说到这里，撇着嘴哼了一声，跟着蹲下来，伸手挠了挠Julius的后颈。

“你养过狗？”克罗斯又问。

“没有。”

……他猜他知道罗伊斯是为什么被阻止了。但是应不应该装作不知道、应不应该说出来，那又是另一回事了。克罗斯想着，稍微犹豫了两秒，最终只是简单地点了下头：“哦。”

分完下午茶，律所里的人陆陆续续回去工作了，罗伊斯还蹲在克罗斯身边，一手撑着下巴，歪着头看克罗斯和狗玩，也不再说话，克罗斯被他看得久了，不免又在这阵沉默中开始变得有些紧张，正犹豫着是不是该说些什么，罗伊斯却在这时站了起来。

克罗斯下意识地抬头看他。

“蹲久了，脚酸。”罗伊斯说，“我先走了，晚点下班了再一起回去，嗯？”

克罗斯有些心不在焉地应了一声。

大概两个多小时之后，罗伊斯手边的工作暂时告一段落，他在办公室里晃了一圈，才发现克罗斯还待在茶水间，坐在地上和Julius玩。

克罗斯不知道在哪找出了一个橡胶球，在办公室里没办法玩抛接球的游戏，克罗斯就拿着球去逗牠，逗了一会又把球给藏进怀里，惹得金毛也跟着扑进他怀里胡乱地蹭个不停，到后来可能都忘了原本是要抢球的，光顾着专心致志地在克罗斯怀里又磨又蹭地撒娇，克罗斯被弄得痒了，不禁抱着牠开心地笑出声来。

他也未免太喜欢狗了吧，罗伊斯心想。而且……唔，这个画面看着还真是可爱得不行。

“Toni。”

罗伊斯走近了喊他，克罗斯抬起头，怀里还抱着Julius：“你下班了吗？”

“嗯，我们走吧？”

克罗斯哦了一声，放开Julius站了起来，金毛察觉到他的动静，反而张嘴去咬他的衣摆，紧紧挨着他不愿移动。克罗斯只好又弯下身，安抚地摸了摸牠：“我该走了，Julius。”

罗伊斯原本是来喊他回家的，看着他们一人一狗这副依依不舍的样子，他忽然改变了主意，有了点别的想法。

“想养吗？”罗伊斯问。

克罗斯一愣：“什么？”

罗伊斯指了指在克罗斯腿边蹭来蹭去的金毛。

“Julius？”

“嗯，你很喜欢牠不是吗？”

克罗斯手上抚摸着狗的动作蓦地停下了，原本被摸得舒服得眯起眼睛的Julius也随之重新睁开了眼，好奇地抬起头看向眼前的人类。

“你不是说Łukasz他们反对让你养吗？”

“这和你想不想养有什么关系吗？”

“……Marco，如果说想养牠，就是要对牠负责的。”克罗斯的表情一下子严肃了起来，眉头也微微地蹙着。

“我知道。”罗伊斯听见他煞风景的说教，忍不住翻了个白眼，“我也知道牠还不到一岁，而狗的寿命有十多年。”

在克罗斯来得及再多说什么之前，罗伊斯很认真地看着克罗斯的眼睛，继续说道：“我的意思是，我们可以一起养。”

克罗斯又是一怔。罗伊斯见他傻愣愣地望着自己的样子，不由得笑了。

“我觉得如果是你和我一起养的话，就没有问题。”罗伊斯又说，“你觉得呢？”

克罗斯下意识地抿了抿嘴唇，像是在心里做了一番挣扎，仍然没能抵抗住诱惑，最终还是不禁开口问道：“可以吗？”

他问出这句话时，声音里掺杂了一点不易察觉的谨慎和忐忑，让罗伊斯心里登时软得一塌糊涂。

“当然可以啊。”他笑着说，克罗斯这个样子未免也太可爱了，在那个瞬间，罗伊斯甚至觉得自己就没有什么是不能答应他的。

罗伊斯让克罗斯先去收拾下Julius在办公室里的家当，自己则找了一间小会议室，打电话给皮什切克——那个实习律师是皮是切克负责带的，罗伊斯没有他的直接联系方式，可怜的年轻人到了这个点还在顾问单位那里回不来。

“嗯？你找他什么事？”皮什切克好奇地问。

“我和Toni想养Julius。”

“……你认真的？”

皮什切克的语气里充满了怀疑，于是罗伊斯只得又将方才和克罗斯讨论过的、关于养宠物和责任心的话题重新和皮什切克论述了一次。

二十分钟之后，克罗斯将Julius在办公室里的玩具和狗粮先放进罗伊斯的后车厢，之后抱着Julius坐进了后座。后来的共识是，就先让他们带回罗伊斯家里试着养养看，过段时间要是没什么问题，再让罗伊斯去将Julius改登记到自己的名下。

克罗斯将Julius的窝布置在罗伊斯家的客厅里。金毛到了新的环境，兴奋地在公寓里跑了几个来回，到了哪里都要好奇地嗅闻下，最后才被克罗斯在厨房做饭的香气吸引，又跑回了克罗斯身边，眼巴巴地抬头仰望着他。

“还挺聪明的，这都开始认主人了。”坐在餐桌旁等着开饭的罗伊斯觉得挺有意思，一边围观一边评论道。

“牠只是饿了，想吃点什么吧。”克罗斯说，低头看了Julius一眼，不禁失笑，半蹲下来伸手摸了他一把，尝试和牠沟通，“这不是给你吃的，你这样一直跟着我也不会有饭吃的，你的饭盆不是就在那吗？”

金毛随着克罗斯比划的方向看了一眼，似乎是考虑了两秒，然后很坚定地在厨房的地板上原地坐了下来，继续盯着克罗斯看，一点也没有要走开的意思。

罗伊斯忍不住爆笑出声。

克罗斯无奈地看他：“你别顾着笑，牠刚来家里，吃饭这种事情得先教会，否则以后很麻烦的。”

“Julius，过来。”罗伊斯向金毛招了招手，Julius在克罗斯和罗伊斯之间来回看了看，最后犹犹豫豫地走到了罗伊斯的脚边坐下，“真乖。”

罗伊斯心情很好地摸了摸牠毛茸茸的脑袋，摸了一会，Julius像是终于察觉罗伊斯同样没有要给自己食物的意思，猛地站起来甩了甩头，接着闷闷地走回角落的水盆前喝水去了。

“哎，我发现牠还挺有个性的。”罗伊斯感叹，下一秒不知怎么的，又憋不住趴在餐桌上笑得停不下来了。


	13. Chapter 13

养狗的生活比罗伊斯事先所想象的还有意思，无论是狗本身或是看克罗斯和狗的互动都是。

把Julius带回家的那天晚上，罗伊斯进了自己的房间准备睡觉，忽然听见外头似乎隐隐地有什么说话的声音，他疑惑地下床，将房门打开了一些，想听清楚是怎么回事。

是克罗斯，他在走廊连接客厅门口的地方半蹲着，没有注意到罗伊斯探头出来。

“别再跟着我了，你的窝在客厅里，晚上就睡这。”

噢。罗伊斯一下明白过来，不禁笑了。克罗斯在教育Julius，大概是金毛不肯睡在客厅，执意要粘着克罗斯。

“不可以。”

“回去。”

“你得睡在这里，听懂了吗？”

克罗斯平时说话的那股认真劲，到了面对Julius时，似乎变得更加明显了，对着一只狗谆谆叮嘱似的，让罗伊斯觉得很好玩，就站在那听克罗斯把一句话反反复复地换着方式说了好多遍。

过了一会，罗伊斯听见克罗斯叹了一口气。

“……行吧，那就只有今天一天，明天开始你得回客厅睡。”

偷听了半天的罗伊斯忍不住扶着门框，闷声笑得直不起腰来，他觉得这只狗真的挺好，克罗斯这个样子可不是天天能见到的。

Julius在罗伊斯家融入得很好，过了一个月，罗伊斯就去办了手续，将Julius改登记到自己的名下。

虽然登记的是自己的名字，但在家里，克罗斯主动包办了Julius的所有大小事，从起居生活到日常习惯的教育，罗伊斯只需要在平日的早上抽点上班前的时间牵牠去外头散步一会，等下班回到家，克罗斯通常已经到家给牠补了狗粮和水，罗伊斯照旧回到家就坐在餐桌旁等开饭，只是在等克罗斯的时候，多了个和狗玩的选项。

罗伊斯没有养过狗，有时候若不是克罗斯在身边提醒一句，罗伊斯都不知道和狗相处还讲究这么多的。比如一次克罗斯回家晚了，到卧室把包放下之后，就直接进了厨房洗手准备做饭。Julius看见他回来，立刻在边上雀跃地围着他打转。坐在一旁的罗伊斯看见Julius的屁股对着自己，尾巴晃得无比热烈，觉得挺有趣，便好奇地伸腿去碰了下牠的尾巴，没想到Julius忽然翻脸，立刻充满警戒地转过头来朝他低吼了一声。

罗伊斯第一次被牠吼，当下有些懵：“怎么回事？”

“你刚刚做了什么吗？”

“就……碰了牠的尾巴？”罗伊斯不大确定地回答。

克罗斯的脸上浮现了然的表情，擦干了手走过来，安抚地拍拍Julius的头，一边和罗伊斯解释：“没事。狗一般都不喜欢被碰尾巴的，这对牠们来说是个需要保护的部位。”

罗伊斯恍然大悟地哦了一声，过了两秒，才又开口：“你真厉害，不愧是学医的。”

“……”克罗斯被他这个评论噎得一时回不上话，“要不是我认识你，我会以为你是故意贬低医学专业，这明明是养狗的都会有的常识。”

“是这样吗？”

“是。”

“好吧，那我现在知道了。”

罗伊斯歪着嘴朝他笑得一脸毫无歉意。克罗斯觉得自己好像就是拿这个人没什么办法，他在想罗伊斯是不是也发现了这一点。

随着冬季的结束、天气慢慢变热，Julius渐渐地愈长愈大，不知不觉之间已经长到了成犬的体型，罗伊斯平日早上带Julius出门散步时，往往要费很大的劲才能拉住过度兴奋的牠，他甚至合理怀疑Julius对自己长大后的体型并没有一点正确的认知。

一个周末的下午，罗伊斯和克罗斯坐在沙发前的地毯上打FIFA，战况激烈，前面几局彼此互有胜负，罗伊斯的双手紧抓着手柄，几乎都要坐不住了，在每一次错失射门良机或是被克罗斯断下球的时候都要哇哇大叫一番。

克罗斯被他浮夸的反应逗笑，忍不住凉凉地调侃几句，搞得罗伊斯忙得不可开交，一边操纵着自己的球员，一边随着战况吵吵嚷嚷个没完，同时还要分神和克罗斯斗嘴。

他们的战局因而吸引了Julius。

牠原本是在自己的窝里顾着咬玩具骨头磨牙的，但两个男主人实在太吵，牠也不知道是嫌他们冷落了自己，还是单纯被他们的动静吸引、觉得那边要比自己嘴里的玩具还好玩得多，牠爬起来看了看，很快便果断地放下了玩具骨头，改而屁颠屁颠地往他们面前跑去。

罗伊斯立刻就爆出了一声哀嚎。

“喂、喂Julius，乖点，让开，你这样我看不到屏幕了！”

罗伊斯一边嚎叫，一边努力挤开屹然立在自己面前不肯移动的金毛。Julius还当罗伊斯这是要和牠玩，坚持不懈地又粘了过来，搞得罗伊斯更忙了，只能在夹缝中死盯着前方的屏幕，努力不落于下风。

克罗斯不由得“噗”的一声笑了出来，还是力求公平竞争地出声，试图阻止Julius干扰罗伊斯：“Julius，别闹了，过来……”

没想到Julius被他这么一喊，反而立刻转移目标，转而将克罗斯当作了新的玩耍目标，直接飞奔着扑进了克罗斯怀里，还伸长了脖子兴奋地去舔他的脸。

这下游戏是真的没办法继续打了。克罗斯的手柄在他分出手去接住Julius时就被暂时放到一边闲置，克罗斯也被Julius扑倒在地上又舔又蹭，笑得爬不起来，罗伊斯看他笑得开怀的样子，心痒得不行，旋即也跟着浑水摸鱼地加入战局，摸到克罗斯腰上去挠他痒痒。

“Marco、喂——”克罗斯被他挠得笑着挣扎得更厉害了，“你这家伙，别以为我不知道那是你！”

“我什么都没做，是Julius。”罗伊斯耍赖地笑着说，一边不依不挠地继续朝他的腰进攻。

“你放屁！”

“小孩子怎么能说脏话？”罗伊斯手上的动作还变本加厉了。

克罗斯被一人一狗这么同时夹击，又笑又喘地在地上挣扎个不停，头发乱成一团，衣服也被蹭得往上提了不少，克罗斯本人原本还浑然不觉，满脸通红地缩成一团闪避着，直到罗伊斯在混乱之中无意摸到克罗斯光裸的下腹挠了几下，仿佛触电般的触感顿时一阵阵地从下腹窜了上来，又麻又痒，那种感觉实在太奇怪了，把克罗斯弄得有些慌了，连忙喘着气叫停。

罗伊斯还在笑，当他是被挠得受不了了，才终于大发慈悲地停手，顺便帮忙将压在克罗斯身上的Julius抱过来，在地毯上就近找个空位躺了下来。

“认输了？”罗伊斯侧躺在克罗斯身边，冲着他笑道，这一刻他的脸距离克罗斯只有短短的几厘米。

克罗斯盯着罗伊斯的笑容，一时还有些喘不上气，没办法回他的话，心脏也跳得飞快。罗伊斯看见他狼狈的模样，笑得更欢了。

过了一会，两人的喘息声和笑声都逐渐平息了下来，依然没有交谈，而沉默在短短几秒中发酵，成了一点若有似无的暧昧，克罗斯仍定定地望着罗伊斯，心下却是莫名地不知所措着。

说点什么，克罗斯想，他不晓得罗伊斯是怎么想的，但这样也太尴尬了。

“Marco。”克罗斯开口喊他。

“嗯？”罗伊斯懒懒地拉长音应了他一声，带了点粘腻的鼻音，克罗斯的心跳又没来由地漏了一拍。

“下周末我们球队有比赛，你要不要来看？”

“是对多特蒙德吗？”

“不是。”克罗斯说，见罗伊斯露出了有些遗憾的表情，他又补充，“踢大学联赛，对盖尔森基兴大学。”

“我去。”罗伊斯立刻飞快地说，“你得争气点，怎么也得踢赢盖尔森基兴来的那帮家伙。”

“好，到时我让我们班的人给你留座位。”

罗伊斯挑了下眉：“你们班的人都会去吗？我会见到你们全班的人？”

“也不是全班，就只是……喂，你笑什么？”

“我怎么感觉好像是参加你的家长会。”罗伊斯放飞了一下想象力，忍不住趴在地上笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。

“你的年纪还没有大我大到能当我家长。虽然是挺重要的比赛，但你也不用真的上升成那种场合。”

“那怎么行，这种场合多重要啊。”罗伊斯笑得眼泪都要出来了，“别担心，我会去给你助阵的，我回头再问问Łukasz有没有空和我一起去，多个人帮你加油。”

“……行吧，你高兴就好。”克罗斯有些闷闷地回答。他其实就是忽然想邀请罗伊斯来看自己踢球罢了，但在罗伊斯的脑回路里，那好像根本不是最重要的事情。


	14. Chapter 14

比赛安排在周六的下午两点，那天早上克罗斯八点多就出门了，罗伊斯周末一般都睡得很晚，克罗斯没叫他，只默默地希望他千万别睡得连比赛都错过了，没想到自己在门口穿鞋时，罗伊斯打开卧室的门慢慢地踱步走了出来。

“怎么了吗？”克罗斯以为他专程早起是有什么事。

“没什么，出来送你。”罗伊斯一边打着哈欠一边说。

克罗斯难免有些困惑，确认地问他：“……送到门口？”

“对。”罗伊斯理直气壮得甚至没打算多做解释，“晚点球场见，比赛加油啊。”

“谢了，晚点见，别睡过头了。”

“我才不会！”

克罗斯笑了，没再说话，拿了包便打开门走了出去，出门时的心情显而易见地变得愉快了许多。

罗伊斯和皮什切克约好了比赛前二十分钟在校园的一个入口碰面，之后再一起走去球场。罗伊斯本以为这种业余的大学联赛，受关注的程度大概也就是一般学校社团活动那样，没想到他才刚在附近停好车，就收到了皮什切克发来的一条信息，让他动作快点，说人貌似还挺多的。

“……这么夸张？”罗伊斯和皮什切克往球场的路上，远远看见球场周围聚集的人群，不免有些错愕。一眼望去，看台上已经坐满了，罗伊斯一时都说不出哪里是还有空位的，一旁还有不少人站在球场边的空地上。

“你不是说这场比赛很重要吗？这么多人似乎也……还能理解？”

“Toni只说算是挺重要的联赛，”罗伊斯回忆了一下克罗斯习惯性平淡带过的描述，不禁笑了，“看这个场面，这场比赛可能是大学级的鲁尔德比了吧。”

“我们先找位子吧。你不是说Toni让人帮忙留了座位吗，我们怎么走？”

“噢。”罗伊斯这才想起来，低头看了下克罗斯不久前给他发的信息，“在……A区第五排，找一个叫Lisa的女生。”

Lisa是个挺活泼可爱的女孩子，在罗伊斯和皮什切克两个人还在附近东张西望的时候，她也不知道怎么办到的，率先喊了他们俩一声，问他们是不是克罗斯的朋友。

“对，我是Toni的室友，这是Łukasz，我同事。”罗伊斯总觉得自称是房东听上去太显老，于是主动换了个说法介绍，互相简单打了个招呼，“看台上人这么多，妳怎么猜到是我们的？”

“我常来看球，而且你们一看就不像是这个学校的人，很好认。”Lisa笑着说，一边把背包从身边仅剩的两个座位上拿开，让他们入座。

“是来看球还是看人啊？”坐在她一旁的女孩子揶揄地说。

“你还好意思说我？”Lisa瞪了她一眼，才回头看向罗伊斯，有些不好意思地说，“这是Clara，我们和Toni还有Thomas都是同学，常来看他们踢球。”

“你漏介绍了你是Thomas的女朋友这一条。”

“Clara！”

两个女孩子嘻嘻哈哈笑闹之间，两队的球员已经走到了场上。不得不说他们在看台上的位子很好，几乎是在球场中央视角最清楚的地方，而且距离球场很近，罗伊斯几乎是在克罗斯出现的那一刻就认出他来。

天气已经回暖了，午后的阳光亮晃晃的，只是气温还有些偏低，看台上的大部分观众都还穿着薄长袖，只有场上的球员已经换成了短袖的球衣，排成一列面对着看台的方向。

罗伊斯忽然发现就这样坐得远远地看着克罗斯是个挺新鲜的体验。可能是看台角度的关系，也可能是因为他天天看见克罗斯在自己面前，反而没什么机会这样仔细地去看克罗斯，他到这时才恍然发现，克罗斯是真的和自己记忆中将近一年前的模样不大一样了。

一年前的克罗斯给罗伊斯的感觉还是个没怎么长开的高中男生，穿着有些老土的格纹衬衫，反而显得他年纪更小、更像是个小孩子了；一年之后，就算罗伊斯已经习惯了把克罗斯当作小孩子对待，但若是留心去看，就会察觉到无论是身形或是气质，克罗斯都更像是一个男大学生了，贴身的球衣顺着挺拔的肩线勾勒出上身经过规律足球训练的身材，一头金发在阳光之下被照得金灿灿的，整个人都散发着青春的朝气。

“哇！”坐在罗伊斯身边的Lisa惊呼了一声，罗伊斯蓦地回神。

“差了一点，好险。”皮什切克说，罗伊斯这才意识到自己方才不知怎么地，错过了盖尔森基兴大学开场后第一次的惊险进攻。

罗伊斯诶了一声，一拍大腿，立刻把先前那些枝微末节的心思抛诸脑后了：“那可不行，怎么也不能输给盖尔森基兴来的球队！”

上半场的时间双方各有几次进攻的机会，到了中场，两队各进了一球，暂时维持平手，进入中场休息时间，他们几个就坐在座位上闲聊。

“我看很难说。”皮什切克说，“两边制造的机会数量差不多，就看哪边能把握住机会了。”

Lisa咬着嘴唇，难免显得有些焦虑：“这场比赛我们要是输了，联赛排名就要被反超了……”

“没事，我觉得还是我们这边占优一些，前场的配合很好，只是上半场运气差一些。”罗伊斯安慰了她一句，然后才偏过头对皮什切克说：“说起来，我家孩子表现得真不错，踢球方式挺聪明的。”

“你这是什么家长似的评论啊？”皮什切克失笑。不过确实，克罗斯的踢球方式乍看好像没什么特别的，也不用什么花俏的脚法，却总是能制造出一个接一个的关键传球，得仔细去观察，才能看出他传球时的独到视野和想法。

“你家孩子？说的是Toni吗？”Clara歪着头好奇地问。

“噢，”罗伊斯这才反应过来，“对，我平常说习惯了。”

Clara乐了：“这个称呼挺可爱的。”

“Clara一碰上Toni的事情就特别有兴趣。”Lisa说，Clara作势要掐她，两个人又闹得笑成一团。

“Toni踢球很厉害啊，”Clara一派轻松地说，等于大方地坐实了Lisa刚刚说的话，“而且很聪明，说话又好玩。”

噢。罗伊斯眨了眨眼，不免有些诧异。本来上周和克罗斯说什么参加家长会的话只是开玩笑，没想到来看场球赛，还真的有些意料之外的收获。他忍不住偷偷多看了Clara两眼——是个挺清秀的女孩子，深色的及肩长发，罗伊斯下意识地想象了一下克罗斯和她站在一起时的画面。

……可能他还是太习惯把克罗斯当作小孩子了，罗伊斯想，明明时间才过了不到一年，就要他想象克罗斯和哪个女孩子谈恋爱的画面，不免让他感觉有些别扭，却又说不上来是哪里不对劲。

坐在外侧的皮什切克趁着两个女孩子叽叽喳喳地聊着天时回过头，和他交换了个眼神，小声地对他说：“你家的小孩还挺受欢迎的。”

“孩子大了，可能很快就不要我和Julius了。”罗伊斯压低声音和他咬耳朵，半开玩笑地说，也许其中也有几分真心话，“我怎么觉得有些伤心呢。”

皮什切克转过头去，极力忍住不笑出声音来。

比赛进入下半场，比分长时间陷入僵局，一路拖到最后五分钟，盖尔森基兴在前场被吹了个犯规，由克罗斯主罚的任意球划出一条漂亮的弧线，长传进了禁区，穆勒抢到点成功破门，终于让球队领先，最终比分被定格在二比一，裁判完场的哨音一响，看台上的欢呼声也顿时随之沸腾。

罗伊斯注意到那个叫穆勒的球员很快就拉着克罗斯跑到了看台下，朝他们的方向使劲地招手。坐在他身边的两个女孩子会意，随即一蹦一跳地踩着往下的阶梯，穿越人群朝场边跑去。

“你要下去找Toni吗？”皮什切克问他。

“不用吧。”他总不好去凑这种大学女生的热闹。罗伊斯说着，一边往看台下看去，不意间和正好抬头朝这里看的克罗斯对上了视线。

克罗斯和其他三个人站在一块，却没有参与聊天，只是一径地朝着这边看，还对他做了个口型，罗伊斯愣了愣，一时间没反应过来他想说什么，还没来得及弄清楚，克罗斯就被人叫住了。

“……就坐在这里等吧，打扰了小朋友们多不好。”罗伊斯接着说，他看着Clara仰着头和克罗斯说话，脸颊红扑扑的，就算隔着这样的距离听不见他们说些什么，罗伊斯也能看出两人之间那点暧昧的气氛。

克罗斯一边听她说话，一边扯着球衣领口去擦脖子上的汗，脸上还是平平淡淡的没什么表情，Clara的脸却一下子变得更红了。看着她现在满脸通红的害羞模样，罗伊斯几乎无法将她和刚刚坐在看台上坦然表现好感的女孩子联想在一块。

他们在原地只说了一小会的话，罗伊斯看见克罗斯摇摇头说了什么，下一秒，又一次抬头朝看台上看过来，再度和罗伊斯眼神交汇。

罗伊斯一瞬间觉得有些尴尬，总觉得有种偷看被抓个正着的罪恶感，一时间不确定该不该若无其事地移开视线，还犹豫着，克罗斯又朝他做了个口型，这次配上他的手势，罗伊斯总算是看明白了。

“Toni找我，我先下去看看。”罗伊斯和皮什切克说。

看台上的观众开始散去，没有先前那么多了，罗伊斯走到看台第一排，隔着铁栏杆问克罗斯：“怎么了？”

“跟你说一声，我要先回更衣室冲个澡，然后我们一起回去。”

“嗯？你不和他们一起去庆祝什么的吗？”罗伊斯问，看他们四个人聚在一起的画面，他还以为接下来肯定是个double date的流程。

克罗斯奇怪地看了他一眼：“不就是一场联赛吗？这个赛季还没结束，都还不知道结果。”

“……行吧。那之后我们和Łukasz一起吃饭？”其实本来罗伊斯是和皮什切克约了两个人之后去吃饭的，不过再带上克罗斯也没什么关系。

“嗯。”

罗伊斯注意到克罗斯又擦了下汗，想起方才的事，忍不住打趣：“话说，你还挺受欢迎的啊。”

“什么意思？”

“刚刚跟你说话的那个女孩子喜欢你不是吗？”

克罗斯皱了下眉，不懂罗伊斯忽然说这个是什么意思：“只是同学罢了。”

罗伊斯又笑了：“害羞啊？”

“……没有。”克罗斯垂下眼睛，罕见地觉得罗伊斯笑得有些刺眼，“说到这个，我有话跟你说。”

“嗯？”

“你以后不要再说什么我是……你家的小孩那种话了，很容易让人误会，你明明也没有大我那么多岁。”

罗伊斯露出了有些困惑的表情，好像一时还摸不着头绪：“怎么了？那么严肃？”

“反正以后别那么说了。她们两个听见你这么说，刚刚就跑来问我，你这么说会让我很难回答。”

“那只是开玩笑吧。”罗伊斯有些讷讷的，但是看见克罗斯一脸认真的表情，只得又改口，“行吧，抱歉。”

“……嗯。”

我不是想要他跟我道歉的。克罗斯闷闷地想，他对罗伊斯总是无形中夸大他们之间的年龄差距、又总喜欢把自己当小孩子看这件事感到莫名焦躁，但真要说他究竟想怎么样，他自己也实在说不上来。


	15. Chapter 15

克罗斯期末考之后回家放了几周的暑假，但不到一个月又跑回多特蒙德，说是大学还有这样那样的活动，具体细节罗伊斯也记不大清楚了，皮什切克说得没错，大学生也是很忙的。

在那之后不久，罗伊斯有几个月没见到的格策也回到多特蒙德了。他们还在大学时就认识了，后来也进了同一间律所。格策前两年被调去慕尼黑的顾问单位驻点，虽然他和罗伊斯一直保持着联系，但平时若不是格策回来多特蒙德的办公室，两人也没什么机会能见上面。

格策一回多特蒙德，就立刻找罗伊斯出来吃了个饭。罗伊斯见到他时，不免疑惑地提问：“你不是前天晚上回来的飞机吗？我还以为你头几天肯定很忙，还得搞定搬家什么的。”

“是很忙啊，我从慕尼黑寄回来的包裹都还堆在家里没拆。”格策说，却一脸气定神闲，“但是公司给了我十天的搬家假，我又不急着回去上班。”

前两天才在办公室彻夜加班做完一个案子的罗伊斯心情复杂，一时无言以对：“……我看我也去申请外派算了。”

“得了吧，你才是全办公室最不可能去外派的人。”格策毫不留情地吐槽他，“更别说现在了，你家里不是还住着一个小孩子和一只狗吗？”

罗伊斯乐了：“也是，我现在是得工作养家的人了，还是得稳定一些。”

格策听了，反而皱了皱眉：“要说稳定，你还是先考虑解决下你的空窗问题吧，我怎么觉得很久没听你提起什么对象了……你上一次和人约会是什么时候的事了？”

被格策这么一问，罗伊斯才发现他没怎么思考过这个问题，一时竟被问住了。他眯起眼睛，歪头思索了一下：“问得好。要认真算的话应该是，唔，去年三月？”

“去年三月？”格策几乎是痛心疾首地重复了一遍，“到现在都要一年半了。你是怎么回事？我去慕尼黑前可从来没看你空窗过这么长时间。”

“那不是以前年纪还小嘛。”罗伊斯嘟哝，“真要说的话，就算我空窗期短，充其量也只是我从被前一个对象甩到被下一个对象甩的时间间隔短罢了。”

“那是个独立事件，别告诉我你自认这几年的情商完全没有长进。你说，你想找怎么样的？”

罗伊斯见格策对这个话题认真起来的模样，不免觉得有些棘手，只得找些借口推脱：“你又不是不知道我工作忙，没空思考这个，也确实没遇到什么喜欢的对象，而且……而且我不是还得养家嘛。”

“养狗就算了，那个小孩子不就是暂住在你那的房客吗？他早晚会搬出去，难道你还能和一个小孩子结婚？”罗伊斯的借口实在太烂了，格策忍不住翻了个白眼，“没时间找对象好解决，我给你介绍？”

“……还是再说吧，我现在真的没什么想法。”罗伊斯对于这种事情实在招架不住，只得试图将这个话题草草应付过去。

罗伊斯没想到的是，格策竟然认真地把替自己介绍对象这件事提上了日程，几周之后，格策开始软磨硬泡地鼓吹他去见一个对象。

“我现在真的不——”

“先见了再说。”格策甚至不让他把拒绝的话给说完，“只是见见，你又没什么损失。是我之前在慕尼黑一个同事的朋友，最近才回德国，在大学做讲师。”

听起来就很麻烦，罗伊斯心想。“你见过？”

“没见过。”

“那你还让我去见！”

“联系过。之前我们做一个案子请他帮忙，性格很好，看起来也长得不错，配你足够了。”格策说，被罗伊斯狠狠瞪了一眼，他反而笑了，“行了，你就试着去见见嘛，我都和对方说过你的事情了，他那边反应还挺好的。”

“你还先和对方说了？”罗伊斯瞪大眼睛，顿时体会了什么叫做被好友出卖的感受。

“人家条件好，就算你愿意见，人家还不一定愿意好嘛，我不先问问怎么行。你就去看看，别有什么压力，真的没戏也不要紧，对方不会缠着你的。”

格策话都说到这份上了，还给足了他台阶，等于也断了罗伊斯再拒绝下去的各种借口，罗伊斯只得头疼地叹了口气：“行吧，就见个面试试。”

于是一周之后，一个下班后的晚上，罗伊斯就和格策介绍的人约好了见面一起吃个饭。事前格策在Whatsapp上帮忙给他们两人交换了联系方式，那个大学讲师表现得还挺积极，说是正好约见面的这天大学下课得早，可以开车来罗伊斯的公司楼下接他。

罗伊斯是真的不擅长应付这种事情，稀里糊涂地就答应了。在去餐厅的路上，罗伊斯坐在副驾，还是不大适应，感觉比第一次上法庭还要局促，大概是被对方看了出来，一边握着方向盘，还主动开了话题：“之前听Mario说你们大学是同学？”

“嗯，我们认识很久了，大概有……七年？还是八年？”

“看得出你们关系很好，他跟我提到你的时候都在夸你。”大学讲师笑眯眯的，又接着说下去：“我和他在慕尼黑的一个同事是朋友，之前和他们合作了一个案子……”

相比罗伊斯的尴尬，大学讲师就表现得自然许多，说了一会之前和格策一起工作的那个案子，又适时按着罗伊斯的回应，继续说了些罗伊斯可能会感兴趣的话题，和煦得罗伊斯一时间都怀疑对方是不是把这当做和学生的一对一讲座了。

大学讲师将车在停车场停好之后，两人一起进了餐厅——就连餐厅都是对方选好订位的，恰好是上一次罗伊斯带克罗斯来庆生的那一间。

可能是熟悉的环境，也可能是聊得久了，罗伊斯也渐渐地变得放松。主餐上来之后，罗伊斯手里握着刀叉，一边看向坐在对面座位上微笑说着话的大学讲师，其实格策先前鼓吹他来见对方时，说的那些溢美之词都不是假话，对方从外表、谈吐到职业都十分优秀，至少是个做朋友能自在相处的对象。

罗伊斯当然知道，这次见面原本就不是单纯要做朋友这么简单，但不知道为什么，他就是觉得提不起劲。

是因为他真的空窗太久，才会光是和人单独吃个饭都觉得有些压力吗？在桌上摇曳的烛光中，罗伊斯下意识地微微皱起眉，试图厘清自己的思绪。

“是我脸上沾到了什么吗？”对方忽然问。

“不，没什么。”罗伊斯笑了一下，“要点甜点吗？”

“嗯，这间餐厅的甜点也挺有名的，你想点什么？”

“先看看菜单吧。”

罗伊斯低头翻了下菜单，翻到了甜点的那一页时，下意识去找上一次他给克罗斯预订的那个香草冰淇淋蛋糕。

……好像菜单也换过了？罗伊斯心想。

下一秒，他忽然就反应过来了——他发现自己下意识地在心里将今晚和上次给克罗斯庆生做了比较。那个晚上心情好，克罗斯又表现得特别可爱，连带对这间餐厅留下了很好的印象；这一次改和一个第一次见面的人来，虽然是几乎一模一样的餐厅和餐点，相比之下，感觉反倒变得似是而非，或者说……仿佛少了些什么。

这实在不是对方的问题。总体而言，这一次约会不功不过，虽然自己没什么特别的感觉，但也不是不能就这么保持联系、试着继续相处下去，罗伊斯心想。

不料在对方开车将罗伊斯送回家时，在罗伊斯家门口出了点插曲。

“停在这就可以了。”罗伊斯出声提醒他，“谢谢。”

“是我该说谢谢才对，今晚很愉快。回去我再联系你？”

“好。”

罗伊斯回答完，正想准备下车，没想到对方先一步从驾驶座上开了车门下车，绕过车头来给他开门。

罗伊斯见到这种阵仗，明显适应不良地皱了下眉，但至少还能保持脸上的笑容：“你不用这样，这也太夸张了。”

“下次不会了，就当我第一次和你约会，急于表现吧。”大学讲师笑着坦诚，回话的方式让人很难再追究下去，“你住在几楼？”

“……八楼。”罗伊斯见这个架势，怕是对方有和自己一起上楼的想法，很快地接着说，“明天还要上班，回去早点休息吧。”

对方听了，看着他又笑了：“Marco，你这个人真有意思。”

说完，他往前迈了一步，罗伊斯以为他是要回到驾驶座去，正要开口道别，没料到对方却是朝自己凑了过来。

然后罗伊斯就在自己家门口被人吻了。

罗伊斯不是第一次跟人约会了，只是时间隔得有些久了，对于这种套路一时有些反应不过来，对方也仅仅是凑过来亲了他一下，很快地就往后退开，又在罗伊斯眉头紧蹙着想开口说些什么时，先一步和他道别，回到车上去。

……算了，反正以后也不会再见面了。罗伊斯有些不爽地心想。

罗伊斯回到家时，家里漆黑一片，他探头看了看，猜想是克罗斯正好带Julius出去散步了，他先从冰箱拎了瓶冰水，然后就走进客厅，往沙发上一摊——今天折腾了一个晚上，感觉甚至要比通宵加班还累。

他躺在沙发上还没休息够，格策的Whatsapp信息就像是掐着时间似的发了过来，开门见山就问他今晚约会怎么样。

他不问还好，这么一问，罗伊斯心里又来气了，直接回复他让他别再给自己介绍人了。

没过几秒，格策的电话就打了过来，罗伊斯才接起来，就听到格策在电话的那一头嚷嚷：“Marco，不是吧？我这次给你介绍的这个都不行？还是你们约会发生什么事了？”

“没什么，就是感觉不对。”罗伊斯不想和他提那些具体细节，今晚在家门口那段插曲实在让他感觉太糟糕，本来还想顺其自然相处下去，现在也完全没了那个心思。

“是你的眼光太高了。”格策的声音里充满了对他的谴责。

“我才没有。”

“那你自己说说，你到底想找什么样的？”

罗伊斯随口敷衍：“顺眼的？聊得来的？”

“靠，你看不上的都叫不顺眼聊不来是吧？你给我认真点行吗！”

就在这时，罗伊斯听见外头有开门的声音，听上去是克罗斯和Julius进门了，罗伊斯想起来有事和克罗斯说，便让电话那头的格策先等下，自己则走到走廊上。

克罗斯正在门口换鞋。Julius看见罗伊斯出现，汪汪叫了两声，立刻朝他跑来。

“Toni，我这周接下去几天应该都不用加班，能回来吃饭。”罗伊斯说，弯腰伸手揉了揉Julius的头，“还有，今天信箱里有封寄给你的信，我先放餐桌上了。”

“好。”克罗斯点点头，低着头穿上拖鞋，没有看他，“……那你今天是去加班了吗？”

罗伊斯一时没听明白：“什么？”

“没什么，当我没问，晚安。”克罗斯很快地说，起身就往自己的房间走去，还关上了门。

他怎么了啊？

罗伊斯下意识觉得克罗斯的态度有些奇怪，也不知道是出了什么事，一头雾水地回到了客厅，重新拿起手机：“好了，我们刚刚说到哪？”

“你想找顺眼的和聊得来的。”格策复述，“你开这种条件明摆着就是为难人吧？”

哦，顺眼和聊得来的。罗伊斯想起来了，拜托，这哪有什么难的？刚刚经过的克罗斯不就挺符合的吗？至少比今晚那个——

罗伊斯猛地被自己这个想法吓了一大跳。

靠，未成年好吗，想什么呢。

“Marco？”格策察觉到他在电话上的沉默，喊了他一声。

罗伊斯这才回过神来。不，不是他真的有什么想法，他只是想证明自己这个标准真的不高，随便谁都能符合罢了——虽然格策给他介绍的这个恰巧不怎么符合。

“总之，别再给我介绍那些了Mario。”省得他为了证明自己标准不高，还得自我怀疑他对未成年的室友是不是有什么龌龊的想法。

太可怕了。罗伊斯余悸犹存地想。


	16. Chapter 16

克罗斯回到房间，觉得自己一时之间接受到的信息量太大，大脑有些超载，处理不过来，需要多点时间才能思考清楚。

罗伊斯喜欢男人？

罗伊斯交男朋友了？

罗伊斯打算因为这个让自己搬出去吗？

克罗斯在门口看见罗伊斯和一个男人接吻了。那个男人将车停在罗伊斯的家门口，还特地下车，替罗伊斯打开车门，然后在道别前吻了罗伊斯。一切自然又顺理成章，看上去俨然就是个标准的约会流程。

所以罗伊斯今晚就是和男朋友去约会了吗？昨晚他和自己说不回来吃饭时，是刻意略过这件事不提、对自己隐瞒的吗？

一股巨大的愤怒和恐慌蓦然在那个瞬间淹没了克罗斯，原先他心中对着罗伊斯那些说不清道不明的感情，到了此刻全成了堆积的易燃物，一点就着，成了冲天的无名心火在胸口汹涌翻腾，难以遏制，却又无处宣泄——难道他还能直接去找罗伊斯，质问他今晚送他回来的人是不是他的男朋友吗？

这个问题闪过脑海的那一刻，心头怒火正炽的克罗斯忽然猛地顿住了。

他凭什么质问罗伊斯？罗伊斯的感情生活和他有什么关系？他充其量不过是罗伊斯的室友，有什么资格质问他呢？他这么生气又是为了什么？

克罗斯试图厘清自己脑中乱成一团的各种想法，却愈是思考，愈发地为自己的反应过度感到茫然无措。难道他只是为了罗伊斯可能因为交了男朋友而让自己搬出去吗？

他已经在多特蒙德待了一年多了，再不到半年就成年，虽然会很麻烦，但事实上就算罗伊斯让他搬出去，他也不至于找不到地方住，他不至于为了需要搬家而生气成这样。

除非……令他感到愤怒的仅仅是罗伊斯交了男朋友这件事而已。

这个新发现仍然没能让克罗斯成功脱离困惑和恐慌的泥沼，恰恰相反，这只是让他更加心乱如麻。这没道理，难道他是怕罗伊斯被抢走吗？明明Felix交了女朋友的时候自己都觉得没什么不是吗？

当晚克罗斯洗完澡之后，在床上躺着，明明已经超过他平时的睡觉时间很多了，他却仍翻来覆去地苦思无果，最后实在撑不住了，才不得不带着满腹的困惑迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

克罗斯睡到半夜，朦胧之间隐隐觉得仿佛有哪里不对，睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，只看见有个人坐在他的床头，垂下头望着他，温暖的黄光映照在他的侧颜上。

“……Marco？”想了一晚上的人就出现自己的床上，克罗斯一瞬间被吓得不轻。

罗伊斯眨着眼睛朝他笑了一下，光是这样都能让克罗斯的心跳猛地加速。

他连忙在床上起身坐了起来：“你怎么会跑来这里？怎么了吗？”

“不欢迎我吗？”罗伊斯歪头笑着问。

“我不是那个意思，但现在很晚了……你怎么了？”

“这个问题不该是我问你吗？你怎么了？”明明是相同的问题，相较于克罗斯的慌乱，罗伊斯说话时的神态慵懒中带着一点从容的促狭，嘴唇微微地上翘，克罗斯无法自抑地怔怔盯着他的唇，根本移不开视线。

“没什么。”

“你不是在躲着我吗？嗯？”罗伊斯又凑得更近了些，直勾勾地看进他的眼里，“你躲什么啊？”

“我……”罗伊斯靠得太近了。克罗斯被他看得狼狈不已，左闪右躲，眼神却总是一次次不受控制地飘向罗伊斯的嘴唇——克罗斯没有过恋爱经验，没有和人接吻过，但是他忽然很想知道，和罗伊斯接吻会是怎么样的感觉。

“Toni？”罗伊斯又一次催促地问道，然而对于克罗斯而言，那就形同一种蛊惑，让克罗斯心头那些紊乱而危险的想法不受控制地萌芽疯长。

克罗斯别开脸，试图强迫自己移开目光，像是一种垂死挣扎似的，罗伊斯似乎对此很不满，喂了一声，双手捧着克罗斯的脸强迫他看着自己。

“我在和你说话——”

这下克罗斯终于按捺不住了，像是被逼到走投无路，一下子猛地反扑，当即反手捉住罗伊斯的手腕，对着他近在咫尺的嘴唇亲了上去。

可能就在同一个瞬间，闹钟响了起来。

克罗斯倏地睁开双眼。

……是梦。

他才刚醒，整个人还有些迷迷糊糊的，在床上愣愣地躺了一会，直到意识逐渐回笼，连方才的梦境也重新变得清晰。

克罗斯蓦地掀开身上的被子坐起身，觉得自己的脸颊简直烫得都要烧起来了。

这不对，这未免也太不对劲了。克罗斯心想，一边绝望地捂住自己发烫的脸。他怎么可能对Marco……

肯定只是因为昨晚他太在意那个在门口吻了罗伊斯的陌生男人，才会做了那种梦。克罗斯试图为自己失控的梦境辩驳，无可避免地又回想起梦境中的罗伊斯，特别是在自己倾身想吻他的那一刻，罗伊斯闭上了双眼，睫毛微微颤动着，一切仿佛电影里的慢镜头一样，光是回想起那个画面，都让克罗斯满溢胸口的情感又一次热热烈烈地沸腾了起来。

过了好几分钟，克罗斯才猛地回神，反应过来自己方才都在想些什么之后，登时又手忙脚乱地无措起来。

事情真的不大对。克罗斯红着脸离开了床，觉得自己整个人都不太好了。他在打开门之前特意留意了一会走廊上的动静，确定罗伊斯不在，才冲进了浴室，给浑身燥热的自己冲了个冷水澡。

他想他真的需要一个人冷静一下了。

他对罗伊斯的感情究竟是怎么样的？昨晚苦思的难题未解，克罗斯却一下子又多了一个新的难题需要烦恼。

这个年纪的克罗斯，人际关系在他的世界还十分泾渭分明，家人、同学、队友、朋友，而朋友又都来自于同学和队友，这导致克罗斯打从一开始就不大知道该如何定位罗伊斯这个人。

罗伊斯和克罗斯相差了九岁，老实说这是个有些尴尬的差距，并没有小到克罗斯能将他当作和自己年纪相仿的同学或是队友，但也没有大得能让他们拉开太远的距离，更何况两人还朝夕相处了这么长的时间。

起初克罗斯只将罗伊斯当作个很好说话的房东时，事情也许是最简单的，罗伊斯这个人有些小缺点，生活太随性，又有些麻烦，但克罗斯都没什么所谓。罗伊斯是当时克罗斯所有的选择里最好的那一个，何况最初他也不打算在罗伊斯这里住上太久，等到他成年了，能自己签租约了，自然就能搬出去了。

只是渐渐地，他好像也不觉得罗伊斯麻烦了，甚至挺乐于和罗伊斯扯上关系——他怎么能够放着罗伊斯不管呢？在外头的罗伊斯闪亮亮的，仿佛整个人都散发着耀眼的光芒，极其光鲜亮丽，专业、利落，而且迷人。然而克罗斯绝大部分时间见到的都不是那样的罗伊斯，他见到的罗伊斯会在晚上应酬后吐得眼眶泛泪、面对厨房里的各式厨具会露出为难的表情、周末会顶着一头乱发抓着手柄不顾形象地大吼大笑、会在晚餐时弯着一双笑眼称赞自己做的菜。

喜欢开玩笑、有些不靠谱、充满破绽，却又温柔而且真诚。罗伊斯是一个特别的人，理所当然地在克罗斯的世界里拥有一席特别的位置。克罗斯乐意进入罗伊斯的生活，他会在罗伊斯喝醉了的夜晚专程出门去接他、会陪着罗伊斯去挑圣诞礼物、会在放暑假时担心罗伊斯一个人照顾不来Julius，便找个借口提早从家里过来。他和罗伊斯相处融洽，如果他将罗伊斯当作一个很好的朋友，这些大概就是他会为一个很好的朋友做的事情，此前克罗斯也不曾怀疑过自己对罗伊斯有什么超乎一般的感觉。

……不，若要认真说的话，也许是有的。克罗斯忽然想起过去无数个倏忽即逝的瞬间，罗伊斯凑近到自己面前时，他往往会没来由地紧张起来，甚至在对方看着自己笑得很开心时，不禁心跳加速；他愈来愈讨厌罗伊斯拿他们之间的年龄差距开玩笑，他不喜欢罗伊斯将自己摆在显得很遥远的位置上——明明和罗伊斯最亲近的人是自己不是吗？

各种征兆愈发频繁地出现，陌生的情感憋在心里，横冲直撞地找不出一个出口，他曾试图找出原因，却始终茫然无措，找不出个答案，也许只是因为他从来没有思考过另一种可能。

这样的情感就算是爱情了吗？克罗斯对此毫无经验，缺乏判断的标准，因此一时无法下定论。

只是克罗斯同样无法想像，自己会对其他什么人产生和对罗伊斯一样的情感，无论如何，罗伊斯是特别的，这一点毋庸置疑。


	17. Chapter 17

也许单纯是因为那个梦起了个头，也许是克罗斯将他对罗伊斯的想法换了一个角度诠释，在那之后的几天，克罗斯明明努力和罗伊斯保持距离，希望能自己一个人冷静下，将心中诸多难题好好厘清，他的梦境却步步紧逼，仿佛根本不打算给克罗斯稍作喘息的余地——他连续几晚都梦见了罗伊斯，梦里的情节愈发旖旎荒唐，其中一天克罗斯早上惊醒，甚至发现自己弄脏了床单。

这未免也太……克罗斯烦躁地抱着枕头，面朝下地趴在床上，一时都有些辞穷。一夕间觉醒的青春欲望和天马行空的想象力纠集，他仿佛在一个完全陌生未知的匝道口上，闭着眼睛就毅然选了其中一条道路，踩了油门急速往前，即便这条路是错误的，他也很难再回头了。

在梦里，罗伊斯再度招呼都不打一声地跑到了他的床上，伏在他的大腿上。被自己发现了，便仰起头来，眨着眼睛对他笑，眼里闪着一点狡黠的光芒。

克罗斯和他对看了一会，心跳如鼓，忍不住伸手想将他拉向自己，罗伊斯却不买账，挥开了他的手，又笑了笑，不由分说地就抓着他的裤头，将他身上宽松的短裤自大腿往下褪，接着在克罗斯的两腿之间缓缓低下了头。

在他张口时，克罗斯不由得目不转睛地盯着他的嘴唇看。

早晨醒来之后的克罗斯茫然地在床上趴了一会，没多久就绝望地发现自己光是因为回忆梦境就又起了反应。

所幸这天克罗斯上午的课开始得晚，他还有时间躲在被子底下想着罗伊斯，将自己亟待纾解的生理反应解决了，然后才偷偷摸摸地起床，将自己罪证似的床单给处理了。

就在他坐在厨房，一边吃着早餐，一边心有余悸地梳理自己对罗伊斯那些乱糟糟的想法时，穿着睡衣的罗伊斯走了进来，克罗斯在确定自己不是出现幻觉后，被牛奶呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。

罗伊斯不是早该去上班了吗？

“早。”罗伊斯奇怪地看他一眼，“你没事吧？”

克罗斯咳了一会，好不容易缓解了一些，才摇摇头，一边换气一边有些艰难地问：“没事……你今天不上班吗？”

“和客户约了时间，晚点得开车过去一趟，干脆早上就先不去办公室了。”罗伊斯回答，皱起了眉，“你那是什么反应啊？好像看到我跟看到鬼一样。”

“没什么。”克罗斯做贼心虚地低下头，把自己的早餐三两下地解决了，转身把杯盘顺手洗了之后，立刻就要逃离这个和罗伊斯独处的空间，他真的没办法在昨晚做了那么荒唐的梦和今早的事情之后面对罗伊斯太长时间。

罗伊斯却好像偏偏不让他如愿似的，在他把洗好的杯盘放下时叫住他。

“Toni。能帮我冲一杯咖啡吗？”

克罗斯挣扎了一下：“你自己也会用咖啡机的吧。”

“但是你泡得比较好喝。”

“……”

可能克罗斯身上有着隐藏的软肋，偏偏罗伊斯总能精准地抓住；又或者克罗斯唯有在面对罗伊斯时，才会浑身上下都是弱点，根本拿他没有办法。克罗斯看了他一眼，然后轻轻叹了口气，走到了一边的咖啡机前。

这台咖啡机还是年初克罗斯在咖啡厅打工时，罗伊斯一时兴起买的。其实克罗斯在那间咖啡厅待的时间很短，要说能把咖啡冲得多专业肯定是称不上的，但罗伊斯事前根本也没和他讨论，单纯是某天克罗斯和他聊了几句打工的工作内容，罗伊斯回头就上网买了台价值不菲的咖啡机，两天后快递直接送到家里，剩下的全留给克罗斯去琢磨。

克罗斯打开咖啡机看了下：“Marco，咖啡豆快没了，你帮我拿下。”

“在哪？”

“你那边的吊柜上层。”

克罗斯喊他去拿的本意是避免自己走过去又得和罗伊斯有过多接触，然而他一时忘了罗伊斯对这个厨房的摆置根本说不上熟悉，更别说要记得不常用到的咖啡豆是放在哪一个吊柜里了。他看罗伊斯翻找了半天，索性自己走了过去。

“我说的是这个吊柜。”克罗斯站在他的斜后方，伸长手越过了他，去把吊柜打开。

“那你得说清楚嘛。”罗伊斯嘟哝，抬头看见吊柜里的咖啡豆，立刻踮起脚伸手要去拿，手臂不意间和同时伸手的克罗斯碰在一块，克罗斯被他一碰，明显僵了一下，霎时像是触电似的迅速缩回了手。

罗伊斯见他反应这么大，不免疑惑地偏头看他：“Toni？怎么了吗？”

“……没什么，你快拿吧。”克罗斯站在他身后说，唯恐罗伊斯听见自己急剧加速的心跳声，却又有些舍不得从他身边走开。

方才被罗伊斯碰到的地方像是在隐隐地发烫，心头的情感也闹哄哄地翻腾喧嚣着，仿佛挣扎着随时要破茧而出，他茫然又渴求地盯着罗伊斯背对着自己的身影，发现自己很想像在梦里那样碰一碰罗伊斯，甚至想凑过去吻他。

克罗斯一时有些恍惚，觉得自己好像分不大清梦境和现实了。

吊柜里的咖啡豆是全新的，还没拆封，目测还挺沉的，罗伊斯双手并用，有些吃力地将一包咖啡豆拿了下来，转过身正想喊克罗斯过来接，才发现克罗斯一直默默地站在自己身后，离得很近，他一回头便迎面撞上克罗斯灼灼的视线，可能是光线的关系，克罗斯盯着自己的眼神里仿佛流动着晦涩难辩的情绪，让罗伊斯心头猛地一跳。

“Toni？”

克罗斯眨了下眼睛，垂眼看向罗伊斯手上的咖啡豆：“给我吧。”

罗伊斯怔怔地噢了一声，把那包咖啡豆交了出去。

克罗斯旋即转身退开了一步，和罗伊斯拉开距离之后，原先离得太近时的那股压迫感也消失了，罗伊斯有些松了口气，又觉得自己方才一瞬间的紧张有些莫名其妙。

他微微眯着眼睛，偏头审视地看向克罗斯，尝试为刚刚反常的气氛找出原因，也有些没话找话的意思：“话说……你是不是又长高了啊？”

“没有吧。”克罗斯低着头把咖啡豆倒进咖啡机里，没有回头看他，“最近没怎么量，顶多也就一两公分。”

两人的交流至此又再度中断了。克罗斯表面上专心致志地低头冲咖啡，心下其实时刻留心罗伊斯的一举一动，他知道罗伊斯正朝着自己这边看，只能惶然不知所措地听了半天自己失序的心跳声，复又在这一阵不无尴尬的沉默中，将各种可能性重新思考了一番，才逐渐地在心中拼拼凑凑地做出一个结论来。

从前他还未曾意识到，对此无知无觉，直到意识到了，一切又变得好像顺理成章，仿佛打从一开始就该是这样的走向，他对罗伊斯的那些眷恋、焦躁、渴望，和各种无法言明的情感，一下子都找到了归属。

可能……

可能他真的是喜欢罗伊斯的，克罗斯终于后知后觉地心想。


	18. Chapter 18

克罗斯这辈子还没有喜欢过人，更没有谈过恋爱，罗伊斯成了他的第一个对象，而这个对象无可避免地导致克罗斯的情路比其他人还要更坎坷崎岖一些。

他好不容易思考得出他喜欢罗伊斯的这个结论，却陷入了另一种不知所措的茫然——他喜欢罗伊斯，然后呢？

他知道自己的喜欢是不满于现状的那种喜欢，至少他能肯定，若是他想对罗伊斯做些他对梦里的罗伊斯所做过的事，罗伊斯的反应八成不会太乐观。换言之，他们的关系还远不到那种程度。如果罗伊斯还是像一直以来那样，总把自己当作同住的小孩子来看，那么自然也不可能将自己当作对象来考虑。

这也让他重新思考起了最开始的那个问题：罗伊斯究竟是不是交了男朋友？

这一次，这个问题要比克罗斯撞见罗伊斯在门口和人接吻、脑袋里乱成一团的那晚来得简单多了。

如果罗伊斯交了男朋友，他就不喜欢罗伊斯了吗？克罗斯扪心自问，然后立刻在心中给了否定的答案。就算罗伊斯交了男朋友，他也一样喜欢罗伊斯。

就算那个人真的是罗伊斯的男朋友，要他等到罗伊斯分手也没有关系。

当然，克罗斯是不会呆坐在那空等的。他知道自己应该主动做些什么，这一点却是最棘手的。

在克罗斯相对贫乏的人生里，他关于恋爱的知识储备量少得可怜，更别说亲身经历了。大学里谈恋爱的人很多，有的人一个学期能换好几个交往对象，按照克罗斯的观察，大学里的男生对女生的追求大多是碰运气似的，把人约出来，一起出去玩、一起出去喝酒，制造私下相处的机会，然后就是一翻两瞪眼地确认关系。

但是这对克罗斯的参考价值实在不高，他和罗伊斯相处的时间已经很多了，他们甚至都住在同一个屋檐下，罗伊斯往往心血来潮就会找间餐厅让自己陪他一起去，他们周末也经常一起看球赛或是打游戏。至于喝酒，克罗斯兴趣缺缺，也不乐见罗伊斯多喝。

这下克罗斯陷入了两难的困境，他认为自己需要改变和罗伊斯的相处模式，至少得让罗伊斯愿意正视自己、不再把自己当作小孩子来看，但他又实在不知道怎么样才是面对自己暗恋对象时应该有的行为和态度，也怕用力过猛，过早让罗伊斯察觉到自己的意图，把人给吓跑了。

这样的烦恼直接导致了接下来的一段时间，克罗斯怎么也无法继续自在地和罗伊斯相处，就连只是和罗伊斯简单地说上几句话，都无可避免地变得别扭起来。

克罗斯习惯在准备完善的情况下行动，他不愿意匆促行动打草惊蛇，因此有意识地保持着一段和罗伊斯的安全距离，蛰伏等待自己的行动方针拟定完毕。

然而克罗斯错估形势的是，在他还忙着闷头思考计划，小心翼翼地观望自己才刚新生萌芽的爱情枝桠时，罗伊斯先彻底失去了耐心，无法再忍受克罗斯将近一个月莫名其妙躲着自己的异常行为——搞什么，克罗斯这是还想不想和他做室友了？

于是罗伊斯在一个克罗斯又打算和自己错开晚餐时间、借口带Julius出去散步来避开他的晚上，直接在门口叫住了他。

“Toni。”罗伊斯喊他，“你先别急着走，我们谈谈？”

“……”克罗斯站在半开的大门前，被他这一下吓得不轻，有种被突袭似的措手不及，“我得带Julius去散步。”

罗伊斯挑眉，几乎用上了质问的语气：“所以没时间和我多说两句话？”

罗伊斯话都说到了这份上，一副不跟他把话说清楚不罢休的架势，克罗斯摸了摸鼻子，只好先将大门关上，才转过身来：“怎么了吗？”

“这个问题不该是我问你吗？你怎么了？”

克罗斯心头猛地一跳，总觉得这个对话似乎在他的梦里出现过，而他的梦境……

“没什么。”克罗斯想起自己那些难以启齿的梦境，一下子变得更加不自在了，眼神在空中飘忽着，就是不愿意再落在罗伊斯身上。

“你不是在躲着我吗？嗯？”罗伊斯双手环胸，都要被他消极配合的态度气笑了，“你躲什么啊？”

“我没有想躲着你。”克罗斯抬眼迎上罗伊斯的眼神，努力尝试导正他们的对话，避免朝着梦境里的方向一步步叠合。

罗伊斯和他对看一会，语气才变得缓和了一些，换了个说法确认：“也没有想和我保持距离？”

“没有。”

“你最近挺奇怪的。”

罗伊斯嘟嘟哝哝地说，话音已经柔软得像是委屈的撒娇了，克罗斯根本招架不住这个，喉头发紧地动了动，过了好一会才憋出两个字来：“……抱歉。”

罗伊斯朝他的方向凑近了一些，眯细了眼睛盯着克罗斯的眼睛，这下纯粹是诱骗似的问话了：“不能跟我说吗？”

别的不说，克罗斯这段时间对他的态度这么冷淡，又总是避着他，这点还是让罗伊斯郁闷了好一段时间的。就算是自己做错了什么，他至少得知道自己错在哪里吧？克罗斯这种表现，不等于是未审先判，还不给自己辩护的机会吗？

克罗斯又不说话了，甚至都不愿作一个摇头或是点头的表示，只是一径地抿着嘴唇，像是在忍耐着什么似的。

哎，孩子大了，大概是进入叛逆期了，有心事也不肯和他说了。罗伊斯心想，不由得觉得有些不是滋味。

“不想说就算了。”罗伊斯有些赌气地说，总归还是舍不得将他逼得太紧了，打算就这么把事情揭过了，“以后别再这么躲着我了，听到没有？”

“我没有。”克罗斯反驳道，接着又有些迟疑地开口，“你……”

“嗯？”

“你这个周末有空吗？要不要来看我踢球？”

罗伊斯顿了一下。

“唔……是联赛吗？是不是又会有很多人，还要你同学帮忙占位子啊？”罗伊斯问。虽然他听得出克罗斯这个提议有点示好破冰的意思，但上次那个阵仗其实让他感觉不大自在，不想再去和几个大学女生一起挤在看台上，显得自己分外格格不入。

“不是。”克罗斯很快地回答，“就是场练习赛，不会有太多人来。”

“噢，那行啊，我周末没事。”

“……你想找别人和你一起来的话也行。”克罗斯想了想，又补充道。虽然他已经将罗伊斯先前那个约会对象暂时排除在自己的考量之外了，但要说他完全不介意，那肯定是骗人的，如果有机会，他还是想趁早弄清楚罗伊斯现在的感情状况。

“啊？”罗伊斯有些困惑，“Łukasz出差去了，就我一个人。”

克罗斯闻言，盯着罗伊斯观察了几秒他的表情，露出了一副若有所思的模样，让罗伊斯更加困惑了。

“怎么了？你很想Łukasz去吗？也是，你们挺久没见面了——”

“没有。”克罗斯打断了他，“我只想你来看。”

……他刚刚不是才说找别人一起来也行的吗？叛逆期的小孩子都是这么反复无常的吗？


	19. Chapter 19

罗伊斯以为那一晚他和克罗斯说开了，就算是结束冷战了，他和克罗斯之间的相处也能回归正常，哪知道接下去的几天，克罗斯是不躲他了，却还是表现得有些古怪。

克罗斯和自己在餐桌边对坐着，说的话明显比以前少了，却又不像是不想和自己交流的意思——罗伊斯时不时地吃饭一半抬起头来，就看见克罗斯偷偷地盯着自己看，被自己发现了，才又迅速地调转视线，装出若无其事的样子。

“怎么了吗？”在几次来回之后，罗伊斯忍不住开口问他。

“什么？”克罗斯脸上闪过一瞬的慌张，没能掩饰得很好，“没事，你……你最近好像工作不太忙的样子？”

罗伊斯偏头想了想，猜想克罗斯的意思是自己最近连续几天都回家和他一起吃晚饭，才点了点头：“最近运气不错，没碰到什么加急的案子，能准时下班就回来吃饭了。”

克罗斯哦了一声。

罗伊斯挑了下眉：“怎么，不欢迎我回来一起吃饭？”

“没有。”克罗斯说，之后没再多说什么，好像方才艰难地挤出一个问题来转移话题已经耗尽心力了，只得突兀地停在这里。

罗伊斯不禁困惑地盯着他看了一会。

他猜想克罗斯大概是真的对自己隐瞒了什么事说不出口。一想到克罗斯早熟的个性和一贯冷静的处事风格，罗伊斯就直觉那肯定是什么不得了的大事，内心不免也莫名地焦急起来。

“那你最近大学忙吗？”罗伊斯又问。

“才刚开学，还好。”

“如果忙不过来的话，也不用天天做饭了。还有……”罗伊斯偏着头琢磨了下用词，“真的碰上了什么事就跟我说，我以前就说过了吧？好歹我也是个大了你九岁的大人，你别什么事都闷声不吭的想一个人解决，至少和我商量下，嗯？”

克罗斯的眉头轻蹙，像是在思考他的话，过了一会才很认真地看着他的眼睛回答：“我会跟你说的。”

“你这是打算让我等到什么时候才跟我说啊？”罗伊斯看他一副郑重考虑的模样，一手支着下颔促狭地调侃他，但见到克罗斯又抿着唇露出为难的表情，登时又心软了，这才摆了摆手，“算了，就先这样吧，你想好了再跟我说，别让我等太久了。”

我毕竟是大人，让着他点也没有关系，罗伊斯理所当然地心想。

周末很快到了，比赛安排在礼拜日，罗伊斯比上次提前了一些出门。这场练习赛确实受关注的程度远没有上次那场比赛来得高，看台上只稀稀疏疏地坐着一些观众，他随意挑了个周边都没什么人的位置坐了下来。

克罗斯正好在靠近看台的场边一个人做拉伸运动热身，脸上的表情淡然得堪称气定神闲，一点也看不出比赛前的紧张。罗伊斯觉得有些有趣地盯着他看了一会，直到克罗斯的视线飘向看台，罗伊斯才主动抬起手朝着他的方向挥了挥，算是隔空打个招呼。

克罗斯注意到了他，一时间动作一滞，又过了两秒，才仰着头冲他笑了一下。

小孩子笑起来真好看，罗伊斯忍不住心想。

可能和他有一样想法的人不在少数，克罗斯抬起头往看台这边看时，罗伊斯听见自己身后不远处传来一阵兴奋的哄笑声，等到克罗斯往回走之后，罗伊斯忍不住转头看了一眼，才注意到隔着几排的座位上坐了几个女生，正嘻嘻哈哈地聊天，发现罗伊斯回头看她们，立刻压低声音交头接耳了几句，接着又夸张地笑作一团。

罗伊斯不知道她们在讨论些什么，有了上一场比赛的观赛经验，他也不感兴趣，便又当作什么也没看见地重新看向球场的方向了。

这场练习赛比起上一场，两队的实力差距悬殊许多，上半场才过了一半，克罗斯的球队就进了两球，连控球时间也远多过对手。就在罗伊斯放松地想着说不定今天克罗斯也能刷个助攻还是进球时，忽然有人从他身后拍了下他的肩膀。

罗伊斯一回头，发现是刚才坐在他身后的几个女生之一，不知道什么时候走到了他这一排的座位来。

“抱歉。”女孩子脸上的表情无辜中带着好奇，可能还有点别的什么，让罗伊斯下意识地有些戒备，“那个……你不是我们学校的吧？怎么会一个人来看这场比赛？”

“来看一个朋友。”罗伊斯回答。

“是Toni吧？刚刚看到你们打招呼了。”

“嗯。”

“我们今天比赛之后有个聚会，你们要不要一起来呀？平时我们找球队联谊的时候Toni都不怎么来，挺可惜的。”

“我们比赛结束后要一起去吃饭。”

“哎？”女孩子似乎一点也没有因为罗伊斯略显冷淡的态度而却步，依旧兴高采烈地笑着，“那不然我们交换下电话？等你们下次有空了——”

但我喜欢的是男的。罗伊斯心想，正想等她说完再开口拒绝她，看台和场上却再下一秒同时爆出一阵欢呼声来，打断了她的后话。

罗伊斯回头看向场上，只见克罗斯的队友一个个全往克罗斯的方向狂奔，还扑到他身上大声叫嚷着庆祝。

“进球了吗？”前一刻还在搭讪克罗斯的女生赶紧回头问她的同伴们。

“Toni进的，是个超——级远的远射！”其中一个女生一边夸张地比划一边喊道。

“诶？我刚才没看见！”

我也没看见。罗伊斯心想，心里难免有些不爽——自己错过了这个进球的事情可不能让克罗斯知道。

罗伊斯婉拒了来搭讪的女生之后，总算才能清净地看完剩下的比赛。克罗斯的球队没什么悬念地大比分拿下了比赛，比赛结束之后，罗伊斯走到和克罗斯约好的地方，等他从更衣室出来。

“恭喜。”罗伊斯看见克罗斯走了出来，笑眯眯地说。

“恭喜什么？”克罗斯反问，只是没有看罗伊斯，低着头忙着将一条毛巾塞进背包里。

“你们大比分赢了啊。”罗伊斯说，接着顿了顿，“还有……你那个进球进得很漂亮。”

“你没有看到吧。”克罗斯拉上背包的拉链，抬起头来，看向罗伊斯的眼睛，“……那时候有人和你搭讪？”

罗伊斯心裡不禁咯噔一下：“你怎么知道的？”

他才说完，立刻就后悔了，还有些懊恼，本来能随便敷衍过去就算了，他实在没必要这么老实，很可能是被克罗斯传染的毛病。

“在场上看到了，看起来就挺像那么一回事的吧。”

罗伊斯一时语塞，也想不出自己该再解释些什么，克罗斯盯着他看了一会，旋即又垂下眼睛：“算了，也没什么。要去吃饭吗？”

“噢，好，在附近找间你喜欢的吧。”罗伊斯有些讷讷地看他，“喂，你是在生气吗？”

“没有。”克罗斯说。

虽然克罗斯嘴上是这么说，但罗伊斯又不瞎，就这么看着克罗斯兴致不高地吃完了一顿饭，期间也没怎么说话。罗伊斯几次主动逗他说话都效果不彰，心里想着应该想办法说些什么来把人哄好，但又实在不知道怎么样才算是对症。

罗伊斯回想了下此前克罗斯和他的对话。克罗斯是因为自己错过他那颗进球才不高兴的吧？但有人找他说话又不是他的问题。

还是说克罗斯是因为有人和他搭讪生气？

……你这么想就实在太自恋了。罗伊斯在心里对自己说，忍不住为自己脑袋里忽然冒出的想法感到好笑。

罗伊斯还没想好怎么哄克罗斯，结账时他习惯性地要直接拿出卡来刷卡付钱，却被克罗斯叫住了。

“我的那份我自己付钱。”

罗伊斯皱了下眉：“啊？干嘛那么麻烦？我一起付就行了。”

“不用。”

克罗斯罕见的坚持让罗伊斯完全摸不着头绪：“怎么了？”

“我不想再让你请客了。”

“……”

克罗斯这个回答听在罗伊斯耳里，纯属无理取闹，终于让罗伊斯有点不高兴了，他瞪了克罗斯一眼，见对方一点也没打算再多说什么来解释的意思，才没好气地翻了个白眼：“随你高兴吧。”

这间餐馆隐匿在和克罗斯大学校园后门有一段距离的小巷子里，这附近都是一条条的小巷弄，也没什么商家，罗伊斯跟在克罗斯身后出了餐馆，天色已经完全暗下来了，他们一前一后地走在一条狭长的小巷子里要回去校园取车，这一路上两人谁也没和谁说话。

罗伊斯走在后头，一开始还很有冷战中的自觉，只是走着走着，他盯着黑夜里克罗斯挺直的背影，又在这片沉默中渐渐地心软了。

我毕竟是个大人，总不能也被他那种莫名其妙的逻辑给绕进去，也跟着他玩冷战逃避那一套。罗伊斯在心里有些不是滋味地想。就当作是哄小孩子，难道他还能和克罗斯计较吗？

罗伊斯正想开口喊克罗斯，忽然听见远处传来像是吼叫的声音，他迟疑了一下，看见克罗斯的脚步也顿了顿，便直接开口问他：“你听见了吗？”

克罗斯点头，一边侧着头想听清楚：“在我们左手边。”

声音听上去像是有一男一女，生气地互相嘶吼着些什么，罗伊斯听了一会，很快地心里也大概有个底了——他最头疼的那类离婚案件里通常都无可避免地会出现的那种场景。

“继续走吗？”克罗斯问。

“唔……”罗伊斯想了想，“我们去看下吧，这里的巷子都没什么人，还挺暗的，在这里讨论分手可不大安全。”

他们原本还是维持着步行的速度往声音的方向走，直到女人的声音一下子拔高变成了尖叫，罗伊斯心里猛地一跳，立刻加快了脚步往前跑，克罗斯第一时间没反应过来，落后了他几步，也顾不得多想，马上追着他跑了过去。

罗伊斯没用多久便在一条暗巷里找到了那两人，女人站在靠近他们的方向，男人则是站在稍远一些的地方，手上拿着一把刀，甚至比一般的水果刀要来得长一些，在昏暗的巷子里显得格外触目惊心。

搞什么，这可比离婚官司还要棘手了……罗伊斯忍不住腹诽。

克罗斯停在他身后，压低声音喊了他一声，罗伊斯没回头，只是摆手示意他别再往前了。

“你别再过来了！”女人一边哭叫着，一边往后退。

男人对她的话置若罔闻，甚至还在往前逼近，罗伊斯看了感觉不大妙，这才出声：“先生，先把刀放下，有话好好说。”

那个女人一回头，看见有人经过，立刻哭着跑到罗伊斯身后：“救……救我。”

“臭小子，我们的事情跟你有什么关系？”男人有些口齿不清地怒吼，又前进了一步。

“我们已经分手了！”女人躲在罗伊斯身后声嘶力竭地尖声叫道，罗伊斯心里登时有些无语。

“我没答应分手！”男人又吼了回来。罗伊斯紧盯着他观察，眼前的人其实看上去还算年轻，只是面容有些瘦削憔悴，很高，但身材也很瘦。

“Toni，先打电话报警，说有人拿着刀想伤人，然后带她站远点。”罗伊斯低声嘱咐，同时不忘盯着前方还挥舞着刀朝他们方向靠近的男子。他在心里审度了下形势，这附近太偏僻了，根本没什么路人会经过，更别说女人穿了一双高跟鞋，如果要带着她逃跑，都不知道究竟能跑多远。

克罗斯应了一声，他心里记挂着的都是罗伊斯的安危，一边拿出手机，一边要拉着那女人往后退，眼睛全程死死地盯着前方。不料在克罗斯伸手去拉那女人的瞬间，那个男人却像是炸弹被点燃似的抓狂了。

“你他妈的拉她做什么！”男人愤怒地咆哮，霎时不管不顾地拿着刀朝他们扑了过来。

操。罗伊斯这下真的想骂脏话了：“Toni，站在那别过来！”

罗伊斯自己其实也提心吊胆得要命，但这下根本没退路了，他看准了男人冲过来时起步的脚步有些踉跄，抓紧时机侧过身抬腿去绊他，接着又趁男人重心不稳，往他后背用力踹了一脚，等到那人被踹得重重摔在地上，罗伊斯才扑上去，将男人按在地上压制住。

罗伊斯把人面朝下地压在地上之后，第一件事就是去扭男人的手腕，逼得他不得不松手放开手里的刀子。

“Toni，快报警吧。”罗伊斯将那把刀丢得远远的，这下才算是安了心，他回头对克罗斯交代，整个人还压在男人身上，满身大汗地有些喘——很大一部分是被吓出来的冷汗。

他后知后觉地闻到了男人身上浓重的酒气，心知肚明这次完全是一时走运，要是换个人，可能就得换自己被捅上几刀了。

克罗斯朝他走了过来，哪知道才走了几步，罗伊斯忽然听见克罗斯吼道：“Marco，快闪开——”

罗伊斯前一刻才刚放心下来，被他这么一吼，霎那间整个人还是懵的，还来不及反应过来克罗斯说的是什么意思，克罗斯已经抢上前来了。

电光火石的一瞬间，罗伊斯却不大清楚究竟发生了什么事，他只听见克罗斯先闷哼了一声，接着是被他压在地上的男人发出了哀嚎声，使劲地挣扎着。

然后罗伊斯闻到空气中出现了一股血味。

他的脑袋里一片混乱，慌慌张张地低头看去，地板上赫然出现一把没见过的瑞士刀，还有几滴血……来自克罗斯的手臂。

克罗斯的手臂被划开了一道长长的口子，鲜血从伤口涌出来，顺着手臂不断地往下淌，甚至滴滴答答地在地面上留下痕迹来。罗伊斯脑子里“嗡”地一声，声音带上了明显的颤抖：“Toni……”

“他另一只手里还藏了一把刀，刚刚想刺你。”克罗斯到了这时还能将来龙去脉给解释清楚。


	20. Chapter 20

罗伊斯先后打了电话叫救护车和报警。

所幸克罗斯的意识是清醒的，确切地点还是让克罗斯来说更容易。罗伊斯第一时间要打电话叫救护车时，克罗斯还试图阻止他说伤口没那么严重，被罗伊斯狠狠瞪了一眼才没再说下去。

医院过了一会打电话过来，说是救护车开不进这样子的小巷子里，他们至少得走到十分钟之外的大路上才能上救护车，罗伊斯正发愁，幸好几个警察来得很快，把那个男人带走之后，一个警察开警车送他们去了最近的医院。

克罗斯的伤口看上去挺深的，从下臂一路延伸到手背上，还一直汨汨地在流血，克罗斯先让罗伊斯拿他包里的毛巾暂时包扎止血，他没办法给自己包扎，便指挥罗伊斯动手，克罗斯表现得挺冷静，反倒是罗伊斯在过程中难受得不行，他先用一条毛巾包扎，但血流得太快，他们才上警车，罗伊斯就发现血都把那条毛巾给浸湿了，他连忙又用上第二条毛巾，才暂时没再看见血。

罗伊斯给他重新包扎完，蓦地鼻子一酸，立刻别过头去看向窗外。他得一个人缓缓，再盯着克罗斯的伤口看，他怕眼泪就要掉下来了。

他那么宝贝的一个小孩子，吵架了他都舍不得不去哄，结果竟然平白被人划了那么长一道口子。

“Marco？”克罗斯喊他。

罗伊斯使劲地眨了眨眼睛，才又转过头看他，声音有些哑：“怎么了？伤口痛吗？”

“还好。”克罗斯说，但罗伊斯分明看见他额头都疼出冷汗来了，“只是觉得你好像有点奇怪。”

罗伊斯摇了摇头没说话。过了几秒，忽然又朝克罗斯的方向侧过身来，伸手抱住了他。

“差点被你吓死。”罗伊斯低声嘟哝。

那也好过眼睁睁看着你受伤。克罗斯心想，他迟疑了一下，然后低下头，和罗伊斯靠在一块。

至少他可以先这样暂时假装他们是互相喜欢的。

克罗斯被送到急诊，医生初步看过了之后说伤口虽然深，但看上去主要是皮肉伤，局部麻醉完缝针就行了。比较棘手的是割到手背的那部分，如果割伤了肌腱，可能还得做手术复原。

克罗斯伤到的是他惯用的左手。

在等超声波检查的那段时间，罗伊斯整个人都坐立难安，还是克罗斯用没受伤的右手拉了下他的手，才把他拉回去乖乖重新坐下。

所幸医生仔细看完后便直接告诉了他们好消息。

“回去麻药退了之后可能还会痛，如果忍不了可以吃止痛药，伤口记得别碰水，之后定期回来上药重新包扎就行了。”

等他们能出医院，已经是深夜了，罗伊斯在医院门口打车带克罗斯回家，虽然医生说了克罗斯这都只是皮肉伤，算是走运的了，他还是一看见克罗斯包着层层纱布的手就心疼得要死。

“我还是打电话和你家里的人说一声吧？你伤得这么严重，总得让他们知道。”

回到家后，两人坐在客厅的沙发上，罗伊斯皱着眉很严肃地问他，之前到医院的路上他就问过一次，但马上就被克罗斯拒绝了。

“不用了。”克罗斯说，“这种伤口不到一个月就能恢复了，也没必要特别告诉他们。”

“我觉得有必要。”

“我觉得没有。”

罗伊斯不赞同地瞪他，克罗斯依然是一副一点也没觉得有什么的样子，坦然地和他对视，罗伊斯自顾自地瞪了一会，终于认识到自己在白费力气，叹了口气，败下阵来。

“先说好，我不擅长照顾人。”罗伊斯无奈地挠了挠脸颊，把丑话说在前头。

“我知道。”克罗斯回答，还嘴角上扬地笑了一下，这一点可能没人比他更清楚了。

“但你不能逞强，伤好之前别去球队训练了，其他上课还是平常生活有什么不方便的，都得和我说。如果真的不行，你还是得看看能不能先请假回家，让家里人照顾你。”

“只是暂时一只手不能用罢了，没那么夸张。”克罗斯说，发现Julius凑过来用头顶了顶他的小腿，这才想起一件事，“我们今晚还没带Julius出去散步。”

“我先带牠去吧，你坐着休息下。”罗伊斯说，站起身来去找Julius的狗绳。

罗伊斯带着Julius出去溜了一圈，再上楼进门时，一时在家里竟然找不到克罗斯的身影。

“Toni？”罗伊斯一颗心又被悬到了半空中。克罗斯已经离开客厅了，灯是关着的，他改到走廊上去喊克罗斯，又去敲了敲他的房门，却都没有回应。

是睡着了吗？

罗伊斯正想着要不要直接开门进去克罗斯的房间看看，忽然有个想法一闪而过，让他紧皱着眉头，转身往相反的方向走去。

站在浴室门外，发现浴室的门是锁着的那一刻，罗伊斯觉得自己都要被克罗斯给气笑了。这个人到底有没有在听他说话啊？

“Toni。”罗伊斯在门板上拍了几下，“你要洗澡怎么不跟我说？你的伤口不能碰水，让我进去。”

“我包了保鲜膜。”

“让我进去。”

罗伊斯没好气地重复了一遍，克罗斯的声音听上去也有些恼了：“我自己可以洗！”

罗伊斯翻了个白眼，懒得跟他争：“给你两个选择，让我进去，或者我现在打电话给你妈。”

“……”

克罗斯沉默了，罗伊斯想象着他的表情，忍不住笑了，又柔声哄他：“好啦，你是因为我才受伤的，你不让我帮，我自己良心过不去，就当帮我个忙行吗？拜托？”

克罗斯还是没有回答他，但过了几秒，罗伊斯就听见门锁被转开的声音传来。他还十分顾及克罗斯面子地在门外耐心地等了一会，然后才清了清嗓子宣布：“我要进去了。”

浴室里没什么热气，看来自己正好赶上，可能克罗斯也才脱下衣服就被他打断了。罗伊斯一边想着，一边往淋浴间的方向走。

淋浴间原本就不大，一个人用还行，同时塞下他们两个之后就难免显得空间逼仄。罗伊斯脱了上衣走进去时，克罗斯面对着其中一面墙，把大部分的空间和一个直挺挺的背影留给罗伊斯，全身只剩下腰间的一条浴巾遮挡住下半身，好像无声地向罗伊斯表达着抗议。

“你在生气吗？”

“没有。”克罗斯连回头看他一眼都不愿意。

“实话？”

“我说我在生气你就肯滚出去吗？”

“你生气了。还有，不会。”罗伊斯在心里小小地谴责了一下觉得这么逗他很好玩的自己，“好了，我要拿掉你的浴巾了，左手抬高，小心点别被水溅到了。”

罗伊斯拿着花洒把克罗斯全身冲了一遍，之后关了水，又将沐浴露的泡泡往克罗斯的背上涂，意外发现克罗斯在被他碰到的瞬间整个人都僵了僵，好像是很紧张似的。罗伊斯心里好笑，又考虑着该说些什么逗他说话，恰好双手正来到他的肩颈，目光所及，便是克罗斯上臂起伏的肌肉和背脊匀称而流畅的线条。

从进来之后，罗伊斯只顾着留心克罗斯伤着的手有没有被水给溅到，现在这么不经意地一看，这幅画面倒是有些出乎罗伊斯意料之外了。

他故作轻佻地吹了声口哨：“哇Toni，我之前怎么都没发现你身材这么好？”

克罗斯甚至不肯敷衍地应他一声。

罗伊斯不依不挠地笑着逗他：“不理我啊？”

“……你一定得拿这种事情开玩笑吗？”

罗伊斯自讨没趣，忍不住想嘟嘟哝哝地瘪嘴抱怨两句：“我觉得你以前要比现在乖多了，现在我说什么都不肯听。你是不是叛逆期到了啊？”

克罗斯又不说话了。

罗伊斯把他的背后洗了一遍，接着便很理所当然地喊他：“好了，你转过来。”

“这样就够了吧，你可以出去了。”

“听不懂你在说什么。你洗澡都只洗一半的吗？”罗伊斯又翻了个白眼，克罗斯的不配合在他眼里纯属不可理喻，他欠佳的耐心只够他停下来等克罗斯几秒，见对方还是没有一点动作，索性直接伸手去拉他没受伤的右手，强迫他转身面对自己：“好了，别再跟我闹脾气了，快转过来——”

克罗斯被他拉得不得不转过身，下一秒，罗伊斯的话音顿在一半。

操。罗伊斯在心里懊悔地骂了一声。他现在知道克罗斯为什么不肯转身了，但已经太迟了。

克罗斯硬了。

原本还能靠背对着的姿势勉强遮掩住，一旦转过身直面罗伊斯，克罗斯两腿间起了反应的器官便再也藏不住。

他的性器既粗且长，尺寸惊人，勃起之后昂扬饱胀，直挺挺地向上翘着，柱身因为冲过澡的关系湿漉漉的，湿润的前端正对着罗伊斯，这让他想假装没看见都不可能。

罗伊斯一时愣住了，脑袋一片空白，不知道该做何反应，唯独心脏因为紧张而在胸腔里扑通扑通地加速。

克罗斯先一步在这一阵尴尬的沉默中做出反应，他挥开罗伊斯的手又背过身转了回去，声音显得比平时还要冷上许多：“够了吧？你能出去了吗？”

罗伊斯明明听见了，但是没有后退。

他当然没有办法真的照着克罗斯说的，就这么丢下他跑掉——那不就是半途而废了吗？明明不久前自己才说了会努力照顾他。更何况克罗斯这种表现，就好像是因为难堪到了极点，才逞强地板着脸做出一副冷淡疏离的模样。罗伊斯知道克罗斯太习惯掩藏情绪了，要是自己真的就这么放着他不管，谁知道他心里得委屈成什么样，说不定之后还要继续和自己闹脾气。

因此罗伊斯非但没有离开，反而还朝克罗斯的方向前进了了一步：“要帮忙吗？”

“你在说什么……”

“这很正常的吧，你不好意思什么啊。”罗伊斯力求镇定地说，刻意用一种好像是克罗斯小题大做了的语气，很大一部分是为了哄克罗斯，“你的左手动不了，会不好弄吧，我帮你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要论艺高人胆大，有谁能比得过我们歪呢🥰  
终于能让我搞黄色了我可等太久了（搓手手）


	21. Chapter 21

罗伊斯半哄半骗，还有些强迫地让克罗斯又重新转身面向自己。

克罗斯看着他，表情里满是犹豫和怀疑，罗伊斯打算速战速决，省得徒增尴尬，便在克罗斯来得及再说些什么之前，抢先欺身上前，一手握住了克罗斯腿间勃起的性器。

克罗斯似乎是被他招呼也不打一声就发难给吓到，当下猛地倒抽了一口气，浑身都剧烈地为之一震。

罗伊斯能感觉到克罗斯的身体有些颤抖，急促的呼吸声也变得更加明显，也不知道是因为紧张还是因为快感。他心头不禁莫名地一软，用空着的一手搂紧克罗斯，一边在他耳边悄声嘱咐：“Toni，把眼睛闭上。”

克罗斯的眼睫毛又密又长，低垂着眼睛时，漂亮的碧蓝色眼睛就完全被掩藏在睫毛之下，连带地也看不见他眼里的情绪了。罗伊斯只听见克罗斯低声问他：“……一定得闭上吗？”

“对。”罗伊斯说，“不然感觉可能有点奇怪，你就……呃，想象是和喜欢的人做吧？或者随便幻想点其他的什么也行。”

克罗斯听了，忽然神色复杂地看了他一眼，但是片刻之后，又慢慢地垂下目光。

“好。”克罗斯的语气不知道为什么听上去带着几分慎重，接着才闭上了眼睛。

罗伊斯的心脏毫无预警地就漏跳了一拍。

“你不要一脸好像是要去赴死的表情好不好。”罗伊斯刻意打趣道，虽然知道青春期的男孩子本来就对着什么都能硬，其实自己心里也有些忐忑。

克罗斯闭着眼睛没有回答他，搞得罗伊斯又有些接不了话了，难道他该哄克罗斯让他不要紧张、自己会让他舒服吗？那也太荒谬了，今晚会弄成这种局面全是意外。

速战速决。罗伊斯催眠似的在心里对自己默念，接着便不管不顾地握着克罗斯那根性器套弄起来。他一开始的动作带着点试探意味，先是松松地将手搭在克罗斯粗长的阴茎上，没完全握住，仅仅是上上下下地抚摸了几下，克罗斯就被他摸得立刻喘了一声。

小孩子还挺敏感的。罗伊斯想着，不由得有些心痒。

他不自觉地舔了舔自己的下唇，手上的动作也变得更过分了，握住克罗斯性器的力道大了一些，把他攥在手心里一遍遍地撸动，原本抱着克罗斯的手也一路往下，探到他的腿间去抚弄阴茎根部的囊袋。

克罗斯的反应诚实得很好玩，每当被刺激得有些受不了了，就会惶急地用右手去抓罗伊斯的腰，手指蜷缩着轻微地发颤，同时却又下意识地摆动腰身，配合罗伊斯手上的动作和节奏，好像受不了过于强烈的快感，又不由自主地耽溺其中。

他平常是……不怎么给自己弄的吗？罗伊斯忍不住心想，光看着他这样的反应就心软得不行，他双手都忙着给克罗斯服务腾不出手，没法再抱着他，第一反应就是想凑过去亲亲他的脸，想想又觉得好像不大合适，只好改而悄声在他耳边没事没事地温柔安慰。

罗伊斯低着头，双手并用地将他的性器从根部到前端都照顾了遍。随着克罗斯的反应愈来愈激烈，罗伊斯感觉自己的脸颊也渐渐在这样的气氛下开始发烫，这多少让他感到有些焦虑，下手难免没轻没重起来，下一个瞬间，罗伊斯的拇指不经意地在饱胀的阴茎顶端蹭过，搞得克罗斯一个没忍住，闷声呻吟了一声。

那是克罗斯的声音，却又不是罗伊斯熟悉的克罗斯的声音，沙哑而情动，还蕴含着浓浓的情欲。

靠。罗伊斯完全猝不及防，脸颊一下子变得更烫了，克罗斯这样未免也太犯规、太糟糕了……

罗伊斯焦虑得动作愈发大了，克罗斯似乎也被他弄得快要到达高潮，大口大口地喘着气，还不断控制不住地挺腰，像模拟性交抽插的动作似的频频往罗伊斯的手里顶。

罗伊斯的腰被他掐得有点疼。

“Marco，我、我快要……”

克罗斯的呻吟听上去无措又渴求，罗伊斯被他喊得头皮发麻，还得脸红心跳地一边继续照顾克罗斯硬挺的性器，一边凑到他耳边，既像是安慰又像是鼓励地放柔了嗓音：“没事，Toni，乖，不用忍着了，就这样直接射出来……”

克罗斯的阴茎早已经被刺激得在他手里一跳一跳的了，像是濒临极限，被罗伊斯这么一哄，仿佛被他的声音给蛊惑般地闷哼一声，颤抖着在罗伊斯的手里高潮了。

他射得很多，浓稠白浊的精液射得罗伊斯双手满手都是，有些甚至直接喷溅在罗伊斯的裤子上，留下星星点点的暧昧痕迹。克罗斯仍抓着罗伊斯的腰没有松手，罗伊斯下意识地抬头去看他的脸，才刚射过的克罗斯表情显得有些呆滞，满脸都是情欲的潮红，他的眼睛不知何时睁开了，茫然地瞅着自己，红润的嘴唇闪着一点水光。

好想亲他。

这个想法霎那间闪过罗伊斯的脑海，下一秒，他就被自己吓得立刻回过神来。

“好了Toni，我先给你冲下。”罗伊斯发狠地咬了下嘴唇，想让自己清醒过来。他赶忙趁克罗斯意识还不大清楚的时候，飞快地拿来花洒，三两下就帮他把洗了一半的澡给洗完，又用浴巾把人擦干了包起来，之后就借口要换自己洗澡用浴室，急匆匆地把人给推出门外。

门才一关上，罗伊斯便懊恼地在浴室门口的地板上直接坐了下来。

靠，刚才那到底算是什么啊……

有些事情是明摆着无法自欺欺人的，比如说，生理反应。

天知道刚才在克罗斯面前，罗伊斯得多么努力才能掩饰自己也硬了的事实。

前所未有的罪恶感和恐慌在罗伊斯的脑中乱糟糟地搅和成一团，他长长地叹了一口气，然后把脸深深埋进了自己的手心里。

你是个糟糕透顶的大人。罗伊斯在心中充满谴责地对自己说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于让歪搞到小宽了（满足）  
下周休息不更新


	22. Chapter 22

罗伊斯懊恼地捂着脸坐在浴室的地板上，一时不大确定该怎么解释这个偶发事故。

他本来就是弯的，克罗斯又长得好看，脱光了在他面前、让他做那种事情，会有反应不是很正常的事情吗？罗伊斯一度试图在心里没什么底气地为自己辩驳。

唯一的问题在于，克罗斯从一开始就不是一个他应该对着起反应的对象。

罗伊斯此前面对克罗斯的时候，根本对此毫无意识，更没想过自己的性向会是什么问题，直到这天晚上在浴室发生了这种事，他才后知后觉地发现这怎么看都太有问题了，完全是能被登上社会新闻版面级别的性骚扰。克罗斯还未成年，就算是打着照顾伤患的名义，这种事也做得太过火了，他怎么说也不能再做了。

只能说幸好他从来没和克罗斯聊过感情方面的事情，克罗斯也不知道自己其实喜欢的是男人，否则……

罗伊斯根本不敢想象克罗斯要是知道了，会怎么看自己。他会觉得恶心吗？会因此讨厌自己吗？

他都没想到自己都这么大了，竟然还会对自己的性向感到难以启齿——或者应该说，正因为是对着克罗斯，他才会感到难以启齿。

罗伊斯走进淋浴间，闷头在里头洗澡洗了很久，心里的罪恶感让他没敢碰自己起了反应的下身一下，只是晾着不管，任由那里的反应自然而然地逐渐消退——他怕自己要是主动动手解决，他又会忍不住回想起方才那些不该发生的画面，那太危险了，简直就像是他真的对克罗斯有什么不可告人的想法似的。

他好像是一不小心打开了潘多拉魔盒一样，第一个反应就是亡羊补牢地扑上去，想把盒子严严实实地关上。

洗完澡的罗伊斯回到卧室，直接就面朝下地往床上一趴。他心头的思绪万千，还没完全整理清楚，但今天一整天发生了太多事，才躺到床上没多久，他就睡着了。

等到罗伊斯隔天早上醒来，意识还朦朦胧胧的，打开自己的房门正要出去，忽然听见厨房的方向传来一点声响，让他一瞬间清醒了。

他才想起来，克罗斯周一早上的课开始得很早，所以也起得比其他时候要来得早，现在八成已经在厨房吃早饭了。

罗伊斯站在门口顿了顿，一想到现在走出去八成得和克罗斯碰上，犹犹豫豫地考虑了半天，最终还是又走回房间里，把房门给关上了。

……烦死了。

罗伊斯苦恼地将头抵着门板，闷闷地叹了口气。虽然他算是决定了该怎么做，但他还是一时不知道究竟该怎么面对克罗斯，可能也有一部分在于他不知道该怎么面对自己那些乱糟糟的想法。

到了下午的时候，罗伊斯索性又发了条信息给克罗斯，告诉他自己今晚加班，不回去吃饭了，让他自己叫外卖。

罗伊斯下意识地觉得暂时减少接触对他们两人都是个比较好的处理方式。他在办公室里一个人坐着，都已经过了下班时间了，也许是因为今天恰好不怎么忙，人一闲下来就容易胡思乱想，而罗伊斯反反复复地思来想去，全是和克罗斯有关的事情。

这么看来，他和克罗斯两个人也是挺滑稽的，前阵子是克罗斯躲他，现在换自己躲着不敢面对克罗斯了。说起来，克罗斯还没和自己说清楚是为什么躲他呢，总不可能……是和自己一样的原因吧？

罗伊斯想到这里顿了顿，一瞬间还被自己这个想法逗乐了，随即又摇了摇头，把这个不靠谱的自恋想法抛诸脑后。

他想了半天，也没再想出什么了不起的思路，心乱如麻地一路坐到八点，想着克罗斯，又忽然觉得放他一个人在家放心不下，又赶忙起身开车回去了。

回到家时，克罗斯正坐在客厅的地板上和Julius坐玩，他听见罗伊斯走进来的声响，抬起头来看向他：“回来了？吃过了吗？”

罗伊斯含糊地嗯了一声，难免还是有些不自在地移开目光，坐到沙发上去，克罗斯见他似乎没什么想说话的意思，有些迟疑地看了他两眼，又默默地重新低下头，也没再说些什么。

明明是罗伊斯自己主动想保持距离、减少接触的，然而当克罗斯配合他这么做时，这下罗伊斯一瞬间又有些怅然若失了。

罗伊斯觉得自己好像有病。

他们勉强称得上相安无事地各居一隅，暂时维持着一阵不能被擅自打破的沉默。克罗斯低着头，专心致志地和Julius玩了一会，心情渐渐地好了，上扬的嘴角勾起一点弧度，再加上眉眼低垂的专注样子，让他的侧脸显得格外地好看。

罗伊斯看着这样的克罗斯，忽然想起当初临时起意要收养Julius的时候，他也只是在一旁看克罗斯和金毛玩了一会，忽然就起了要和克罗斯要一起收养的念头。

这样的画面总是能让罗伊斯心软得一塌糊涂。其实最初克罗斯刚来的时候，罗伊斯就觉得他挺可爱的，但那时候的评价相对客观，也就是说，不带多少感情成分，和现在这样，只是见到克罗斯笑一下心里就觉得高兴温暖是不一样的。

如果克罗斯能一直待在他身边就好了。

罗伊斯盯着克罗斯兀自出了一会神，猛然意识到自己方才思考的事情似乎不大对劲，又自顾自手忙脚乱地慌张起来。

克罗斯对罗伊斯心里上演了一整天的那些内心戏似乎一概不知，他只是在和Julius玩了好一会之后站起身来，有意无意地丢下一句“我要去洗澡了”就走了出去。

克罗斯这下子可算是给罗伊斯留下了个难题。克罗斯离开客厅之后，罗伊斯就坐在那和自己赌气似的苦恼了一会，但没过多久，他咬了咬牙，最终也只能跟着从沙发上爬了起来。

就只是帮他洗澡而已，其他什么别的都不会发生。罗伊斯在心里信誓旦旦地对自己说，他无法就这样放着克罗斯不管，但也不可能连续两个晚上重蹈覆辙。


	23. Chapter 23

罗伊斯跟着克罗斯进了淋浴间。

两人心里都藏着点无法和对方明说的心思，因此打从进入浴室，他们大部分时间都十分默契地保持着沉默，克罗斯背对着他将全身的衣服给脱了，罗伊斯伸手去拿花洒，目不斜视。

今晚的克罗斯比起昨天要来得配合得多了，罗伊斯给他洗头时，克罗斯安静地将头往后仰，方便他的动作，从罗伊斯的视线看去，这个样子的克罗斯听话而温顺，却也无可避免地又在罗伊斯脑海里唤起了前一晚某几个瞬间的画面。

“昨天我们系上有个女生去看球了，还在看台上看到你，之后给我发了好几条短信，问我你是不是单身。”克罗斯忽然没来由地冒出这几句话，把恰好正有些心猿意马的罗伊斯给吓了一跳。

“是吗？”罗伊斯没什么诚意地敷衍。

我又不喜欢女生。罗伊斯心想，但不敢就这么贸然说出来，生怕克罗斯误会什么——倘若他真的和克罗斯这么说了，昨晚自己的行为不就太说不过去了吗？

“你单身吗？”克罗斯又追问道。

“我单不单身跟你有什么关系？”

“所以你单身？”

“是是是。”克罗斯穷追不舍的问话让罗伊斯忍不住翻了个白眼，不明就里，却又觉得有些好笑，“我要冲水了，眼睛闭上……奇怪，我说你什么时候变得这么八卦了？”

克罗斯没有回答他，反而又开始了新一轮的提问：“那你喜欢什么类型的？”

“……反正不会是你们这个年纪的小朋友。”罗伊斯有些闷闷地嘀咕。

克罗斯顿了一下，才回应道：“哦，这样。”

罗伊斯替他冲好了头，才将花洒关上要去拿沐浴露，便又听见克罗斯的声音：“你喜欢的是那天在门口吻你的那个人吗？”

“你说什么……”罗伊斯一时没反应过来，有些措手不及，过了几秒，才猛地意识到他指的是什么，登时惊骇地瞪大眼睛，声音也不自觉地提高了几分，“你看见了！？”

“我那时候正好带Julius散步回来，Marco，我……”克罗斯背对着罗伊斯，都能从他的语气察觉到他的反应不大对劲，立刻就后悔了自己刚才脱口而出的话。他明明早已打定主意，不论罗伊斯是不是有了对象，自己都应该在对方面前装出一无所知的样子——罗伊斯是怎么看他的，和别人并没有什么关系。

克罗斯还苦恼地考虑着如何解释，一时没把话继续说下去，他急急地想转过身去看罗伊斯的脸，罗伊斯却一手挡在他的肩上阻止了他。

“Toni，你先别转过来。”罗伊斯说，只有自己知道他光站在克罗斯的背后都觉得难堪，像是被人当头浇下一大盆冷水。

他没打算让克罗斯知道自己的性向，刚认识时是没有特别说的必要，在昨晚浴室里发生了那样的事情之后，说了便显得自己作为一个大人有多么龌蹉又糟糕，打着照顾的名义占人便宜。

但现在他才知道，克罗斯早就发现了。

回过头想想，克罗斯不正是在自己去见了那个大学讲师之后开始变得奇怪的吗？罗伊斯这下才总算反应过来——这就是克罗斯面对自己每每欲言又止的原因吗？克罗斯发现了自己喜欢男的，觉得接受不了，才刻意躲着自己？

罗伊斯发现这下子一切就都说得通了。

克罗斯这段时间以来究竟是怎么看自己的？罗伊斯盯着克罗斯的背影，心里不禁泛起一阵阵的刺痛感。

他忽然就觉得自己挺可笑的，今天下午他想起克罗斯躲着自己的理由，还胡思乱想过克罗斯是不是起了和自己差不多的心思。

“放心，我虽然喜欢男的，但不会对你出手的，你小我九岁，又未成年，我没那么不道德。昨晚帮你洗澡时做的事情我也不会再做了，你要是还觉得和我相处或是住在一起不舒服……你想搬出去也没关系。”

罗伊斯是一口气说完这些话的，每一句都让克罗斯困惑又恐慌，罗伊斯话音才刚落，他也顾不得罗伊斯让他别转身了，立刻急匆匆地转向罗伊斯，反手捉住他的手腕，惶急之中只来得及抓着他的最后一句话追问：“什么意思？你想要赶我走吗？”

罗伊斯先是低下头看了克罗斯抓着自己的手一眼，又转而看向克罗斯透着慌乱情绪的湛蓝色眼睛。

即便到了这种时候，罗伊斯还是难以控制地会对克罗斯心软。

仅仅是那几秒的时间，罗伊斯翻腾混乱的思绪蓦地变得清晰了，总算彻底明白过来，至今那些心动和逃避也全成了一点淡淡的失落和无奈。

他好像在发现自己喜欢克罗斯的时候就已经失恋了。

“你不想搬走吗？”罗伊斯镇定地问，他自然知道自己这个问句是带着诱导的问话方式。

“我没想过要搬！”克罗斯急道，罗伊斯异常平静的态度反而让他愈发心慌。

罗伊斯盯着他的眼睛，而后叹了口气：“……好，那就不搬吧。”

只要克罗斯还愿意和他住在一起，那他也不会主动赶他走，但也就是这样了。

“Marco？”克罗斯仍焦躁地皱着眉，忍不住追问，“你是怎么了？为什么要忽然说搬家的事情？”

“我是说，如果你想搬的话。我是说真的，我不会对你做什么，但如果你和我住在一块感觉不舒服，你可以搬走。”罗伊斯说，忽然笑了起来，试图缓和下气氛，“我不会扣你押金的，嗯？”

“我没有——”克罗斯急急地开口，话音却顿在一半，接着他用力地抿了下嘴唇，才重新一字一句像是很艰难地说下去，“我从来没那么想过，Marco，我不会搬出去的。”

“那就好。”罗伊斯又笑了，没把他的话当真，但也没打算再继续在这个话题上再多说些什么。

他相信他总有一天能把那些见不得光的想法收拾干净，罗伊斯心想。否则他还能怎么办呢？

克罗斯不喜欢他，这本来就是很正常的事情。既然克罗斯不打算搬出去，自己也舍不得真的把他赶出去，那么他只能努力把他们之间的关系导回正轨。


	24. Chapter 24

克罗斯很难判断罗伊斯究竟是不是有意躲着他。

在那之后的几天，罗伊斯每天会准时开车来接克罗斯去医院换药，然后再带他去吃饭，有时候也会叫外卖，最后带Julius去楼下散步回来，以替克罗斯洗澡结束这一天，把照顾伤患的任务执行得堪称尽善尽责。

但显而易见地，他们之间的关系终究是有了转变，只是克罗斯一时还说不清那是什么。

罗伊斯在照顾他的同时却又有意保持着两人之间的距离，这听起来很矛盾，但却确实是克罗斯所经历的。罗伊斯表现得更像是一个亲切的陌生人，而不是一个已经同住了一年半的室友。

克罗斯一开始对罗伊斯这样的表现极为不适应，在罗伊斯连续第三天开车载他去医院时，坐在他的副驾驶座上忍不住开口：“你不特地来载我也没关系的。”

罗伊斯看了他一眼，不禁失笑：“小孩子逞什么强啊？你的手都包成那样了，我可不敢让你一个人坐地铁去医院。”

“……Marco，我再不到三个月就成年了，我早就不是小孩子了，你不用一直强调这一点。”克罗斯深深皱了下眉，很认真地看着他反驳。

“但是对我来说你就是小孩子啊。”罗伊斯又笑了，握着方向盘面向前方，没有回头看克罗斯，自然也没有注意到克罗斯看着他时神情复杂的模样。

尤其是这一点。克罗斯心想，和从前偶尔把自己当作小孩子来调侃不同，罗伊斯似乎开始将这件事挂在嘴边，仿佛有意无意地将这当作了一种手段。

但克罗斯仍然搞不懂罗伊斯想要做什么，这让原本就感到焦躁忐忑的克罗斯更加坐立难安了。

结果最后罗伊斯也没有回答他的问题。克罗斯闷闷地心想，他想知道罗伊斯会喜欢怎么样的人，没想到却被罗伊斯反过头来说了一通不可能会喜欢上一个未成年小孩子的话，甚至说如果自己因为他喜欢男人觉得不舒服，可以搬出去。

他怎么可能会那么觉得。实际上恰恰相反——但他又怎么能告诉罗伊斯呢？若是说了，不就形同向罗伊斯告白了吗？更别说那还是在罗伊斯提醒他不会喜欢小孩子的时候，克罗斯无法想象比这更糟糕的的告白时机了。

事实上，克罗斯甚至都有些怀疑罗伊斯是不是发现了什么，才故意那么说的——比如说，因为发现了自己喜欢他？那天在浴室里先是问他是不是单身、又问他喜欢的类型，是不是表现得太明显了？

克罗斯极为罕见地反思起自己的问话是不是太直接了一些。

那天晚上在浴室里洗澡的时候，克罗斯忍不住盯着罗伊斯的脸思考这个问题。他并不担心罗伊斯发现了会问些什么，按照过去几天的经验，罗伊斯在给他洗澡时肯定会装作什么也没看见，能保持沉默就沉默到底，像是生怕克罗斯误会什么一样。

在罗伊斯倾身去拿花洒时，克罗斯注意到他的一侧脸颊上有一点白色的泡沫，大概是刚才沾上的。

“Marco。”克罗斯喊他。罗伊斯抬眼看了过来，下一秒，克罗斯就伸出手，用拇指将他脸颊上的那点泡沫给抹掉了。

“脸上沾到泡沫了。”

克罗斯说完，罗伊斯还怔怔地看着他眨了两下眼睛，好像一时还反应不过来似的，克罗斯看得一下子不禁笑了。

他想他是真的喜欢罗伊斯。克罗斯的心里忽然无来由地冒出了这个念头。

罗伊斯随即回过神来，立即不自然地别开了视线不再看他，拿着花洒有些别扭地干咳了一声：“你……你下次直接跟我说就可以了，不用动手。”

罗伊斯这句话甚至说得有些磕磕绊绊的，让克罗斯一颗心在胸腔里像是触礁了一样陡然下沉。

“哦。”克罗斯听见自己这么应了一声。

他以前才不会在意这种小事。克罗斯闷闷不乐地心想，有种焦躁的欲求和无助同时无法自抑地在心中喧嚣不止，却找不到宣泄的出口。

这样尴尬而疏离的相处模式一连持续了两周，克罗斯觉得自己可能都要濒临极限了，他甚至怀疑过罗伊斯是不是想借由这样保持距离的方式来逼自己主动搬走，又自我安慰地告诉自己，一旦等到自己的手伤好了，一切就能重新回到正轨，罗伊斯就不再有理由在日日照顾自己的同时，又刻意疏远自己。

也许我不应该喜欢上他的。克罗斯甚至一度这么想过，他们俩做室友最自然愉快的相处时光全都终结于他喜欢上罗伊斯，他知道绝大部分的问题都出在自己身上，他一直不知道该用什么方式去和一夜间成了自己暗恋对象的罗伊斯相处，特别是在他们已经做了一年多室友之后，要继续同住在同一个屋檐之下，对比之下就显得格外艰难，他好像怎么做都不对。

即使如此，他也没有办法就这么不喜欢罗伊斯了。

好不容易等到克罗斯的伤口拆线，在医院拆线完回去的路上，坐在副驾上的克罗斯就主动开口了：“既然都已经拆线了，就不用担心伤口碰水的问题了，今天回去我就可以自己洗澡了。”

罗伊斯点了下头权作回应，过了一会，又忍不住提醒他：“还是得注意下伤口，洗完澡记得擦药。”

“嗯。”克罗斯别过头去看向窗外，努力压抑心里那股因为罗伊斯总把自己当小孩看待而心生的烦躁感。

克罗斯原本打算隔天晚饭时好好和罗伊斯谈谈，但隔天罗伊斯一大早出门时，就和他说了晚上不回来吃饭。当天晚上，克罗斯在将近凌晨时分才听见罗伊斯进门的声音，他想了想，还是从床上起身，走下床打开房门。

“今天比较晚？”克罗斯探出头来问道。

“嗯。”罗伊斯应道，他身上的酒气传了过来，克罗斯不禁皱了皱眉。

“你喝酒了？怎么不打给我让我去接你？”

“我去的可不是什么适合让小孩子去的地方。”

罗伊斯随口应付他，克罗斯一瞬间不由得恼火起来，又来了，罗伊斯什么时候能停止这种行为？

“你们公司让你工作出入那种不适合小孩子去的场所就没问题吗？”

“谁说我是因为工作了？”罗伊斯原本想直接往自己房间走的脚步一下子顿住了，回过头来看向克罗斯，脸上似笑非笑的，“我也是有个人需求的。”

“……”克罗斯瞪了他一眼，随即砰地一声用力地关上了房门，拒绝再和他沟通。

差劲。

隔天晚上的罗伊斯一样没有回来和克罗斯一起吃晚饭，回到家的时间甚至比前一天还要更晚。克罗斯听见了他进门的声音，下意识地朝墙上的时钟看了一眼。

他原本是打定了主意不想管罗伊斯的，但克罗斯还是控制不住地留心着外头的动静，罗伊斯进门之后好像就没了声音，连一点脚步声也没有。

克罗斯犹豫了一会，最终仍然放心不下，打开门走了出去。

罗伊斯坐在玄关，蜷缩着身体倚着墙壁一动也不动的，脚上的鞋才换到一半。

“……Marco？你没事吧？”克罗斯心头一紧，朝他的方向走过去。

罗伊斯的双眼闭着，整个人浑身散发酒气，被克罗斯喊了好几声，才模模糊糊地发出一声带着浓重鼻音的哼声来。

难道这也算是他的个人需求吗？克罗斯皱着眉心想。

“Marco，你醒醒，别坐在这睡着了。”克罗斯摇了摇他，见罗伊斯还是醉得神智不清的样子，没什么反应，他只好无奈地伸出手，想至少将他从地板上扶起来。

罗伊斯缩成一团的姿势让克罗斯不大好动作，他捉着罗伊斯的一只手臂，正琢磨着怎么把人扶起来，才琢磨到一半，他发现罗伊斯不知道什么时候睁开眼了。

“Marco？”克罗斯不大确定地喊他，罗伊斯有些迷茫地睁着一双朦胧的绿色眼睛看向他。

还有意识，那很好。克罗斯心想。他正打算再说些什么，罗伊斯忽然猝不及防地倾身凑了过来。

在罗伊斯的嘴唇即将碰到克罗斯的前一刻，克罗斯猛然意识到他想做什么，登时一把挡住了他的动作，不让他再靠近半分。

“Marco。”克罗斯的声音显得有些冷，“你看清楚，我是Toni。”

他不问罗伊斯这两天究竟是去了哪里、和谁在一起、做了什么，但那不代表他不在意。事实恰恰相反，他在意得要命，前一晚甚至因此在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，但他也不知道问了又能对他和罗伊斯这样停滞不前的关系产生什么影响，只得压抑着自己不过问。

然而他无论如何也不想被罗伊斯当做别的谁来做这样的事。


	25. Chapter 25

压抑得令人喘不过气来的沉默持续了好半会。

“……噢。”罗伊斯垂下眼睛，原先那点借着酒意升起的一点勇气一下子都像被浇了桶冷水一样，熄灭殆尽了。他苦笑了一下，“抱歉，我认错人了。”

“嗯。”

克罗斯很想问他是错认成谁了，但是问了又有什么用呢？

罗伊斯还坐在地上，他挣扎了一下，像是想站起身，克罗斯下意识地伸出手想要扶他，谁知道罗伊斯的手飞快地一缩，摆明了是不想让克罗斯扶，转而扶着身后的鞋柜自己站了起来。

“我没事。”罗伊斯背对着他，自顾自地说，“很晚了，你去睡吧，小孩子别那么晚睡。”

罗伊斯的这句话恰好成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。这段时间以来，克罗斯心中的不安一直像是根被外力不断拉扯的弦，就在那一刻，那根已经绷得死紧的弦霎时啪地断了。

“Marco。”

“嗯？”

“我要搬出去。”

“啊？”

罗伊斯在走廊上走到一半，听见他说的话，困惑地回过头来看他：“你说什么？”

“我会在学校附近找间房子，等合同到期我就搬走。”

“……你怎么了？之前不是才还跟我说不搬的吗？”

“嗯，抱歉，我改变主意了。我都要成年了，果然还是应该自己一个人住吧。”

他没有办法再这样一边暗恋罗伊斯，一边天天和他在一个屋檐下相处，却又眼睁睁看着罗伊斯若无其事地和他保持距离了。

他和罗伊斯当了太久的室友，继续下去只是深陷进退不得的瓶颈。他看似和罗伊斯离得很近，实际上他们已经不可能再回到过去那样子的相处模式，仅剩的说得上话的时候，话题总不离日常起居、生活作息，而这只会让罗伊斯继续习惯性地把他当作一个需要照顾的小孩子来看待。

他总得做出一些改变。

罗伊斯盯着他看了好一会。

“你已经想好了？”

“嗯。”

“……那好，随便你。”罗伊斯别过头去，“你想搬的话，随时可以搬，不用等到合同到期了。”

罗伊斯丢下这几句话，也不管克罗斯什么反应，直接头也不回地走了。

所以，这大概就是结局了。回到自己房间之后，罗伊斯躺在床上茫然地看着天花板心想。

客观来看的话，克罗斯倒是帮了他一个大忙——他还无法完全从自己对克罗斯的暗恋抽身，克罗斯主动说要搬出去，恰好彻底断了其他的任何可能性。

这么看来，克罗斯先前信誓旦旦地说不会搬出去也是在骗他。罗伊斯知道自己这样实在太自我矛盾了，但他只要想到这一点，不免还是有些不爽。

其他什么都是借口，重点是，克罗斯就是不乐意和他继续住在一起了。

罗伊斯郁闷地用一只手臂遮住了双眼。

撇开他暗恋克罗斯不论，作为房东，他至少有生气的资格，不是吗？罗伊斯生了半天的闷气也无法释怀，饮酒过量让他的脑壳突突地疼，加剧了他的负面情绪，干脆开始试图合理化自己生气的原因。

接下来的几天，罗伊斯早上出门时都刻意和克罗斯错开时间，晚上则是借口加班，总要拖到很晚才回家。头几天克罗斯还会发信息来问他会不会回家吃晚饭，后来好像是意识到罗伊斯有心躲他，也不问了，改为直接告知罗伊斯他去看房了，会晚回家，在冰里箱给他留了晚饭，毫无例外地都是罗伊斯爱吃的那几道菜。

罗伊斯晚上回家，一个人坐在餐桌边吃饭时，还是会禁不住地感到困惑，克罗斯这样算是什么？滥好人吗？明明之前都已经对自己避之唯恐不及，到了要搬出去的程度，却仍不忘要给自己留晚饭。

有天晚上罗伊斯回去的时候，正好在电梯门口碰上刚带着Julius散步回来的克罗斯。两人看见对方，一时都有些出乎意料，以至于维持了几秒的沉默。

“晚饭是肉排和卷心菜，我还没放进冰箱，应该还是温的。”克罗斯先一步开口。

“嗯，谢了。”罗伊斯应道，“……你房子找得怎么样了？”

罗伊斯有些硬着头皮找话题的意思，才刚说完就后悔了，劈头就问这个，简直像是催促克罗斯赶紧搬出去似的

“才看了几间，还在继续找。”克罗斯倒是没什么特别的反应，两人进了电梯，克罗斯蹲下身去将Julius项圈上的牵绳给先解开，“有些房东不让养狗，比较麻烦。”

罗伊斯闻言，不禁诧异地挑眉。

“Toni。”

克罗斯抬起头来，水蓝色的眼睛望向他。

“我没说要让你带走Julius吧？”罗伊斯说，“先说好了，我不会给你的。”

克罗斯显然没料到罗伊斯会这么说，错愕地停顿了两秒，才找回自己的声音：“……为什么？你没有时间照顾他。”

“我会有时间的。何况Julius是登记在我名下的，属于我的财产，我没有理由要给你。”

克罗斯的脸色沉了沉，像是对他的用词很有意见似的：“Julius不是财产。”

“你快成年了，该学会这个了，法律上来说，牠就是财产。”

罗伊斯知道自己说的这些话是太过刻薄了，他也确实在克罗斯的眼里读出了失望的情绪，然而他发现他好像控制不住自己，幼稚地因为自己感情上受了伤，便也不肯让克罗斯好过。

克罗斯和他一起住了一年半，Julius在他心里的地位却显然要比自己重要得多。罗伊斯忍不住讽刺地反思起自己究竟是做人有多失败，才会搞到现在这种局面。

罗伊斯低头看了Julius一眼。金毛蹲在地上，一脸无辜地看着他们俩，好像对家里发生了什么事完全无知无觉似的，他忽然就有种法庭上打离婚官司争抚养权的即视感，滑稽得很，只是他实在笑不出来。

圣诞节前，克罗斯在学校附近顺利找到了一间坪数不大的单人公寓签约，在学校放假回老家过节之前，就自己把所有东西都收拾好搬过去了，他没有问罗伊斯帮忙，罗伊斯也就什么都没说。

克罗斯在搭火车回老家的前一晚和他打了声招呼要走。

“Marco。”

罗伊斯习惯让书房的门开着，克罗斯走过来在他的门板上敲了敲，站在门口没有进来，隔着一段说短不短的距离和罗伊斯说话。

“我明天就回家了，圣诞假期结束才会再来多特蒙德，不过到时我就直接去学校那边了，这里的钥匙我……”

“你要走的时候放在鞋柜上就行了。”罗伊斯打断了他，“押金我会直接转给你。”

克罗斯哦了一声，罗伊斯话里逐客的意思足够清楚了，他却还是站在那定定地看着罗伊斯，没有动作。

罗伊斯被他看得有些不自在，忍不住开口：“Toni？还有什么事吗？”

临到道别的时候，罗伊斯的语气也随着心底那点隐秘的软弱而软化了一些，克罗斯犹豫了一下，他心里有很多想对罗伊斯说的话，到了嘴边，却不免避重就轻起来：“Julius——”

罗伊斯才听了个开头，心里那点柔软一下子成了火气，他直接烦躁地又打断了克罗斯：“我会照顾好的，你不用担心。”

见他这样，克罗斯想再说什么也说不下去了，他最后看了罗伊斯两眼，才像是下定决心地开口：“那就这样了，再见，Marco。”

“……再见。”

所以，这就是结局了。罗伊斯心想。

克罗斯在一年多前的那个夏天搬进他家，像是为罗伊斯开启了一个夏季美梦，连心口都被温柔地熨贴得发烫起来，只是这个梦持续得有些太久了，让人有些难以清醒，当克罗斯在深冬搬走时，清醒过来的罗伊斯像是睡了太久，难免头痛欲裂。

所幸这也不是什么太严重的后遗症，就好像晒伤一样，时间一长，大概就会自然而然地好了。

这一年的圣诞节，罗伊斯带着Julius一起回家过节了，Nico看见金毛兴奋得不行，连睡觉都想抱着金毛一起睡，被罗伊斯哭笑不得地阻止了。

回家的这几天，罗伊斯将Julius暂时安顿在家里的客厅里，晚上罗伊斯坐在地毯上一边和Julius玩，一边分心滑了一会手机，克罗斯的信息就是在这个时候毫无预警地出现的。

信息通知出现的一瞬间，罗伊斯才瞥见上头的名字就手一抖，手机掉在地上，惊动了Julius，咬着玩具好奇地抬起头看向罗伊斯。

TK：圣诞快乐，Marco。

只是一条很普通的节日祝贺信息。罗伊斯把手机捡回来点开之后，忍不住在心里暗暗地骂自己反应过度。

他还是摸不清克罗斯到底在想什么，也没办法自欺欺人地把这当作群发信息。

罗伊斯盯着手机发了好一会呆，直到被冷落了的Julius凑了过来，用脑袋顶了顶他的手，他才回过神来，揉了揉金毛的脑袋，把手机放到一边去，对那条信息置之不理。


	26. Chapter 26

新年之后，罗伊斯的生活回归到克罗斯搬进他家之前的正轨，唯一改变的大概是他每天得多留心下班的时间，好回家给Julius补狗粮和带牠出去散步。

克罗斯的生日罗伊斯还是记得的，那一天晚上，罗伊斯抓着手机躺在床上犹犹豫豫地考虑了半天，最后还是什么也没发给克罗斯。

他先前就没有回复克罗斯那条圣诞快乐的信息，两人之间的信息往来在前一年的年底戛然而止，自己若是再在克罗斯的生日特别发条信息，总觉得有些奇怪。

克罗斯一旦搬出去，他们再也没有交集，两人之间大概也就是比陌生人好上一些的点头之交了，没必要再特意做些多余的事情，不是吗？罗伊斯心想。

在罗伊斯差不多把克罗斯的那条信息给忘了的时候，克罗斯本人像是掐着时间似的，在一个罗伊斯刚洗好澡躺在床上发呆的晚上又给他发了一条信息。

TK：我这个周末能去你家看Julius吗？

罗伊斯瞪着那条信息沉默了好几秒，最后选择随便找了个借口搪塞过去。

MR：不可以。我要出差。

TK：那你什么时候才回来？

罗伊斯被他气得有些牙痒痒的，索性直接赌气地把手机关了静音扔到床上，不愿再多看一眼了，自然也没打算再回复克罗斯。

反正在克罗斯心里，Julius就是比自己重要得多了。虽然早在克罗斯搬出去前罗伊斯就有了这个认知，但是每每被克罗斯的行为再一次提醒，他还是难免感到不爽。

他和克罗斯一起住了了一年半，要不是因为Julius，克罗斯大概都不会想继续和他联系吧。想到这一点，罗伊斯心里就有些闷闷的，不久前那种离婚官司中和配偶争夺抚养权的即视感又回来了。

说到离婚官司和抚养权，皮什切克最近正好接了个挺麻烦的离婚纠纷，当事人名下财产相当可观，既想要独生子的抚养权，又不肯多分一毛财产给妻子，这也就算了，最糟心的是他们的离婚官司都还没打完，当事人就已经瞒着皮什切克带着小了要二十岁的情人出双入对了。

皮什切克发现了之后气得半死，但为了这个案件可观的律师费，也只能硬着头皮继续做下去，只是找到机会就忍不住要吐槽几句。

“他们去酒店开房间，都被他老婆的人拍到了好几次，我去和对方谈的时候看到照片都傻了，他这是什么情况？不想要抚养权了还是嫌财产太多？”皮什切克一边开车，一边抱怨个没完。

“……大概吧。”坐在副驾上的罗伊斯有些心不在焉地敷衍应道。

“我就不懂了，他想找他那个小情人，还差这点时间吗？在打离婚官司的时候犯这么低级的错误，至少也得低调点吧？连自己都管不住了，还想管财产和抚养权？”

罗伊斯又含糊地应了一声。这下满腹牢骚的皮什切克也注意到他不大对劲了，在一个红灯前停下时，忍不住偏头看向身边的罗伊斯：“Marco？你今天怎么了？”

“嗯？”罗伊斯这下才稍微回过神来，犹豫了一下，“我只是在想，你那个当事人怎么会找个小了那么多岁的对象。”

“啊？”皮什切克第一时间还以为自己听错了，狐疑地皱眉，“什么意思？”

“Łukasz，你觉得这种年龄差距这么大的真的没问题吗？”

皮什切克狐疑的表情旋即成了完全的莫名其妙：“Marco，我只负责离婚。我最多也就管到我当事人的财产和抚养权，他的出轨对象是谁和我没有关系。”

“……说的也是。”罗伊斯说，停顿了一下，不禁有些自嘲地笑了笑。

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”罗伊斯说，又将头转向窗外，有些出神地盯着外头不断向后飞逝的建筑看。

有一个瞬间，他忽然想起了当初第一次去看克罗斯踢球时，和他们一起坐在看台上、喜欢克罗斯的那个女生，叫做什么来着……Clara？

克罗斯适合的应该是那样的才对，在阳光下耀眼的、闪闪发光的，大方而坦然的美好恋情，这一切都很理所当然。

至于罗伊斯对克罗斯那点难以启齿的心思，从一开始就没有破土萌芽的必要。

在那之后，罗伊斯一连接到好几个新案子，开始了连续好几天忙得焦头烂额的加班生活。这对罗伊斯不是新鲜事，他这么大一个人了，就算没了克罗斯，他也能把自己的生活处理妥当，饿了就叫外卖、家里就请钟点工来打扫。

唯一一点比较棘手的是，他本来是打算让钟点工顺便帮忙带Julius去楼下散步溜溜，但Julius可能是和他和克罗斯生活得久了，对于外人显得很抵触，让外人进到家里打扫卫生还能接受，然而一旦钟点工拿出牵绳来，他就固执趴在原地不肯移动分毫，颇有几分宁死不从的架势。罗伊斯尝试换了几个钟点工，后来又固定让一个钟点工来了好几次，情况也没见气色，他基本就放弃了。

罗伊斯起初发现这件事时还觉得挺欣慰的——和外人一比，他们家金毛就显得和他亲了。罗伊斯这么想，难免还有些和心里只有金毛的克罗斯赌气的成分。

但到了后来，当罗伊斯连续好几天必须加班到晚上十一点过后才回到家，整个人都已经累得意识昏昏沉沉了，回到家只想往直接闭眼床上一躺，却不得不硬撑着爬起来去找牵绳。

Julius在家等了他一天总算等到了人，兴高采烈地猛摇尾巴，还围着他不断地转圈。

等到罗伊斯把兴奋过度的金毛带下楼溜了几圈，消耗了足够的体力，再回到家里时，早就已经过了半夜，金毛习惯了从前克罗斯在时的作息，往往散步回来了还叼着玩具想要人陪牠玩，罗伊斯好几次拿着玩具坐在地上陪玩，玩着玩着就不知不觉地闭上眼睛打起盹来。

连续好几天的睡眠不足让顶着黑眼圈的罗伊斯在办公室里被几个同事关心了几句，但他是打死也不可能会说原因的。无论如何他都得撑下去，否则不就着实了克罗斯认为他无法照顾好Julius的偏见了吗？

他可以照顾好Julius，就算没有克罗斯，那也没什么大不了。

在一连加了好几天班之后的周末，罗伊斯一大早就被快递员按电铃给吵醒。

他有些莫名其妙，他最近根本什么也没买，何况那箱快递还超乎寻常地沉，然而收货人却又确确实实地写着自己的地址和名字。

他在门口拆了那箱快递，打开来一看，是一大包狗粮，包装看上去和Julius目前吃的是一模一样的。

“……”罗伊斯立刻就知道这快递是谁订的了。

克罗斯这种行为在他眼里无异于赤裸裸的挑衅了，他是觉得自己连在狗粮这点小事上都靠不住吗？罗伊斯不禁气结，直接转身把那箱快递晾在玄关不管，同时拿着自己的手机开始搜索各种狗粮，很快地选了自己能找到的最贵的狗粮，一口气就买了一堆。

他的狗才用不着克罗斯操心。

买完之后，罗伊斯走进客厅，Julius一看见他，立刻兴奋地爬了起来，罗伊斯蹲下来摸了摸牠的头。

“把他忘了吧。”罗伊斯对着金毛低声嘟哝。他和Julius也只剩下彼此了，是克罗斯自己要搬出去的，不是吗？

尽管如此，罗伊斯仍然难免被克罗斯的一些行为弄得迷惑不解。比如说，在罗伊斯把克罗斯寄的狗粮给扔了的一周之后，克罗斯又给他发了信息。

TK：我把新租的地方布置好了。

TK：你要不要来看看？


	27. Chapter 27

克罗斯很难不对罗伊斯的反应感到受挫。

他尝试给罗伊斯发了几次信息，不是被罗伊斯无视了就是得到极其冷淡的回复，就连他拿想看看Julius做借口想去罗伊斯家都被拒绝了。

他想念Julius，当然更想罗伊斯，他很努力地想出一些正当的理由好和罗伊斯继续保持联系、最好能再见上面。

然而罗伊斯似乎不大想再看见他的样子，克罗斯不确定自己是不是做错了什么，在罗伊斯这种俨然不想再有交集的态度之下，他也很难得到什么线索。

克罗斯面对着停滞不前的状态感到有些焦躁，却又一筹莫展。

冬季进入了最严寒的时候，大部分的人都躲进了教学楼里，户外只剩下还在训练的球队和被雪覆盖了的球场，一眼望去尽是白茫茫的景象，克罗斯一边跑圈，一边发呆，穆勒跑在他身边絮絮叨叨地说话，克罗斯时不时地会应上一两句。

穆勒最近也才新搬了家，搬到和女朋友离得更近的公寓去了，花了两三个周末才终于把公寓里整理布置好，第一件事就是吆喝大学里的同学朋友一起到家里去开派对。

克罗斯听了下穆勒都找了哪些人，忍不住评论：“听起来很麻烦。”

“怎么会？”

“你才刚搬进去整理好就开这么大的派对，派对结束马上又得重新打扫吧。”

“这不就是办新家派对的真谛吗？”穆勒一脸的理所当然，依旧兴致很高的样子。

克罗斯实在不理解这种行为，正想继续吐槽，然而就在他开口的前一刻，穆勒的话忽然让他心头闪过了一点别的灵感。

“Toni？所以你会来吗？”穆勒催促地又问了一次。

“嗯？”克罗斯稍微回过神来，“哦，可以。”

“诶？真难得。”

克罗斯对派对本身没什么兴趣，但是他觉得他可以拿相同的理由做借口，邀请罗伊斯到自己住的地方来。

训练结束之后，克罗斯就给罗伊斯发了条信息过去。

克罗斯默默地等到了第二天，然而他发的信息像是石沉大海，一点来自罗伊斯的回音也没有。

他很忙吗？克罗斯不禁心想。

但从前罗伊斯再忙也不会忘记给他回信息的。

或者……他会不会有新的对象了？

克罗斯又回想起了罗伊斯在家门口前和人接吻的那个令人不愉快的画面。

隔天晚上九点，克罗斯难免闷闷不乐地仰躺在床上，拿着手机对屏幕发呆。过了好一会，在他准备放下手机的那个瞬间，他的手机忽然毫无预警地响了。

克罗斯看见亮起的屏幕上显示的名字，猛地从床上坐起身来，一时还有些怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。

是罗伊斯打来的电话。

克罗斯急匆匆地打车到了动物医院，一下车就立刻往医院旁的停车场跑，没过多久，他就远远地看见罗伊斯的车从入口处开了进来。

罗伊斯的车才刚停好，克罗斯就顾不得再多等，打开后座的车门去看趴在座位上的Julius。金毛明显没什么精神，看见是克罗斯，只勉强地用头蹭了蹭他的手，还是一副恹恹的模样。

“是不是要挂急诊？”罗伊斯问，慌张的声音听上去还带着喘。

“嗯，我来的路上先打电话给医院了，应该不用等太久。”克罗斯说，接着小心翼翼地将Julius从后座抱起来，“我们走吧。”

Julius从昨天就开始拉肚子，一开始症状还比较轻微，因此罗伊斯隔天还是照常去上班了，谁知道等他下班回到家，就发现Julius不但症状加剧，还吃什么吐什么，搞得罗伊斯一下慌了手脚，从前Julius去医院做定期检查都是克罗斯一个人带着去的，情急之下罗伊斯什么也顾不得了，心急如焚地直接打给了克罗斯。

他们坐在候诊间等医生来的时候，克罗斯让Julius躺在自己腿上抱着牠，一边和罗伊斯问了几句Julius这两天吃饭和喝水的状况，罗伊斯既担心又恐慌，说话时都变得又快又急，克罗斯默默地听他说了一会，目光扫过罗伊斯通红的眼眶，终于忍不住空出一手去握住他的手。

“Marco，”克罗斯的手覆在他的手背上，安稳的温度传递过来，“没事的。”

罗伊斯愣了一下，发红的眼睛看向克罗斯，蓦地一阵鼻酸，连带地也有些说不下去了：“……嗯。”

过了一会，他们就被通知带Julius进到诊间里，医生仔细地检查了几个项目，Julius没有发烧，也没有寄生虫的问题，看上去最有可能就是吃坏肚子。

“这几天吃的东西有什么变化吗？或是不小心吃了什么？”医生问。

“应该没有吧……”罗伊斯下意识地看了一眼克罗斯，然后顿了顿，“牠之前的狗粮吃完了，换了新的算吗？”

医生还没说话，克罗斯先一步开口追问：“你换了牠的狗粮？我之前给你寄的那些呢？”

“……我没喂。”

医生大概是看出了他们有些尴尬的气氛，自顾自地接话说了下去：“有时候刚换狗粮会不适应，也有可能出现类似症状。新的就先别喂了，这几天尽量让牠多喝水，从容易消化的食物开始少量地喂一点，看看状况，还是吐得很严重的话再带回来检查。”

医生说完，又给Julius开了点止吐的药，便结束了看诊。

两人走出医院前，罗伊斯抬头看了下时间，这才后知后觉地发现已经很晚了。无论如何，他既然当初拒绝了让克罗斯带走Julius，今晚本就不应该打给他，何况还是这么晚的时候。

他可能是有点依赖克罗斯了，罗伊斯忍不住心想，意识到这一点让他对自己的处境感到更加无奈了。

罗伊斯在医院门口停下脚步：“要我载你回去吗？”

人毕竟是他找来的，总不能一出医院就直接丢下克罗斯走人。

“不用。”克罗斯摇头，旋即又补上一句，“今晚能让我照顾Julius吗？我住得离医院更近，要是还有什么状况我能直接带他过来。”

罗伊斯皱了下眉，第一时间就下意识地想开口拒绝，然而一抬眼，看见克罗斯双手抱着金毛，用隐含期待的蓝眼睛望着他，罗伊斯立刻就没有原则地心软了。

“还是……你今晚要不要直接来我家住？你就算离得近，没有车也不方便吧。”

这倒是超出克罗斯的意料之外了，心头不禁猛地为之一跳，想都没想就答应了：“好。”

罗伊斯叹了一口气，迈开了脚步往前走：“那就走吧。”

罗伊斯这口气叹得克罗斯一下子又有些忐忑起来。

他是不是其实不大情愿？克罗斯看着罗伊斯的反应，心中顿时就冒出了一些不怎么美好的猜想。

时隔一段时间再次回到罗伊斯家里，克罗斯进门换鞋时一时没忍住，留心多看了鞋柜里的鞋子几眼，发现和他离开时比起来没什么差异，他才总算稍微放心了一些。

克罗斯和罗伊斯把Julius带到客厅牠的窝前，克罗斯哄着金毛喝了点水之后，两人便挨着彼此的肩膀蹲坐在Julius身边，有些紧张观察了一会。

“只喝水应该不要紧。”克罗斯判断，Julius正睁着圆滚滚的眼睛拿脑袋去蹭他的小腿，“那今晚暂时没问题了，明天早上起来我喂牠点东西吃，再观察看看。”

罗伊斯双手抱着膝盖，半张脸埋在手臂里嗯了一声，想了想又抬起头开口问道：“你明天早上不用去学校吗？”

“我早上没课。”

“噢。”罗伊斯犹豫了一会，“我明天一大早得去开个庭，还是我待会把备份钥匙给你？”

“可以。”

罗伊斯又将下巴枕在了手臂上，盯着Julius还是一副很担心的模样，但克罗斯的心思完全被他挨着自己的这件事给占据了，克罗斯太久没有见到他了，罗伊斯又离得太近了，而他闷闷不乐的表情会让克罗斯很想凑过去吻他。

“……我不该给Julius换狗粮的。”罗伊斯小声地嘟哝，要不是克罗斯的注意力全放在了他身上，他很可能根本听不清罗伊斯说了什么。

“你怎么忽然就给牠换狗粮了？”克罗斯问，之前Julius吃的狗粮都是他买的，罗伊斯买得最多的是玩具，更别说自己不久前还专程给罗伊斯寄了狗粮，罗伊斯没理由要专程去买新的。

想到自己先前寄的狗粮，克罗斯一瞬间不禁对罗伊斯换了Julius狗粮的行为产生了一点怀疑，他微微皱着眉，看着罗伊斯等待对方解释，罗伊斯却选择直接无视他的视线不吭声了。

克罗斯的心不由得一沉。

“如果你是因为不想喂我买的狗粮……”克罗斯说，难免有些伤心地顿了顿。如果先前一段时间罗伊斯冷淡的态度只是让克罗斯怀疑对方是不是想躲着自己，眼前罗伊斯的反应则无异于直接证实了这样的猜测。

他不知道罗伊斯什么时候反感他反感成这样了，连自己买的狗粮都不想喂。

“那至少先让牠新旧混着吃，等到牠吃习惯了再全换新的。”克罗斯艰难地把话说完了。

罗伊斯察觉到克罗斯的情绪低落，回头看向他，呐呐地像是想解释什么，最后仍是什么也说不出口。

“……好。”


	28. Chapter 28

当晚克罗斯睡前刷牙时还特地在浴室里观察了下，确定自己没看见什么其他人的生活痕迹，才总算安心了些。

克罗斯觉得自己这样实在有点变态，尤其是在罗伊斯摆明了不喜欢他的情况下。

罗伊斯明天还得早起去开庭，已经回房间去睡了，克罗斯却还睡不着，又回到了客厅，走到Julius身边坐下。

克罗斯一边抚摸金毛的脑袋，一边想着罗伊斯发了会呆，最后重重的心事全成了一声轻轻的叹息。

“我还是喜欢他。”克罗斯用一种像是给论文下结论似的郑重语气说。

就算罗伊斯现在不喜欢他、就算罗伊斯可能会有别的对象，只要他不明说喜欢罗伊斯，罗伊斯也就不能彻底地拒绝他，不是吗？

这样的念头一出现，克罗斯的心情霎时又明朗起来，继续默默地琢磨起他追求罗伊斯的计划了。

Julius在这个时候恰好给了他一个绝佳的理由，克罗斯收下了罗伊斯的备份钥匙，就没有一时半会要还回去的打算。

罗伊斯隔天早早地下班回来，一进门就恰好看见克罗斯在厨房里给Julius换水，克罗斯听见他进门的声音，手里还拿着Julius水盆就抬起头来朝他笑了一下，是那种舒展着眉眼很轻松随意的笑容。

在罗伊斯反应过来自己竟因为那个笑容愣了一下时，他忍不住在心里唾弃了下对克罗斯几乎毫无招架之力的自己，然后才不情不愿地朝克罗斯走了过去。

克罗斯一边把水盆放回Julius面前，一边瞄了一眼罗伊斯，对方蹲在自己身边摸了摸Julius，却没打算说话的意思。克罗斯想了想，问了句：“今天开庭不顺利？”

“啊？”罗伊斯困惑地看他。

“你看起来心情不大好的样子。”

“噢，”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“那倒不是因为开庭……不过对方的当事人确实挺莫名其妙的，啊，但我的当事人也很烦人就是了，他们两个吵来吵去吵了好久了，一下撤诉一下不撤诉的，吵架居然还要把我拉下水。”

罗伊斯不想克罗斯再多问，索性把话题带到今天开庭的那个案子上去，以前罗伊斯就很习惯拉着克罗斯吐槽各种奇葩的客户，也不管克罗斯能听懂多少，反正克罗斯从来也不会嫌他烦。

这一次罗伊斯吐槽的是一对夫妻离婚后关于探望权的纠纷：“我当事人告他的前妻不让他探望小孩，尤其对方还带着小孩偷偷搬家了。”

“那你当事人怎么找到人的？”

“提告就找得到了，对方被告了总不能不出面。”

“……”

克罗斯沉默了几秒，罗伊斯以为他是想接着吐槽什么，一手撑着下巴看他，没想到克罗斯转过头来盯着他看：“你不会偷偷搬家的吧？”

“……”

克罗斯这个问句一下子把罗伊斯给噎得说不出话来了，

这实在太荒谬了，罗伊斯心想，自己的暗恋对象俨然在拿他们两人的关系和自己的案子做对比，他一时甚至不知道该拿什么来反驳。Julius是财产不是子女没有探望权的问题？他们没有离婚，甚至根本从来也没在一起过？

“……不会，我的房贷都还没还完呢。”

“那就好。”克罗斯很快地说。

罗伊斯一颗心蓦地都被他这三个字吊了起来，一下子有种冲动想问清楚他“那就好”是什么意思、好在哪里，然而他坐立难安地忐忑了一会，最后还是什么也没问。

他不敢。

“Julius今天还是没什么精神，但至少喂他吃了点东西没再吐了，待会我出门去给他买包之前吃的狗粮，明天开始试着喂一点看看。”克罗斯又将话题带到Julius身上，罗伊斯听到了也只是心不在焉地嗯了一声。

等到克罗斯出门都快二十分钟了，罗伊斯才一拍大腿想起一件事来——他们家Julius吃的狗粮光一包就重得要命，以前都是直接上网买的，克罗斯怎么就一个人出门去买了？

不久之后，罗伊斯一听见门口传来开门的声音，立刻就往外走到走廊上，看见克罗斯一手开门，另一手拖着一大包沉甸甸的狗粮进门，他一边朝对方走了过去，一边问：“很重吧？怎么不让我开车载你去买？”

“还好，也没有很重。”

克罗斯暂时将钥匙放在鞋柜上，而后在玄关坐下，低着头专心地换鞋。从罗伊斯站着的角度，能看见克罗斯低垂眉眼时格外长而翘的睫毛，显得一副很乖巧的模样，让罗伊斯忍不住伸手想去揉下他的头发：“小孩子逞什么强啊？我又——”

“不要摸我的头。”他话还没说完，克罗斯就皱着眉打断了他，一并避开了他的动作，“我自己一个人就可以了。”

罗伊斯的手在空中一顿，才收了回来，不免抱怨：“搞不懂你在坚持什么，依靠下大人不好吗？省时省力。”

“不好。”克罗斯异常坚持。

“……行吧，你高兴就好。”

罗伊斯也有些不爽了，克罗斯当他遇上谁都愿意这么多管闲事的吗？类似的情况以前就发生过好多次了，这下罗伊斯不免又在心里翻起了克罗斯搬出去之前的那些旧账，追根究底，克罗斯要不是觉得自己算不上是个可靠的大人，就是根本不想和自己有更多不必要的交集。

克罗斯把狗粮放到厨房，交代了几句照顾Julius该注意的事情之后就离开了，罗伊斯还坐在餐桌旁发呆。

要不是为了Julius，克罗斯可能根本不会想再回到这里吧。一个小孩子从十六岁开始和他住在一起，结果成年了反而对自己避之唯恐不及，罗伊斯想想都觉得自己挺失败的。

更别说他还暗恋人家。罗伊斯不禁低头苦笑了一下。

隔天罗伊斯为了一个加急的案子得加班到很晚，他还挂心着家里Julius的状况，犹豫了半天，只好发信息问克罗斯晚上能不能再去照顾Julius，克罗斯很快地给了他回复。

TK：可以，本来我今天就打算去看牠。

罗伊斯才想起来克罗斯昨天走前好像没把钥匙还他。

MR：我今天很晚才能回去。

TK：我会等你。

罗伊斯第一时间不禁松了口气，然而随即又忍不住有些发愁。

他好像还是学不会该怎么和克罗斯保持距离。

罗伊斯很想加快进度赶紧把这个加急的案子做完了，他就能回去自己照顾Julius，不用克罗斯在他家留得那么晚，但这个案子也不是他一个人能决定的，在他几乎要完全失去耐心的时候，客户单位那边的人总算是点了头，对今天的成果表示满意。

罗伊斯被这个案子折腾得累得不行，回到家又是将近午夜了，克罗斯一边低头看手机，一手则抱着Julius坐在客厅里等他，罗伊斯从冰箱拎出一瓶冰水灌了一大口，接着就往沙发上一摊：“累死我了。”

克罗斯看着他抱着抱枕在沙发上滚来滚去的模样，忍不住觉得有些好笑，接着想起了什么，起身朝他走了过去，递给他一包东西：“今天到的快递。”

“是什么？”罗伊斯懒懒地问，没伸手去接。

“我没打开来看。”

“噢。”罗伊斯这才伸手接了过来。从前克罗斯还住在这的时候，罗伊斯总是心血来潮就上网订些什么，咖啡机、Julius的玩具、扫地机器人，看到什么新奇的就订什么，送到家里通常第一时间是克罗斯收到快递，他往往就让克罗斯直接拆来用了。

但如今他们早就不住在一块了。

罗伊斯将快递拆开来一看，是几张游戏碟片，他这才想起来是之前预购的游戏，时间拖得有点久了连他自己都差点忘了，随即抬起头来兴高采烈地和克罗斯分享：“我之前预购的游戏到了！”

“你订了这么多？”

“主要是我之前跟你说的那个要预购的游戏，不过他们那时做促销，我还多买了一些。”罗伊斯很高兴地说，一边将那几张游戏碟片放到茶几上。

“这也是你买的？”克罗斯指着其中一张封面就血肉模糊得十分惊悚的游戏问。

“啊，这个。”罗伊斯皱了下眉，“好像是个恐怖游戏，评价很好，我就拿来凑折扣了。”

“你又不敢玩这个。”克罗斯失笑，“你上次玩的那个恐怖游戏不是才玩了一章吗？喊得都把Julius给吓到了。”

“要你管。”罗伊斯哼了一声，“恐怖游戏要像我这样玩才对得起游戏开发商，他们要是看到你怎么玩恐怖游戏是会哭的。”

“至少我玩完了。”

“你好烦。”罗伊斯朝他做了个鬼脸，“改天有空，呃……”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”罗伊斯本来想问他改天一起打游戏，想想又觉得好像不大适合，找克罗斯来照顾Julius是不得已，找对方来打游戏又是另一回事了。想到这里，他只得稍嫌生硬地转移话题，“很晚了，你今晚要在这过夜吗？”

“我明天早上八点有课，要回去睡，明天下课了我再来看Julius。”

“那我开车送你回去吧。”罗伊斯说。

“不用，我自己搭地铁就行了。”

“……”罗伊斯有些无语，不禁翻了个白眼，“我刚刚可能没说清楚，修正一下，Toni，我不是在问你的意见，已经这么晚了，你想回去就只能坐我的车回去。”

“地铁还有车。”

罗伊斯不免被他坚持不合作的态度搞得烦躁起来：“Toni，你别跟我闹脾气逞强了，小孩子就乖乖听话行不行？”

“我不是在闹脾气逞强。”克罗斯很冷静地定定盯着罗伊斯，有些话他迟早得和罗伊斯说清楚，“Marco，我已经成年了，我们也早就不是室友了，我不需要你照顾，你也不要再老是把我当小孩子看了。”

克罗斯和他说这些话时，站在原地没有动，但不知为什么，罗伊斯总有种被步步进逼得推到了绝路的错觉。

克罗斯的这些话俨然在将罗伊斯一直以来作为掩护的借口给粉碎，罗伊斯却还试图负隅顽抗，半开玩笑地埋怨：“什么啊，你刚搬进来的时候要比现在可爱多了，至少那时候还会听我的话。”

克罗斯的眉头紧紧皱了起来，又神情复杂地盯着他看了一会，才说：“……你是不是恋童啊？”

罗伊斯错愕地愣了愣，下一秒反应过来，被克罗斯的指控给气得要疯，直接扑上去揪住他的领口怒道：“你这个人他妈到底有什么毛病？我以前对你那么好，你说我恋童？”

克罗斯原本只是听他说自己以前可爱听话觉得不爽，才口不择言地那么一说，但这下也被罗伊斯的怒火逼得梗着脖子赌气起来：“不是的话你那时候对我那么好做什么？我们那时候不熟！”

“因为我蠢行吗？妈的，我当初不让你搬进来就没有现在这么多事了！”

罗伊斯更来气了，他扯着克罗斯衣领的双手使劲一推，把克罗斯推得往后跌坐在沙发上，沙发本身是软的，然而克罗斯被这么不留力地一推，沙发还是砰地被撞出一声很大的声响。

克罗斯没料到罗伊斯会真的动手，被激怒得找回重心后第一件事就是反手捉住罗伊斯的手臂，他的手劲很大，罗伊斯一时没成功将他甩开，踉跄了一下，被克罗斯一把拉过去反压到沙发上，一旁的茶几被撞倒了，上面的游戏碟片散落一地。

“所以呢？你后悔了吗？”克罗斯问，双手钳制住罗伊斯的上半身不让他逃，罗伊斯不管不顾地朝他的腰上踹了一脚，克罗斯吃痛地倒抽了口气，却仍死死地不肯松开手，“我搬出去了你就高兴了？因为不必再看到我了？”

“当初说要搬的是你！别他妈说得好像是我赶你出去一样！”罗伊斯还在他身下不断地扭动挣扎着，脱口骂道，“神经病，说我恋童，我根本什么也没对你做过——”

罗伊斯的话音蓦地止住了。

两人视线交汇的一瞬间，不约而同地想起同一件事情，顿时尴尬地静默下来。

“……噢，原来如此，你是这么看我的。”罗伊斯看着克罗斯忽然变得不自然的表情，艰难地找回了自己的声音，“那还真是对不起啊，你真要那么想也没有错。”

克罗斯慌慌张张地从他身上爬起来：“我不是那个意思，Marco……”

“你要告我吗？你如果真要告，肯定是告得成的，需要给你介绍律师吗？”

“我都说了我不是那个意思！”克罗斯急了，“我没在跟你说那件事，那只是个意外。”

“是吗？”罗伊斯不置可否，心头忽然袭上一阵疲惫，他躺在沙发上，拿一只手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。“你说是就是吧。”

“Marco，我不是真的觉得你……”克罗斯立刻就为方才的一时口快后悔了，他不敢再把那两个字说出口，“你想谈谈吗？”

“不想。”罗伊斯依然无动于衷似的躺在那，“你再不走，会错过末班车的。”

房间又被一阵沉默给笼罩，罗伊斯也没那个心思爬起来去看克罗斯究竟走了没有，直到过了好一会，他才听见克罗斯轻声说了声“晚安Marco”，随即离开了一片狼藉的客厅。


	29. Chapter 29

皮什切克这一整天都很忙。

早上见了几个当事人之后，他中午匆匆忙忙吃了点东西就跑去开庭，以至于他一整天没怎么看手机，等到他下午五点多刚踏出法院门口，终于得空看一眼了，才发现罗伊斯中午的时候给他发了条信息。

MR：我觉得你有时间了就尽快找人交接下我手上那几个案子和客户吧。

皮什切克第一时间看到这一条没头没尾的信息，不由得满头问号，尽快交接是什么意思？他没听罗伊斯说最近不接案子了啊？

LP：什么意思？你要去放假吗？怎么之前没说？

MR：算是吧。

MR：对了，你如果认识哪个比较擅长做性侵害犯罪的律师的话，给我介绍下。

罗伊斯这两条新的信息非但没能解开皮什切克原先的疑惑，反而让他更摸不着头绪了。

LP：这一块我比较不熟，再帮你问问吧。你是碰到了什么案子还是有人来找你咨询？

MR：我是当事人。

皮什切克对着手机低头沉默了半晌，身后有人喊了声借过，他才回过神来，发现自己就挡在人行道中央，连忙说了声抱歉，走到一边去，对着手机严肃地沉思起来。

LP：你说什么？

MR：可能还要再加上一条故意伤害吧。

LP：等等，这到底是怎么回事？？？

皮什切克这下真的被罗伊斯吓得不轻。他没记错的话，罗伊斯今天不是就去了趟顾问单位那边吗？怎么忽然就出事了？

他顾不上再慢慢打字，直接拿起手机拨了罗伊斯的号码打过去，所幸罗伊斯很快就接了起来。

“Marco？你现在怎么样了？”皮什切克难免有些急了，匆匆地问他，“你人没事吧？去医院看过了吗？”

“我没事。”罗伊斯说。

罗伊斯的声音听上去除了无精打采了一些，似乎和平时没什么区别，皮什切克困惑之余，才稍微放心下来，谁知道罗伊斯紧接着下一句话又让皮什切克好半天都说不出话来。

“有事的不是我。”

“……什么？”

“我稍微看了下，我这种状况可能要关个三五年跑不掉吧。”罗伊斯在电话那头用有些木然的声音说，“如果真的被关了，你能替我照顾Julius吗？”

“Marco，你等下，”皮什切克瞠目结舌，好半晌才从巨大的惊吓中找回自己的声音，“你先跟我说清楚，到底发生什么事了？性侵害？故意伤害？你是说你……”

“对，都是我做的。”

他是在做梦吗？皮什切克忍不住心想，这太不现实了，此前他怎么也不可能把罗伊斯和这两条罪名联系在一块。性侵害和故意伤害——皮什切克的脑海里不禁自动浮现了一个伤情极其惨烈的血腥画面。

“Marco，你先别急，”皮什切克说，没注意到自己急得语速飞快，“那个……对方伤得多重？总之，你先跟我说对方现在在哪家医院，说不定情况没那么糟，我去看下情况，有机会再和对方说说看。”

“可能……”罗伊斯犹豫了一下，“现在在我家吧。”

“啊？”皮什切克霎时间又懵了，“等等，Marco，我觉得我没听懂。”

“算了Łukasz，你还是别管我了。”罗伊斯说，一边对着电话叹了口气，“我还是自己去自首投案吧。”

罗伊斯话音刚落，甚至都不给皮什切克多说一句话的机会，旋即就把电话给挂了，皮什切克愣了愣，立刻皱着眉又回拨过去，谁知道罗伊斯竟然已经把手机给关机了。

靠。皮什切克真的想骂人了，这家伙到底搞什么鬼？出了这么大的事，难道是罗伊斯一句话他就能真的撒手不管的吗？

皮什切克十万火急地去停车场取了车，立刻开车往罗伊斯家的方向赶去。不巧这时正好是下班时间，马路上车水马龙，任皮什切克再心急如焚、再努力用最快的速度赶过去，当他将车在罗伊斯家楼下停好，也已经是超过半个小时之后的事情了。

皮什切克上了楼，走到罗伊斯家门口猛力按了几下电铃，才过了两秒就耐心耗尽，从裤袋里翻出罗伊斯留在他这里的备份钥匙直接去开门。

门一打开，皮什切克急匆匆地想往里头走，一抬头却和听见门铃声恰好走到玄关来的克罗斯打了个照面。

克罗斯诧异地看着他，旋即又因为皮什切克的一副十万火急似的汹汹气势，露出了困惑的表情：“Łukasz？”

“Toni你……”皮什切克一时语塞，有些不知从何说起，“Marco在吗？”

“他还没回来。”

“你们家里还有别的人吗？”

这个问题就更加奇怪了，克罗斯的眉头皱了起来：“没有。是Marco他怎么了吗？”

皮什切克沉默了好几秒，原本被吊在半空中的心终于落到实处，他霎时间有些脱力，扶着一旁的鞋柜，垂下头发出了一声长长的叹息：“今天又不是愚人节，那家伙发什么神经……”

“发生什么事了？”

“我今天傍晚开庭结束就看到Marco跟我说得找人交接他的案子，”皮什切克终于缓过来，抬起头无奈地和克罗斯解释，“说什么他可能会因为性侵害和故意伤害被关上个三五年，我问他对方在哪，他说在他家，吓得我立刻开车赶过来，开什么玩笑啊……”

皮什切克终于放心下来，忍不住就抓着克罗斯抱怨了好几句，然而他却没注意到克罗斯愈发凝重的脸色。

“Marco他现在人呢？”

“我也想问这个问题，他在电话上还跟我说要去自首投案呢。”皮什切克又叹了口气，“这个玩笑实在太烂了，等我看到这家伙，肯定要好好教训他一顿。”

“是我的错。”克罗斯忽然说，“我们昨天吵架了。”

“啊？你们两个吵架和这有什么关系？”

克罗斯还来不及回答，皮什切克的手机就响了起来，他低头看了一眼，不禁意外地挑眉：“真巧，是Marco打来的。”

他接通了电话：“喂Marco，我现在在你家，我说你——”

皮什切克的话中断了几秒，接着蓦地拔高了音量：“你现在人在警察局？！”

皮什切克才开了车从法院赶到罗伊斯家，还没能喘两口气，又被罗伊斯一通电话给弄得急急忙忙地赶到警察局去。

“Łukasz，我说……”罗伊斯犹犹豫豫地喊了一声。

“你说你这人是怎么回事？吃饱太闲吗？需不需要我让老板多丢几件案子给你？”皮什切克到了警察局弄清楚状况之后，就一直黑着脸不发一语，直到他和罗伊斯一起走出门口，被罗伊斯这么一喊，一肚子的火气都有了出口，劈头就是一顿骂。

罗伊斯觉得自己有点委屈：“我打电话给你的时候又没说我是因为自首投案才进警察局的……”

“你今天傍晚说了那些莫名其妙的话，我还能不往那方面想吗？”皮什切克更加来气了。他赶到警察局，才发现罗伊斯根本不是因为自首投案才进来的，而是罗伊斯自己下班开车时一不小心蹭了别人的车。

原本只是件再小不过的行车事故了，找保险公司去处理就够了，哪知道罗伊斯不知道是没眼色还是真的闲得发慌，非要拉着对方唠唠叨叨地嫌对方行车不规范。对方的新车被蹭了已经很不爽了，罗伊斯的毫无自省无异于火上浇油，对方忍无可忍，直接一拳就朝罗伊斯的脸上挥了过去。

皮什切克看了一眼罗伊斯还在渗血的唇角，不免感到无比糟心。

他抹了把脸，已经不知道这是自己今天第几次叹气了：“你和我说什么要去自首之后就关机了，我跑去你家的时候甚至都做好要跟你当共犯、帮你处理犯罪现场的心里准备了，结果门一打开我只看到Toni在里头。”

罗伊斯沉默了一会，垂下眼睛：“Toni现在还在我家吗？”

“应该还在等你回去吧。他刚才听说你在警察局还想跟过来，我让他别来了。”皮什切克说到这里，忍不住又换上了谆谆嘱咐的语气，“Toni一听见你出事就说是他的错，我当时没时间细问，你们昨天是吵架了？”

“算是吧。”罗伊斯含糊其辞，岂止是吵架，甚至都动上手了。

“你这么大的人了，至于和小孩子置气吗？人家多好一个小孩子啊，照顾你照顾得没话说，何况Toni他是真的很担心你。”皮什切克很严肃地对罗伊斯说，“你待会回去了就好好跟人家说话，赶紧和好了，别让他一个小孩子住在你那还成天为你提心吊胆的。”

“你又知道吵架是我的问题了。”罗伊斯不满地嘟哝。

“那Toni都说了是他的错了。”

“……行吧。”

于是罗伊斯自己开车回去了。

他一进门，就从走廊上看到客厅的灯是亮着的，他难免还是迟疑了一下，才朝着光源的方向走过去。

克罗斯还是像前两日坐在一样的地方和Julius一起等他，他可能早就听见了罗伊斯进门的动静，只是因为从昨晚到现在乱七八糟地发生了那么多事，他不敢贸然行动，便只是在原地坐着。

等罗伊斯一走进客厅，克罗斯便定定地朝他看了过来。


	30. Chapter 30

有一个瞬间，罗伊斯被克罗斯直勾勾地盯地有些发怵。

经历了今天乱七八糟的那么多事情，罗伊斯也总算是冷静了下来，本来他回到家里来就是打算好好面对克罗斯的，但到了这时候，他又有些退缩了。

两人隔着半个客厅的距离面面相觑了片刻，克罗斯盯着他带了伤的唇角，喉头稍微动了动，才显得很紧张地开口打破沉默：“昨天的事情对不起。”

罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，还没说些什么，克罗斯旋即又惶急地接着说：“是我说得太过分了，我真的不是那个意思。”

“……哦，这样。”罗伊斯十分简短地应道。

罗伊斯这种表示几乎无异于没有表示了。他不上不下的态度让克罗斯的一颗心都被吊在了半空中，他不确定自己该不该再多说些什么，他是不是应该跟罗伊斯保证自己绝对不会告他？然而今天发生了这么多事，罗伊斯甚至都进了警察局，克罗斯不知道自己适不适合再提起这话题。

还是干脆让罗伊斯再多揍他几拳出气算了，克罗斯不免忐忑地心想。

罗伊斯对克罗斯心里那些不安一概不知，他低头看了Julius一眼，走了过来，蹲下身摸了摸Julius的脑袋。

“……Julius今天怎么样了？”罗伊斯问，却没有看向克罗斯，只是盯着Julius看，语气里也有点不易察觉的无措。

克罗斯顿了顿，原本他还担心着罗伊斯会不会一回来就发脾气赶他出去，这下登时松了一口气，立刻就顺着罗伊斯岔开的话题说了下去：“没什么问题，比前两天有精神多了。”

“那就好。”罗伊斯还是没看克罗斯。

“你吃过饭了吗？”

“还没，我们叫外卖吧。”

克罗斯哦了一声，转身去拿手机。两人在这简单的对话之中，仿佛达成了一种隐而未言的和解，让他们能够若无其事地讨论起外卖、能够若无其事地继续相处下去。

这样他们就算和好了吧？罗伊斯十分鸵鸟地心想，明天Łukasz要是问起来，他也就算有个交代了。

叫了外卖之后，克罗斯仍然一径毫不掩饰地盯着他看，搞得罗伊斯不由得又紧张起来，左顾右盼地逃避了半天，终于还是不得不硬着头皮开口：“干嘛？”

“你的伤是不是还没处理过？”

“噢，”罗伊斯自己都忘了这件事，“只是小伤罢了。”

克罗斯不赞同地皱了下眉，却没说什么，而是自顾自地起身，走到后方的电视柜里翻找了一下，又很快地拎着一箱东西去而复返。

罗伊斯看了他手上的家庭医药箱一眼，不由得有些佩服他：“我都不知道我家还有这个。”

“没关系，我知道就好了。”克罗斯一边打开医药箱一边说，他说这句话时的态度漫不经心的，好像这没什么大不了的似的，罗伊斯愣了一下，觉得自己好像应该说些什么，但看着克罗斯一副理所当然的态度，又什么也说不出口了。

“可能会有点痛。”罗伊斯还兀自出神，克罗斯已经用镊子夹着蘸了消毒水的棉花团凑了过来，另一手则捧着罗伊斯的脸颊，罗伊斯一瞬间没反应过来，只是有些茫然地看向克罗斯，任他动作。

罗伊斯被打在靠近下巴的地方，嘴角有些撕裂，下唇还能看到点血丝，克罗斯靠过来给他上药时，微微皱着眉头，盯着他的嘴唇看，表情显得无比专注。

太近了。

罗伊斯的心脏猛地漏跳一拍，他才蓦然察觉两人的距离和姿势似乎显得太暧昧了，克罗斯掌心传来的温度贴着他的脸颊，无可避免地带来一种触电似的战栗，令罗伊斯一时进退两难。

这很糟糕，他好像总是很容易就忘了要拒绝克罗斯，就算想起来了，也实在拒绝不了。

本来伤口都已经不怎么痛了，然而罗伊斯整个人神经都紧绷到了极致，克罗斯一碰到他的伤口，他立刻“嘶”了一声，连表情都有点扭曲。

克罗斯的动作随即停了下来，罗伊斯正觉得有些没面子，想别开脸，克罗斯先开口了：“抱歉，我轻一点。”

“……”

罗伊斯不知道自己应该怎么面对这样的克罗斯——自从他发现自己喜欢上克罗斯，两人几乎没怎么好好说过话，就算只是随便聊个天也能很快聊得冷战甚至打起来。然而当克罗斯真的认认真真对他好时，他在不受控制地心动的同时，心里却又充斥了一种不满足于现况的矛盾感。

罗伊斯相信克罗斯是如皮什切克说的那样，真心实意地担心他，很可能克罗斯现在对自己那么好也只是出于昨天吵架之后的补偿心理，但如果克罗斯对自己不是他暗自希望的那样，那他真的宁可克罗斯别管他，让自己尽早死心算了。

上天八成没有听见罗伊斯的愿望，或是早就看穿了他的虚张声势，接下去的几天，克罗斯天天往他这里跑，罗伊斯在严寒的冷风下班回到家，往往一打开门看到的就是克罗斯。克罗斯看见他回来，抬起头对着他笑起来的样子不只一次让罗伊斯觉得自己要完蛋。

接下来的这几天他们没再吵架，甚至相处堪称平和愉快，其中一天晚饭后还一起玩了罗伊斯刚收到的游戏。

“要玩哪个？”克罗斯问。

“随便抽一个？”罗伊斯提议，没多看一眼就抽牌似的从克罗斯手里抽了一张游戏碟片出来，低头一看碟片封面却变了脸色：他忘了这里头还有自己用来凑折扣的那款恐怖游戏。

克罗斯看了看游戏碟片，又看了看罗伊斯颇为精彩的表情，抿着嘴唇很努力地忍着不笑出来：“还是我们换一个？”

罗伊斯看见克罗斯的表情，心知肚明对方只差没明着嘲笑他了，不免有些没面子，准备接这个台阶的姿态也很高，扬着下巴回答：“你想换一个玩的话也是可以。”

克罗斯挑了下眉：“哦，是这样吗？”

克罗斯没顺着他的话把台阶继续往下搭，罗伊斯被他似笑非笑的表情弄得有些恼羞成怒，不禁卷起袖子较真起来：“算了，不用换了，我们就玩这个吧。”

这是个单人操作的恐怖游戏，克罗斯把碟片放进主机，主动问道：“我先？”

罗伊斯同意了，看着克罗斯开始游戏，游戏开头是主角发现自己在空无一人的小镇里醒来，除了音乐是比较压抑的旋律，还没什么恐怖的成分。

罗伊斯斜着身子趴在沙发背上看他玩。客厅的暖气开得很足，他腿上又盖了条薄毯，开场剧情之后，克罗斯操纵着主角在地图四处调查，罗伊斯却忍不住在暖烘烘的温度下有些犯困了。

罗伊斯发誓他真的不想要就这么睡过去，否则待会免不了又要被克罗斯嘲笑，他很努力地撑着眼皮强迫自己对着屏幕盯了好一会，但过不了多久，就连怪物初登场的频闪灯效果都没能让他清醒几分，他就这么昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

再醒来时，罗伊斯发现他已经不知道歪斜地躺在克罗斯的腿上睡了多久。

原本盖在腿上的薄毯被稳妥地披在自己身上，克罗斯斜倚着沙发背，闭着眼睛像是睡得很沉，一手顺势搭在罗伊斯的腰上，恍然竟像是搂着罗伊斯睡着的姿势。

刚睡醒的罗伊斯意识还不甚清明，于是就这么趴在克罗斯的大腿上，盯着他发了一会呆。

屏幕早已经被关上了，整个客厅的光源只剩下斜前方窗外透进来的一点光，可能是远方的路灯或是月光，将克罗斯低垂着的脸笼在朦胧的光里，投出长长的睫毛底下一片阴影，一切温柔而静谧，让罗伊斯有种还在梦里的错觉。

罗伊斯看着看着，心里不禁软得一塌糊涂，却又莫名地发酸。

“……Toni？”他轻轻喊了声。

克罗斯没有回答他，呼吸依旧平稳规律。

罗伊斯心里充满了想做些什么的冲动，但那都不是他应该有的念头——所有他想对克罗斯做的事都只会加深他的自我厌恶。

在外人看来，就算他不是恋童，克罗斯也才刚成年，他足足大了克罗斯有九岁，他的那些冲动大概和变态也差不多了。

罗伊斯几不可闻地笑了一声，动作很轻很轻地从克罗斯腿上爬了起来，将自己身上的毯子披到克罗斯身上去，接着走出了客厅。


	31. Chapter 31

罗伊斯决心要维持住作为一个成熟大人的行为分际。其实早在克罗斯说要搬出去时他就觉得自己想明白了，无论从什么角度来看，他都不该喜欢克罗斯，他应该和克罗斯保持距离，他们最好能不见就不见，时间久了，他总会把这份喜欢给忘掉的。

罗伊斯觉得自己想得再清楚不过了，但这几天下来，他有时候又不免觉得，决定权似乎不完全在自己手里。

Julius只过了几天就恢复得差不多了，但克罗斯还是天天来看Julius，晚饭之后他们会一起带Julius下楼散步。

这一年的冬天冷得过分了，他们两个都很怕冷，才刚下楼走出门，迎面而来的冷风就让两人不约而同地哆嗦了一下。

“今天是不是又更冷了。”罗伊斯半张脸埋在外套衣领里，嘟嘟哝哝地说。

“零下十度。”克罗斯回答，他的表情也说不上太好看，冷风吹在脸上实在有点疼。“好像明天又要下雪。”

罗伊斯发出了一串不明意义的音节抱怨：“我明天一大早还要开车去见杜塞多夫的客户，他们上次迟到害我白等了好久。”

他们习惯带Julius去附近的一个公园散步，其实走路也就十分钟左右的距离，只是这样的距离在酷寒的气温下就显得让人难以忍受得多了，特别是他们在马路口上被一个漫长的红灯给拦下时。

一阵冷风又刮了过来，罗伊斯浑身一激灵，忍不住直往自己的手心里哈气，一边冷死了冷死了地喊。

“要不先回去多穿点？”克罗斯问。

“不要。不是都快到了吗，而且这已经是我最厚的外套了。”罗伊斯皱了皱被冻得通红的鼻子。

克罗斯站在他身边若有所思地看了他一眼，然后走到罗伊斯的面前：“那换你牵Julius。”

克罗斯把Julius的牵绳放到他手心里，罗伊斯正困惑着，想问他要干嘛，下一秒就被空出手的克罗斯给搂进怀里了。不是那种单纯友好地短暂拥抱，而是搂着没松开手。

“呃……Toni？”

“抱着就比较不冷了。”克罗斯仿佛充满科学精神地说，顿了一秒，才又补充：“你不是老是说我体温高吗。”

可能是因为天气冷的关系，克罗斯的声音显得稍微僵硬了一点，但罗伊斯莫名其妙地就这么被说服了。

“噢。”他怔怔地应声，然后安静下来，老老实实地被克罗斯圈在怀里，他的怀抱温热有力，至少有十来秒的时间，罗伊斯的耳朵里全是自己的心跳声，一下下叛变似的越跳越快。

“绿灯了。”过了一会克罗斯说，声音距离罗伊斯的耳畔很近，他松手放开罗伊斯，向后退了一步。原本在一旁无聊地蹲着的Julius见两个忽然停在路边的主人终于又有了动作，兴奋地摇着尾巴在他们腿边绕来绕去。

罗伊斯下意识地抬眼，看见克罗斯脸颊上泛着淡淡的红晕，可能是被冻的。罗伊斯有些局促地强迫自己移开视线：“那走吧。”

这样的克罗斯，很容易给他带来一种不该有的错觉，一言一行好像都能让罗伊斯解读出别样的情感来。错觉过后，罗伊斯经常性地会陷入一种介于烦躁和自我厌恶的情绪。

理智上他知道自己不该再这样下去了，感情上却一再地陷入相同的循环，不仅想放任这样的发展，甚至还时不时贪得无厌地想，说不定那不是他一个人的错觉呢？

同一周的一个晚上，罗伊斯把自己裹在毯子里，默默地坐在沙发上发呆，克罗斯不知道什么时候走了过来，一只手在他面前晃了晃，“Ｍarco。”

罗伊斯茫然地抬头看他。

“你是在做什么白日梦吗？叫你都没有反应的。”克罗斯笑道，“今晚别又在客厅睡着了。”

“我才不会。”罗伊斯反驳，“要不是看你玩游戏玩得那么无聊，我才不会睡着，哪有人玩恐怖游戏像你那样一点反应也没有的。”

“这样，”克罗斯一脸理解地点头，“我下次会记得提前准备好罐头尖叫声叫醒你。”

罗伊斯想像了一下那个画面：“……还是算了吧，我觉得我们好像不适合玩恐怖游戏。”

他说话的时候，下意识地摸了摸自己唇边已经开始结痂的伤口，克罗斯注意到了，捉住他的手，弯腰凑过来仔细盯着他的唇边看了看，才说：“伤口应该快好了。”

罗伊斯因为他的动作停顿了一下，难免有些不自然地抽回自己的手：“本来就不是什么大不了的伤。”

克罗斯离得很近，好像随时都会有一个吻跟着落下来。要不是不久前罗伊斯才装醉想亲克罗斯被推开，知道克罗斯不可能那么做，他几乎都要认为克罗斯这是想撩他了。

“伤在这里很容易又裂开，你前两天伤口不就裂开了吗。”克罗斯看他的眼神有些无奈，“还有，别老是摸伤口。”

“你的语气好像你真的是医生一样。”

“很快就是了。”

罗伊斯笑了，安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，换上了一种谆谆教诲的语气建议道：“那你就更应该早点学会看开了，Toni。不听话的病人就和不听话的客户一样是常态，要是连病人摸几下伤口你都要操心，很快会精神衰弱的。”

“不会，如果只是别的一般病人的话，我就没什么好担心的了。”克罗斯认真地反驳。

罗伊斯愣了愣，见克罗斯还是一脸稀松平常的表情，没有继续解释的意思，他都不禁要怀疑是自己的认知出了问题，克罗斯这句话后面是不是理应还有什么话是要对自己说的？

“噢，”罗伊斯干巴巴地说，“那你职业素养很高。”

克罗斯盯着他看了一会，只给了一个模糊的回应：“大概吧。”

他说完，才站直身，拿起放在脚边的背包：“我明天早上有实验课，先回去了，明天下课我再过来看Julius。”

哦，看Julius。罗伊斯前一刻的心旌摇曳立即就被拉回了现实，他忽然觉得有点滑稽，克罗斯现在这样天天来看Julius，仿佛行使离婚后的探望权，但也就仅止于此了，会额外发生点什么纯属美剧剧情，现实里不因此闹上法院就不错了。

“Julius现在没什么问题了吧，都天天活蹦乱跳的了。”罗伊斯抬眼看向克罗斯笑着说，“这几天谢谢你来照顾牠，改天我找时间请你吃个饭？”

他话里一下子多了明显客套的意味，为两人之间拉开距离，刻意得克罗斯想察觉不到都不行。克罗斯皱了下眉，用一种难以言喻的眼神深深地看罗伊斯，像是想从他的表情里找到什么答案。

罗伊斯的微笑仍然无知无觉似的挂在脸上。

“不用了。”克罗斯过了一会才说，“你不如陪我看场电影吧，我之前买了两张晚场电影票，就这个周末。”

“……看电影？我们两个？”

“嗯。”

罗伊斯仍有些怀疑地看着克罗斯，克罗斯一双明亮的眼睛坦然地和他对视，好像这个提议再正常不过，只等着罗伊斯点头同意。

罗伊斯抓了抓头发，最终还是犹犹豫豫地答应了：“也行吧。”

克罗斯旋即笑了。

就算他再沉沦下去，也没有几天了。罗伊斯心想，他打算亡羊补牢地做个了断，其实Julius早就不需要克罗斯天天跑来照顾了，过了这个周末，他就会向克罗斯拿回自己家的钥匙，让他们各自回到自己的生活。

以这个决定作为前提，罗伊斯和克罗斯相处起来也就心安理得一些，有点像是假期结束前的通宵放纵，因为知道之后一切马上就会回到正轨。

他们约好要去看电影的前两天，罗伊斯下班回到家，发现克罗斯久违地给他做了一锅土豆炖牛肉，罗伊斯在餐桌边坐下，心里颇有几分享用最后的晚餐的感触。

不过他还没来得及感触完，甚至连最爱的炖菜也没吃上几口，就被律所一通十万火急的电话给打断了。

“你要出门吗？”克罗斯问。

“对，客户单位大老板的儿子出了事，要我去给他办取保候审。”罗伊斯一边急急忙忙地穿外套一边说，“不知道要弄到几点，啊，如果我太晚回来，你就帮我把炖菜放到冰箱吧，我自己再找时间热了吃。”

“嗯。”克罗斯跟着他走到玄关，不忘叮嘱，“外头还在下雪，你开车小心点。”

罗伊斯当天晚上将近半夜了才重新回到家，那个大老板的儿子才二十出头，醉驾把人撞得进了医院手术室，花了他好大一番功夫才总算成功把人给弄出来，本人却还是一副不知天高地厚、不觉得有什么大不了的态度，让罗伊斯糟心得不行。

他叹了口气，拿着一杯水走进客厅，正想在沙发坐下，却发现克罗斯躺在他家的沙发上睡着了。

……他是想等我回来吗？罗伊斯低头看着克罗斯的睡颜，不禁心头一软。他本想叫醒克罗斯，但是见克罗斯睡得安静平稳，他又有些不忍心了。

克罗斯的头发稍微有些长了，凌乱地散落在沙发上。罗伊斯盯着他看了一会，忍不住伸出手，手指在他的柔软的发间小心翼翼地摸了摸。

克罗斯的睫毛微微地颤动了几下。有一个瞬间，罗伊斯以为他快要醒了，他很快地缩回了手，等着克罗斯醒来。

结果克罗斯只是稍微动了动，眼睛没有睁开，依然睡得很沉的样子。

他未免也太没有防备心了。不是前几天还提醒自己别又睡在沙发上的吗？罗伊斯心想，方才摸了克罗斯的头发的手又重新回到沙发边上，心里那股渴望仿佛在短暂的触碰后仍无法餍足，反而随着心跳声愈发喧嚣。

罗伊斯的拇指指腹轻轻地碰到了克罗斯的下唇，而克罗斯还是什么反应也没有。

过了这个周末，一切就真的结束了，罗伊斯又一次这么想。只是到了此时，这个想法难免有些变了调，几乎成了让罗伊斯自暴自弃的绝佳借口。

下一秒，走投无路似的，罗伊斯终于闭上眼放弃挣扎，低头飞快地在克罗斯的唇上掠过一吻。


	32. Chapter 32

克罗斯面无表情地坐在平稳行驶的车上，内心却远比他看上去的还要无措得多。

罗伊斯坐在驾驶座上，左手撑着脸靠在窗边，在红灯前停下时一边打了个哈欠，克罗斯原本只是用眼角余光偷偷看他，这下终于找到借口偏头看了他一眼。

罗伊斯的眉头正微微地皱着，周末的公路上车水马龙，从克罗斯的角度看去，车窗外的路灯和车灯明明灭灭地交相映照在他身上，光影勾勒出他侧脸的轮廓，有种说不出的味道。

“昨天没睡好吗？”

“啊？”罗伊斯回过神看他，“哦，算是吧。”

克罗斯问得有些没话找话，罗伊斯也回答得随便，对这个话题没有再谈下去的意愿。

如果是在之前，克罗斯很可能要为罗伊斯的态度而焦躁一番。虽然他邀请罗伊斯的时候没有挑明了说，但克罗斯确实是将今晚当作他们的第一次约会来看待的，而罗伊斯的哈欠连连大概只能被解释成不重视，或者兴趣缺缺。

罗伊斯从来没把他当作对象，这个事实虽然令人泄气，但克罗斯这几个月以来也已经习惯了，何况这和他是不是喜欢罗伊斯也没什么关系。

然而此刻的克罗斯却又忽然觉得自己猜不透罗伊斯了。

前天半夜克罗斯迷迷蒙蒙地听见了罗伊斯进门的声音，他的意识逐渐清醒，知道是罗伊斯回来了，但却不想睁开眼睛。

一方面是困，另一方面，这大概是他能待在罗伊斯家里过夜的唯一方式了，罗伊斯都明说了Julius已经活蹦乱跳，不需要人照顾了，可能很快就会让他把钥匙还回去。克罗斯想想都觉得自己有点可笑，但他又能怎么办呢？

克罗斯兀自胡思乱想了半天，直到他被自己的头发弄得有些痒而打断了思绪。

罗伊斯在玩他的头发。

他只玩了一会，很快就又收手了，克罗斯正松了口气，罗伊斯的手指又摸到了他的嘴唇上。

罗伊斯常常做些莫名其妙的事情，有的时候是因为纯粹无聊，有的时候甚至对此毫无意识，克罗斯明明再清楚不过，却还是不由自主地为此暗暗心跳加速。

接着手指的触感从唇上消失，旋即换成了别的什么，伴随着罗伊斯的呼吸拂到克罗斯面上，克罗斯一瞬间脑袋空白，在猜到那可能是什么之后，他的大脑直接彻底死机，无法再运作了。

……罗伊斯的嘴唇有点凉。过了很久之后，久得克罗斯发现罗伊斯已经给他披了张毯子离开客厅，克罗斯才后知后觉地想。

他摸了摸自己的下唇，罗伊斯吻他时的触感仿佛还停留在那，轻柔得像是被羽毛给轻轻地扫过，若有似无。

一片黑暗之中，克罗斯平躺在沙发上，无所适从地盯着天花板发了好半天的呆，各种不同的思绪和疑问纷至沓来，在脑袋里乱成一团，无法自动汇流出一个结论。

罗伊斯究竟为什么要吻他？难道罗伊斯喜欢他吗？什么时候的事情？如果不喜欢的话，又为什么要吻他？

克罗斯想到后来，甚至思考起如果他直接问了罗伊斯，会不会得到对方“只是想亲亲看”这种纯粹又对自己毫无意义的答案——并不是没有可能，不是吗？

克罗斯一直以来觉得罗伊斯面对他的态度已经很明显了。克罗斯很仔细地回忆每一个细节，罗伊斯说不会喜欢自己这个年纪的，罗伊斯说不可能对自己出手，罗伊斯垂下眼睛笑着说他认错人了，罗伊斯连自己订来的狗粮都不肯用。

克罗斯正在追求罗伊斯，而罗伊斯并不喜欢他，因此对于克罗斯的追求无动于衷，甚至根本不将他当作一个对象。克罗斯已经能很平和地接受这个事实，不会再因此自乱阵脚了，然而到了这时，克罗斯又觉得好像有哪里不大对劲。

克罗斯一直思考到了和罗伊斯约好看电影的这天晚上。在去电影院的路上，他坐在罗伊斯车里的副驾驶座上，反反复复地想得难免有些心浮气躁，很有种冲动想让罗伊斯停车，直接和他问个清楚。

但最后他还是没这么做。

罗伊斯把车停好之后他们进了电影院。在排队买爆米花时，罗伊斯看见克罗斯从包里拿出两张电影票来，罗伊斯才想起来自己似乎忘了问一个挺重要的问题：“Toni，我们看哪一部？”

克罗斯说了一个名字，罗伊斯下意识抬头看了一下前方的电影海报墙，才发现一看就是那种最典型的爱情喜剧爆米花片，罗伊斯嘴角抽搐了一下，忍不住小声吐槽问道：“原来你喜欢看这种电影吗？”

“很少看，你不也是吗？”克罗斯很镇定地回答，“难得来电影院，换换口味也不错。”

罗伊斯怀疑地看了他一眼，克罗斯回答得很快，仿佛像是早就预期到罗伊斯会问这个而准备好了答案，搞得罗伊斯原本犹豫着是不是该说点什么，又因为他的态度太过理所当然而放弃了。

但是……罗伊斯忍不住挠了挠自己的脸颊心想，这种约会似的感觉究竟是怎么回事啊？

其实克罗斯说得没错，偶尔看点平常不看的电影意外地不错，罗伊斯中途还因为一个桥段笑得怀里的爆米花差点都撒了一地。

当然，还是有美中不足的地方，比如坐在他们正前方，似乎本意就不是要看电影的一对情侣。

在罗伊斯又一次因为那对情侣亲热嬉闹的声音而分心时，他忍不住大大地翻了个白眼，侧过头小声地朝克罗斯抱怨寻求认同：“那两个人也太吵了。”

“谁？”

“坐在我们前面的那对情侣，”罗伊斯说，随即震惊地扭头看了克罗斯一眼，“你都没注意到吗？”

“情侣这样很正常吧。”

“他们可以去买最后一排的情侣座！”

克罗斯忍不住笑了：“我看过了，这场的早卖完了，本来看这个电影的就都会优先选情侣专座。”

克罗斯说完，又把头转了回去，看向电影荧幕的表情十分专注，不知道的人可能会以为他看的是纪录片。

罗伊斯却仍有些出神地回想他方才的话，他总觉得克罗斯的语气简直像在惋惜没能订到情侣专座一样，但又觉得克罗斯没有理由这么做。

我可能是真的病得不轻。罗伊斯忍不住这么吐槽自己，他明明知道克罗斯不可能是那个意思，甚至都已经下定决心今晚就要做个了断、让克罗斯别再去找他了，却还是一再地因为这种小事而动摇。

电影结束后，他们在散场的嘈杂人声里走出电影院，克罗斯走在罗伊斯的前头，等到周围不那么拥挤了，停下脚步侧头看向他：“Marco，等会你——”

“我等会载你回去？”他还没说完，罗伊斯就笑着接话。

克罗斯停顿了一下，明显他原本想问的不是这个，但他还是很好说话地点了点头：“也可以，我们走吧。”


	33. Chapter 33

罗伊斯在和克罗斯看电影的过程中又一次察觉到自己的心志不坚，有意逼自己不再拖延下去，便打算早早把载克罗斯回去了事。除了刚出电影院时有一句没一句地闲聊了一会方才看的电影，他们在接下来罗伊斯开车的过程中几乎都是各怀心事地沉默着。

“前面那条路左转，路有点窄。”车已经快到了克罗斯说的地址，这附近小路特别多，克罗斯出声给他指路，打破了沉默。

罗伊斯自觉被小瞧了似的哼了一声：“我开车技术好得很。”

罗伊斯把车开到克罗斯住的那栋楼的楼下。这还是他第一次来克罗斯现在住的地方——克罗斯就算去他那里，往往要不是过夜就是坚持要自己坐地铁回来，他们上次打架还是因为罗伊斯想载他回来被拒绝而起的头。

罗伊斯想起这件事，忍不住无奈地笑了一下。

他把车在路边停下，转头看向克罗斯：“我车停在这行吗？”

“嗯。”克罗斯说，“你想上来坐坐吗？之前就问过你要不要来看看，你没回我。”

“不用了。”罗伊斯想都没想就拒绝了，他努力将心里起伏的异样情绪压下去，一边将准备好的台词说出口，“其实我还挺忙的，你应该也是吧，Julius现在也没什么事了，我一个人能照顾好，如果你大学忙的话，就不用每天往我那边跑了。”

克罗斯听了他的话，沉默了几秒，用一种难以言喻的眼神深深地看着罗伊斯。

“是如果忙的话不用来，还是你不希望我去？”过了一会，克罗斯直接地问道，完全摧毁了罗伊斯准备好的那些体面台词的用心，罗伊斯一时被问得哑口无言。

“你就当作都是吧。”罗伊斯苦笑了一下，朝他伸出手，“好了，我话都说到这份上了，Toni，能把我家的钥匙还给我吗？”

克罗斯却对他伸出来的手视若无睹，坚持要在同一个问题上深究下去：“是因为你讨厌我吗？你不想再看见我了？”

——他讨厌克罗斯吗？罗伊斯望着克罗斯认真专注的眉眼，在心里将这个问题重复了一遍，不免觉得荒谬，如果他真的能讨厌克罗斯就好了。

他还没作任何表示，克罗斯便又自顾自地说下去，简直像听见了罗伊斯心里的声音似的：“但我不觉得你讨厌我。”

克罗斯说完，看着罗伊斯停顿了一会，像是期盼能得到一点回应，然而罗伊斯只是一径地抿着嘴唇没说话，俨然打算以沉默作为消极的抵抗。

“Marco，你是不是……”克罗斯说到这里，忽然又不说下去了。他焦虑又无措地抓了抓头发，“不对，我不是想问你这个的，是我有话想对你说才对。”

罗伊斯迟疑了一下，仍然什么都没说，表情看上去有些警戒。

就在克罗斯准备开口的那一刻，忽然他们的车后有另一辆车鸣了声喇叭，罗伊斯匆匆看了眼后视镜，发现是自己的车把人挡住了，连忙移车让出路，一边对克罗斯说：“这里路太小，我不能久停，你先下车回去吧。”

“再往外开一点右转有停车场，你把车停那里吧。”

罗伊斯皱起眉头，再一次强调：“Toni，我不跟你上楼。”

“我的话还没说完。”克罗斯说，“而且你的钥匙不在我身上，我得上楼去拿，你还是要找个地方停车。”

罗伊斯忍不住瞪他。

“……我上去拿了钥匙就走。”罗伊斯和他对望了半晌，最后还是妥协地撇过头，一边把车往停车场的方向开去，一边重申。

克罗斯将他领上楼进了门，克罗斯新租的这个地方空间不大，狭窄的玄关后再往里头走就直接进了卧室，布置得很简单，除此之外，就只有另外隔开的浴室和厨房两个小房间了。

“你要不要喝点什么？咖啡？还是水？”克罗斯将门关上之后，一边往里头走一边问。

罗伊斯才不吃他这套，他双手环胸地靠在玄关旁的墙上，明显就没想在这多留一秒，催促地问：“我的钥匙呢？”

克罗斯才走了一半的脚步顿住了，他不得不转过身来，看向罗伊斯：“我想先把话说完，可以吗？”

他面对着罗伊斯，仿佛前方是一条颤颤巍巍的钢索，往前踏一步随时都会摔下万丈深渊，但他也没有退路了。

“Marco，我喜欢你。”克罗斯说。

没有再多的铺陈，方才在车上他想说的就是这个，现在只是清楚明了地告诉罗伊斯罢了。

他没有问罗伊斯那晚为什么吻他，也没有问罗伊斯究竟是不是喜欢他，他只是没有办法再掩藏下去了，他得告诉罗伊斯，就算这不是对方希望听到的。

罗伊斯站在距离他只有几步之遥的地方，克罗斯的话说完，他整个人都傻住了。

罗伊斯嘴唇几度动了动，像是想开口说些什么，然而他的脑子里一片空白，只有心脏在胸腔里兀自一阵狂跳，又过了好几秒，他才终于很艰难似的发出声音：“你不要开这种玩笑，Toni，这不好笑。”

“我没有，是你不想相信我。”

“今天不是愚人节。”

“嗯，今天不是。”克罗斯点点头，顺着他的话说下去，“就算今天是愚人节，我也不会拿这件事开玩笑。”

“你……”罗伊斯的眼神无措地在半空中飘移，不知道该把视线落在哪里才对，“你上周还说我恋童，你怎么可能喜欢我。”

“我没有那么想过，是我说得太过分了，对不起。”克罗斯又一次道歉，很郑重地一字一句说着，“我是真的喜欢你，我一直在追你，你一点感觉都没有吗？”

罗伊斯不禁愕然地瞪大眼睛：“你在追我？！什么时候的事？”

这下换克罗斯沉默了一小会。

“如果你没有感觉的话，那是我的方法不对，你可以跟我说你认为的追求是怎么样的，我可以改。”克罗斯说，像是孜孜不倦想得到试卷答案的学生。

“但是之前……”罗伊斯像是觉得他的话很费解似的小声质疑，“我想亲你还被你推开了不是吗。”

“你不是跟我说你认错人了吗？”克罗斯无奈地说，又不免有些好笑。

罗伊斯很不高兴地反驳：“要不是你推开我，我需要这么给自己找台阶下吗？难不成还要我主动承认我恋童？”

克罗斯仍用无奈的表情看着他，正想解释，忽然又觉得自己大概是听懂罗伊斯的意思了，他索性直接往前走到罗伊斯面前，两人之间缩小到只剩下堪堪一步的距离。

克罗斯一言不发地凑过去吻了罗伊斯。

他的嘴唇还是很凉，克罗斯心想。他拉着罗伊斯的一只手，吻得既慢而轻，有种小心翼翼的意味，一触即放，只在最后离开前留恋地舔了舔罗伊斯的下唇时，才让心中积攒已久的浓烈渴望露了点馅。

克罗斯放开了罗伊斯，才开口解释：“那时候你喝醉了，我不想被你当作别人来亲。”

罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，还有些不踏实地犹豫着不敢动作。

克罗斯对他笑了一下：“我一直都喜欢你，我是认真的，所以……”

说到这里，克罗斯顿了顿，下意识地抿了下嘴唇，像是有些紧张，然而当他随即抬眼定定地看向罗伊斯时，那双蓝色眼睛里的光又显得格外地灿亮：“Marco，你能认真回答我吗？你是怎么想的？”

罗伊斯的思绪乱成一团，从克罗斯今晚第一次说喜欢他开始，那个他认知里绝对不可能喜欢自己的克罗斯和眼前这个三句不离喜欢自己的克罗斯就在他脑袋里打架，同时还有一直以来他不断努力说服约束自己的声音：你不能喜欢他，Toni才刚成年，你怎么能对他出手？

但是到了这时候，罗伊斯发现那些混乱好像都成了无关痛痒的白噪音，也许是因为他终究是可耻地软弱了，又或许是克罗斯表白时专注的神情太动人了，令人舍不得移开眼睛，就再也看不进别的什么。

罗伊斯喉头发紧地动了动，好半天，他才开口：“我喜欢你，Toni。”

克罗斯立刻就笑了，将他拉过去抱住了他，才抱了两秒，随即又迫不及待地吻了过来。

罗伊斯双手抱着他的腰，闭上眼睛，能清晰地感觉到克罗斯胸口传来的剧烈心跳，直白而热切，令人心口发烫。


	34. Chapter 34

克罗斯搂着罗伊斯吻了很久，一开始仍有所保留，没有深入，只是轻柔地沿着罗伊斯双唇的轮廓亲吻。

其实不只是罗伊斯，克罗斯到了这时心里也还缺乏实感，他的心情在过去不到两周的时间里经历了大起大落，几度以为罗伊斯是想和他断绝联系了，今晚这么折腾一回，他甚至有种失而复得的侥幸感，激动之余，又难免带着一点忐忑的委屈。

罗伊斯闭着眼睛，安静地在他怀里让他吻个够，又像是察觉到他的情绪似的，一手在他的腰上安抚地来回摩挲。克罗斯被他哄得心里五味杂陈的感情终于有了倾泻的出口，长久以来无尽的眷恋和渴望争先恐后地向外奔流。

罗伊斯被克罗斯一下下地吮吻着唇瓣，感觉嘴唇都吻得有些肿了，又被对方逐渐急躁却又不得章法的吻法弄得既心软又心痒，忍不住主动用舌头去舔克罗斯的唇，又轻而易举地撬进他牙关之间，引诱似的去勾克罗斯的舌尖。

这个吻在罗伊斯的主动迎合和引导之下变成缠绵的深吻，克罗斯跟着用罗伊斯的方式，细致地舔吻他唇舌间的每一寸，让两人鼻间温热的呼吸也随之急促起来。

又过了好半晌，克罗斯才甘愿离开罗伊斯的唇，仍旧靠得很近，他低垂着眼睛看着罗伊斯，被半掩在浓密睫毛下的目光闪动着，显得说不出的柔和。

罗伊斯双手环在他的腰上和他对望着。不知道过了多久，笑意才开始渐渐地在他的脸上浮现，像是他正一点一点地从飘忽的不真实感中回过神来。

“Toni，说点什么，不然我要挠你痒痒了。”

克罗斯忍不住也笑了：“我喜欢你。”

“这一句我刚刚就听过了。”

“已经听腻了吗？这么快？”

“那倒没有。”罗伊斯心情极佳地在他唇上轻快一吻，“我也喜欢你。”

克罗斯和他交换了一个亲吻，顿了顿，又问他：“你今晚能留下吗？”

罗伊斯闻言，有些诧异地抬眼看了他一眼，见到对方一脸若无其事的表情，忍不住觉得有趣地挑眉，转而偏头将视线投向克罗斯身后的房间：“噢，你的意思是……”

克罗斯顺着他的视线往后看，见到罗伊斯一脸兴味又意有所指地盯着自己那张单人床看，不免尴尬地想为自己辩驳：“我不是那个意思。”

“你的意思还真难猜。”罗伊斯撇嘴，但随即又弯着一双眼睛，恶作剧似的笑着追问：“一点点那个意思都没有吗？哇，我就这么没有魅力？你真的喜欢我吗？”

克罗斯一时被他调侃得有些窘迫，他熟悉那个喜欢开各种小玩笑的罗伊斯，但还不习惯眼前这个乐于拿他们之间的事情开玩笑的罗伊斯，何况那还都是些……游走在危险界限的调情玩笑。

更别说眼前这个罗伊斯还趁机在他回不上话时火上加油：“Toni，你刚刚是不是想像了点什么？你想了对吧？”

“我不能想吗？”克罗斯有些底气不足地反问。

“当然可以，思想不犯法。”罗伊斯说，克罗斯回以一个白眼，他又接着笑眯眯地说下去，“不过Julius还待在我家里看家，你不会忘了吧？我今晚总得回去。”

克罗斯的脸上闪过一丝懊恼：“哦，好。”

他的反应让罗伊斯感觉有些蹊跷，不由得怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“不是吧，你真的忘了？等等，Toni，我问你一件事，你……”罗伊斯不确定地看他，自己都不大适应两人关系的转变，还怕是自己太自恋，“你之前每次跟我说要来我家看Julius，真的只是想看Julius吗？”

“……不是。”克罗斯的眼神闪躲了一下，最后还是耳根发红、不情不愿地承认了，“我都说了我在追你吧。”

罗伊斯听了，霎时间愣了愣，下一秒就憋不住了，抱着克罗斯在他怀里笑得好半天停不下来。克罗斯看他笑得这么夸张，一方面觉得有些面子上挂不住，另一方面又舍不得真的恼羞成怒推开他，只得警告性地捏了捏他：“笑个屁。”

“以后想我直接说就好，不用找借口了，嗯？你这么说我会更高兴。”罗伊斯柔软的声音里还有微喘的笑意，一边偏头亲了亲他的下巴哄他，而克罗斯选择老实不客气地吻了过来。

他们又站原地黏黏糊糊地亲热了老半天，罗伊斯才主动叫停了这个吻：“好了，我真的得回去了。”

克罗斯抿着唇没回话，像是很不想面对这件事似的。

罗伊斯的嘴角微微上翘，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊：“明天是周日，你今晚和我一起回去吗？”

最后罗伊斯自然是成功把克罗斯带回家了，不仅如此，他还在克罗斯犹犹豫豫地和他道了声晚安、又犹犹豫豫地往次卧的方向走时叫住了他。

“Toni，”罗伊斯靠在自己的房间门边，歪着头像是纯粹困惑地提问，“你不跟我一起睡吗？”

面对年长了九岁的恋爱对象，在这方面毫无经验的克罗斯发现不知什么时候开始，罗伊斯好像已经全然掌握了这段关系的节奏，而自己却左支右绌，几乎只能踉踉跄跄地跟着对方的脚步走，难免有点挫败感，但更多的是被对方突袭时无法自抑的急剧心跳声。

“右半边归你，不准踢我，不准抢我被子。”罗伊斯掀开被子一角躺下，一边对身侧的克罗斯宣布。

克罗斯只是一径直勾勾地看他。罗伊斯见状，忍不住轻笑一声，缓缓地朝克罗斯凑了过去，带着几分诱惑的意味，很难让人不心生期待，而克罗斯下意识地攥紧了被子一角。

接着罗伊斯在他前额飞快地落下一吻。

“晚安Toni。”罗伊斯说，随即将床头灯给调暗了，卧室顿时只剩下一点微弱而昏黄的光线。

本来他带克罗斯回来，就多少有点不正经的想法，但临到此时，又止步不前了。

倒不是因为他只想逗逗克罗斯，虽然克罗斯的反应确实很好玩——他实在喜欢克罗斯喜欢得要命，正因为如此，看着这么一个人躺在自己床上，随时都想亲一亲、碰一碰，却又舍不得轻举妄动。

克罗斯足足过了几秒，才在一片昏暗之中意识到自己又被耍了，他瞪着罗伊斯的侧躺着的背影，不由得有些气闷。

罗伊斯和他躺在同一张床上，只隔着一小段距离，克罗斯甚至能隐隐约约地闻到他身上那股和自己相同的沐浴露的香味，仿佛无声的勾引。

克罗斯不想再浪费时间犹豫不决，直接靠了过去，从罗伊斯背后把人抱住。

“Toni？”罗伊斯懒懒地喊他，听上去倒不怎么意外似的，甚至没有转过头来。

克罗斯吻了下他的后颈，嘴唇贴着他的颈项低低地应了一声，罗伊斯有些敏感地在他怀里缩了一下，说话的声音里却又明显带着笑意：“不是才跟我说你不是那个意思的吗？”

克罗斯已经逐渐适应了他的调戏，至少这次没再被他的节奏带跑偏，反问道：“那你让我跟你回来，又让我跟你一起睡，就不是那个意思吗？一点意思都没有？我这么没有吸引力？”

也不知道是他哪句话戳中了罗伊斯的笑点，罗伊斯被他逗得在他怀里抖着肩膀一颤一颤地笑了半天，等到笑完了，才磨磨蹭蹭地翻身过来，心情很好地抬起头亲了他一口：“学得这么快，嗯？”

“我学什么都很快。”克罗斯无比自然地接话，好像一点也没觉得有必要谦虚似的，旋即愉快地回吻。

仿佛想印证自己的话一样，这一次克罗斯吻得很深入，主动追逐着罗伊斯的舌尖，又在他的口腔上颚湿漉漉地蹭了一圈。与此同时，一手还从罗伊斯宽松的衣服下摆探了进去，缓慢而仔细地抚摸着他腰身每一寸的肌肤。

克罗斯的学习成果展示得不错，至少他成功把罗伊斯吻得脸红了，所幸卧室很暗，只有罗伊斯能从自己双颊发烫的热度判断现在他的脸有多红。

罗伊斯的上衣在两人拥吻之间被往上扯，引诱克罗斯的双手从腰间往他下腹摸去，眼看事态愈发往危险的方向发展，罗伊斯蓦地又不合时宜地心慌起来，连忙捉住克罗斯的手，一边若无其事地贴着克罗斯的嘴唇悄声说：“有些事小孩子还是别学得那么快比较好。”

克罗斯的动作顿了顿，这一次没让罗伊斯再糊弄过去，他飞快地扫了罗伊斯一眼后才开口：“Marco，如果你觉得我们这样子太快了，可以直接跟我说，但是我不会接受你再拿我年纪还小当作借口。”

罗伊斯脸上的表情一僵，不自然地移开视线。

他是真的喜欢克罗斯，也知道他没有办法再拒绝克罗斯了，到了关键时刻，却又往往心情复杂地裹足不前，其中有谨慎的珍视，也有隐隐的内疚。

克罗斯又继续说下去：“如果说你觉得有罪恶感的话——提醒你一声，我已经成年了，能为自己的行为负责，更别说我早就超过能合法发生性行为的年纪了。”

“我当然知道。法律知识上，我还不需要你提醒我。”罗伊斯皱着眉反驳，“你不懂，Toni，这不只是法律问题，你才刚成年，我大了你九岁，我有责任——”

“有责任不带坏我？你会吗？还是你觉得和我在一起就是带坏我？”克罗斯打断了他，语速有些快，“难道要我去找别人谈恋爱上床了，才能证明我不是被你带坏的？”

“……我没记错的话，你好像今晚才和我表白。”罗伊斯被他的话噎得沉默了两秒，忍不住在被子下踢了下他的腿吐槽，“睡在我的床上说要去找别人上床？你这个人会不会说话啊？”

“抱歉。”克罗斯意识到自己过于急躁了，抿了下嘴唇，才重新冷静下来，试探性地伸手抱住罗伊斯的肩膀，没有被推开，他才进一步将脸埋到罗伊斯的肩窝里，声音闷闷的，“我想当你的男朋友，不想一直被你当作小孩子看。”

“你不会一直是小孩子的，嗯？”罗伊斯的手在他背上安抚地摩挲着。

“……”

罗伊斯笑了，这才不再逗他，在他的头顶亲了亲：“你当然是我男朋友。”

这句话总算起到了安慰的作用，成功哄得克罗斯抬起头来。然而就在克罗斯心旌摇曳地准备说些什么之前，罗伊斯又抢先一步开口了。

“不过我觉得你刚才有句话说得很有道理，Toni。”

“哪句话？”

克罗斯今晚实在被他调戏了太多次，登时看向他的眼神里又多了些忐忑。罗伊斯看见他一副战战兢兢的表情，忍不住在心里自我谴责了几句，同时又不禁心软得要命。

“带坏你的那一句。”罗伊斯的双手环着克罗斯的腰，唇瓣则贴到他的耳廓上，嗓音低低软软的，令人心痒得不行，“如果说你早晚都是要被带坏的，与其把机会留给别人，我为什么不自己动手呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欺负小孩子真好玩（


	35. Chapter 35

罗伊斯的话说完，后面的事情发生的顺利成章，克罗斯反应过来后，第一时间就翻过身把罗伊斯压在床上亲，罗伊斯也不再阻拦，抱着他一边笑一边回应克罗斯铺天盖地落下来的吻。

克罗斯是个慢热的人，他对于自己周遭的世界以及之外的世界有着泾渭分明的认知，对于后者的兴趣趋近于零，与此相对，他对待所有自己决定投注心力的事情都是十足地认真，连带Julius去散步都是天天风雨无阻。

罗伊斯以前曾经笑着说过克罗斯就算是发呆都显得无比认真，蔚蓝色的眼睛定定地注视着虚空中的某一点，好像自己构筑了一个人的世界——当时罗伊斯就对克罗斯那样的神情喜欢得不行，往往忍不住要多看几眼。现在回想起来，可能他对克罗斯的喜欢从很早的时候就开始一点一滴地累积了，在他们都没发现时涓滴成河。

而此刻克罗斯就压在他的身上，双手撑在罗伊斯的颊边，无比认真而专注地低头吻他，好像怎么都吻不够一样，每一个吻都漫长又缠绵，像是珍惜到了极致，总要吻得有人喘不过气，才肯暂时停一停。

罗伊斯被吻得很舒服，不禁闭上双眼，小声地叹息了一声。这样的克罗斯是喜欢他的，罗伊斯情不自禁地心想。这个念头让他有些晕乎乎的，感觉就像是被浸在一大罐糖水里，整个人都要逐渐融化在里头，温柔又甜蜜。

克罗斯的一只手又重新探进他的衣服下摆，顺着他的腰线爱不释手似的游移，罗伊斯被他弄得有些痒，缩着肩膀笑了一下，很配合地抬高双手，示意克罗斯把他的上衣给脱了。

“我家没有套子，今晚还不能插入。”罗伊斯一边脱衣服一边说。

罗伊斯把衣服随手放到床边后，招呼也不打一声地跨坐到克罗斯的大腿上，克罗斯则背靠着床头搂住他的腰，防止他重心不稳。罗伊斯好像很满意这个居高临下的姿势似的，笑眯眯地亲了亲他的脸颊，又接着说：“但是我在想，你大概不介意我们做点别的？”

“当然。”克罗斯看着他的眼睛，声音听上去有些哑，就连这样的反应都让罗伊斯觉得他可爱得令人心痒。

罗伊斯直接拉着克罗斯的手，覆到自己光裸的胸膛上，又轻快地吻了他一下，像是鼓励似的：“摸我。”

克罗斯的手开始依言在他的左胸口上抚弄着，像是确认触感似的摩挲了一会后，便锁定了胸口上的乳粒一下下地拨弄，起初的力道不大，还是罗伊斯凑过去，吮吻着克罗斯的下唇悄声让他不用那么小心，克罗斯才用两根手指夹着他的凸起的乳尖反复揉弄了起来，让那处敏感点在他指间逐渐变得红肿挺立。

罗伊斯的喉头发出了呻吟似的哼声，被闷在忙于接吻的两人的唇舌之间，克罗斯发现这一点，离开罗伊斯的嘴唇，转而吻向他的颈侧，又一路向下，直接含住了另一侧受到冷落的乳头。

“嗯……哈啊……”随着克罗斯的动作，罗伊斯忍不住搂住他的脖子，有些难耐地扭了下腰，下意识地将自己的前胸往前送，看上去就像是主动追逐着快感一样。

罗伊斯跨坐在克罗斯身上的姿势让他们的下半身紧贴着彼此，稍有一点动作都会带来相应的刺激，罗伊斯很快就发现克罗斯起了反应，硬挺的性器隔着裤子顶着自己，便刻意稍微抬起腰来，缓缓地用下身磨蹭着克罗斯勃起的部位，从后臀开始，让他顶着臀缝往前蹭，最后两人挺立的性器又再度碰在一块。

克罗斯的呼吸声骤然变得明显了许多，就连抚弄罗伊斯乳头的动作都停滞了一下。

罗伊斯倾身向前，含住他的耳垂情色地舔了舔：“很爽？”

克罗斯直接凑过来堵住了罗伊斯的唇，双手按在他臀上的力道姑且算作回答了。

罗伊斯轻轻笑了一声，他整个人都靠在了克罗斯身上，凭借双手抱着克罗斯的脖子当作支撑点，摆动腰身的幅度渐渐变大。克罗斯一手托着他的腰，另一手则充满暗示意味地隔着裤子在他挺翘的臀部上抚弄，来来回回地把罗伊斯摸得连腰都有点软了。

这样的玩法确实很爽，他们的下身紧贴着反复摩擦，能感觉得到彼此的性器正迅速地变硬，相互顶弄着，是一种充满亲昵的快感，却又因为隔着几层布料而带来隔靴搔痒的不满足感，让人迫不及待地期待更多。

他们交换了一个又一个的湿吻，克罗斯的手早已从罗伊斯宽松的裤头探了进去，一遍遍地在他臀上揉捏着，又随着罗伊斯在他身上扭腰的动作，按着罗伊斯的臀部将他往自己的方向压，恨不得把对方揉进自己怀里一样，明明两人之间已经不留一丝缝隙了，却还是不够、永远都不够。

“我想脱你的裤子。”克罗斯终于忍不住说。

“你这是在问我吗？”罗伊斯故作惊讶地挑眉。

这一次克罗斯也笑了。他们很快地把身上仅剩的衣服都给脱了，随即浑身赤裸地抱在一块，感受彼此身体的热度。

那种感觉仿佛触电。

他们的下身终于毫无保留地碰在一块，两人不约而同地发出喘息，罗伊斯一手搂着他，另一手则一路往下摸，扫过克罗斯紧绷的腰腹肌肉之后，将两人硬挺的阴茎圈在手心里，开始上上下下地撸动起来。

克罗斯的性器粗长，勃起之后的尺寸让罗伊斯很难将他连同自己的一起握住，克罗斯大概也意识到了这一点，旋即跟着伸手过来，将两人的性器握在手里合力套弄。

来自手掌的力度和彼此性器相互碾压蹭弄的刺激带来巨大的快感，一下子从下身攀着脊椎往上窜遍全身。他们的手指在勃发的阴茎上交缠，甚至能感觉到手里开始有些粘稠的湿意，不知道是谁的前液。

克罗斯的拇指指腹在不意间抚过罗伊斯的性器前端，罗伊斯被不禁倒抽了一口气，被克罗斯发现他好像被弄的很有感觉，立刻又故技重施地弄了一次，还对着敏感的那一处来回揉弄了几下，这下直接逼得罗伊斯呻吟着叫出克罗斯的名字，是那种受不了刺激却又渴求的呜咽。

克罗斯被他喊得很兴奋，手上套弄的速度变得更快了，几乎都顾不上自己，只一心想让罗伊斯发出更多的声音。罗伊斯被他弄得不住地呻吟，胸口因为喘息而剧烈地起伏，克罗斯着迷地盯着他满是红潮的脸，凑过去含住了他的乳头。

罗伊斯的声音变得有些抖，不知道是想阻止他还是想他继续：“Toni、嗯啊……Toni……”

克罗斯用力地吮吻他的乳头，这次不再小心翼翼，牙齿一时没收住，刮过罗伊斯的乳尖。

罗伊斯就在这一阵混合着快感和疼痛的刺激中在克罗斯手里高潮了。

他整个人有些脱力地往后瘫倒在床上，大口大口地喘息，克罗斯却还没射，他的性器涨得发痛，又翻身压到了罗伊斯身上，狠狠地吻住了罗伊斯。

高潮后的罗伊斯还没回过神，整个人都迷迷朦朦的，一开始只感觉得到克罗斯在没完没了地亲他，亲得罗伊斯都有些喘不过气来，过了一会，罗伊斯才意识到克罗斯正一边吻他，一边压着他自慰。克罗斯握着自己的阴茎动得很快，阴茎前端一下一下胡乱地顶着罗伊斯的下身，急不可耐地套弄了好几下，最后终于射在了罗伊斯的腿根上。

克罗斯射完之后，歪斜着身体在躺他身侧喘气，罗伊斯偏头过去看他，就看见克罗斯也正盯着自己，面颊上都泛着红，额角出了不少汗。

他们只对望了一会，就又开始接吻，才射过的两根性器抵着对方厮磨，罗伊斯能感觉到克罗斯射在自己腿间的精液正在一点一点地往下淌，虽然没有插入，这样的触感却简直像是被内射了一样。

这个乱七八糟的念头闪过的一瞬间，罗伊斯发现自己的脸又开始发烫了。

原本他的心里是有些浅尝辄止的想法的——他们还会有很多时间，不急于一个晚上——但是当克罗斯搂着他的腰吻他，下身不知道什么时候又硬邦邦地顶着自己，那一刻罗伊斯心里根本没有一丝拒绝的念头。

“你可以……操我的腿。”罗伊斯红着脸在他耳边小声说，倒不是因为这个提议而不好意思，而是因为意识到了自己在克罗斯面前的缺乏自制力，特别是克罗斯一瞬间露出了有些意外的表情时。

但他的这个提议明显让克罗斯很受用，一双亮灿灿的眼睛充满期待地看他，于是罗伊斯也只能默默地转身，面朝下地趴到床上，克罗斯旋即靠了过来，胸膛紧贴着他的背脊，那根硕大的性器抵在他的臀缝之间试探地磨蹭了几下，接着便顶进了罗伊斯的腿间。

罗伊斯顺从地并拢双腿，夹紧了克罗斯的阴茎，这让他背后的克罗斯发出了一声闷哼，像是被爽的。下一秒，他将性器往外离开了一些，又用力地顶进罗伊斯的腿缝里。

克罗斯凭着本能挺腰顶他，一下接着一下，喘息声变得急促又色情，罗伊斯抱着枕头把脸埋在里头，觉得自己仿佛被笼罩在克罗斯的喘息声里，听得他不由得耳根发红。更糟糕的是，过不了多久，罗伊斯就发现自己的下身在克罗斯毫无章法的顶弄下又有了抬头的迹象。

这一回克罗斯在他腿间弄了很久，好像很舍不得结束似的。他发现罗伊斯偷偷地在床单上磨蹭着前方亟待纾解的欲望，便把手探到那处，一边用阴茎摩擦着罗伊斯的大腿内侧，一边用相应的频率抚慰他的性器，搞得罗伊斯舒服得要命，却又难免感到有些羞耻。

“Marco。”克罗斯哑着嗓音一声声地喊他，尾音因为喘息而有些发颤，“Marco，我喜欢你。”

即便今晚已经听了无数次，罗伊斯还是无法抑制地为此怦然心动，他甚至觉得能听到自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动的声音。生理和心理的双重刺激让他意乱情迷地夹紧了腿，夹得克罗斯和他都没忍住，几乎是同时释放了出来。


	36. Chapter 36

很难想象，但是罗伊斯确实开始和克罗斯谈恋爱了。

其实他们的生活没有因为这场恋爱而迎来什么巨大的变动，大概是因为他们在当室友的那一年多里，早已各方各面地进入了彼此的生活，一切习惯得像是呼吸一样自然，就算克罗斯只是从沙发上起身，罗伊斯都能马上知道他是去拿牵绳，准备带Julius去散步了。

然后他会跟着克罗斯走到玄关，在穿外套的间隙从背后抱住克罗斯偷亲一口，最后一起牵着手下楼。

如果说比过去多了什么，那就是那些数不清的接吻和亲热，甜蜜的、轻快的、愉悦的、缠绵的，可能琐碎，却又令人满足得不行。

克罗斯没把新租的公寓退掉，一来合同才刚开始，二来克罗斯几个月之后就要开始去医院实习和上临床课了，新租的公寓离医院要近得多。

“那就继续租着吧，等你开始实习之后还要忙着学校和医院两边跑，住在那边方便一点，你也不用天天跑来我这里了。”罗伊斯说。

他们讨论这事时，克罗斯正拿着一本解剖学课本坐在罗伊斯家的沙发上——克罗斯快要考试了，虽然罗伊斯没听他提起过，但还是看得挺明白的。

克罗斯听见罗伊斯最后一句话，忍不住多看了罗伊斯一眼。

本来他们对这件事的看法是差不多的，不过因为历史遗留问题，克罗斯对于他说的话有点敏感：“那也不至于忙得没时间来找你。”

“嗯？”

“还有Julius。”克罗斯又补充，拍了拍依偎在他腿边的金毛脑袋，“我怕太久没来看牠，又要带牠上医院。”

“那只是特殊情况下的个案！”罗伊斯有些恼羞地反驳。

“是这样吗？”

“就是这样。”罗伊斯瞪他，试图扳回一城，“都说了别拿Julius当借口了，你会想我的话，直说就好了。”

克罗斯停顿了一下，算是勉为其难地承认了：“所以说，我不会忙得没时间来的。”

罗伊斯看出他表情里的那点难为情，不禁笑着凑过去，搂着克罗斯的腰亲了他一口：“其实我也可以去找你的。”

克罗斯正想抱住他回吻，便又听到罗伊斯故作担忧的声音：“但是我觉得你那里的床看起来不怎么好睡，又小。”

“……”

“不过床小也有床小的好，是不是？”罗伊斯被克罗斯瞪了一眼，才笑着哄他，“噢，但是我又想到了——”

克罗斯打断了他的得寸进尺：“你的‘但是’怎么这么多。”

“我是为了你着想！”罗伊斯倒是很理直气壮，指了下克罗斯手里的课本，“要是我影响了你准备考试怎么办？”

“不会。”

克罗斯飞快回答，旋即食髓知味地重新吻了过去，同时将夹在他们之间的课本随手放到一旁的茶几上。罗伊斯被他自我矛盾的言行逗乐，一边笑个不停，一边扭来扭去地闪躲他的吻，只是双手还搂着克罗斯，让他闪躲的动作显得没什么诚意。

“哦，那你的意思是我不够有吸引力，不能让你分心？”

克罗斯挑眉：“我还以为我们对这件事早就有共识了。”

不过短短几天的交往，他对罗伊斯三不五时虚张声势的调戏已经开始有了免疫能力，这次他选择直接捉住罗伊斯的双手，向上压制在他的头顶，低下头看他。

罗伊斯被他压在身下，根本也没打算挣扎，抿唇笑着和他对视，眼睫毛飞快地颤动了几下：“什么共识？”

“究竟你对我有没有吸引力。”克罗斯倾身在他敏感的耳垂上吻了一下，“当然，我们也可以多确认几次。”

“……”这下罗伊斯不免被他充满性暗示的建议弄得脸红了，尤其是，克罗斯的提议确实和他的心思不谋而合。罗伊斯沉默了一会，才闭上眼睛坦诚，“我买了套子，Toni。”

克罗斯愣了愣。

明明是他自己起的头，克罗斯这时却忽然觉得有些口干舌燥，他松开罗伊斯的手，半坐起身：“那……要去床上吗？”

罗伊斯睁开眼睛，便对上了克罗斯的视线，两人都因为对方的反应变得有些紧张，红着脸面面相觑了几秒。

“嗯，”罗伊斯点点头，声音显得有点小，“去我房间。”

他们还没回到罗伊斯的卧室就已经吻在一块，两个人都因为即将发生的事情而亢奋，才踏进房间，罗伊斯便将全身的衣服脱了，接着就把克罗斯往床上推。

克罗斯的身上还留着一件内裤没来得及脱，罗伊斯跪坐在他腿间，把手摸到他的内裤上，发现他已经硬了，便微笑了一下，接着把手伸了进去，握住他撸动起来。

克罗斯被他摸得急喘了一声，旋即迫不及待地倾身，嘴唇压着罗伊斯的深深地吻他。

罗伊斯很喜欢克罗斯接吻的方式，热烈又不拐弯抹角，像是能把人吻得全身都热起来，更别说克罗斯的双手还来来回回地在自己身上摸，顺着光裸的背脊往下，接着逡巡地在他后腰和挺翘的臀上抚弄。克罗斯的阴茎已经他手里涨大到完全勃起，正随着罗伊斯套弄他的动作一下下地往上顶，好像等不及想进到罗伊斯的身体里。

罗伊斯被他吻得摸得腰都软得有些坐不住了，他稍稍退开一些，克罗斯立刻又凑近想吻过来，被罗伊斯闷声笑着叫停。

克罗斯急切的态度明显取悦了罗伊斯，让罗伊斯也兴奋得不行，但他还是得暂停一下：“等等，Toni，别这么急……”

克罗斯的动作顿了一下，抬眼望着他，征询地问：“太急了？”

罗伊斯被他那双海蓝色的眼睛看得心里软得一塌糊涂，不禁又笑了：“我的床头柜里有润滑剂和安全套，你帮我拿下。”

克罗斯立刻照做了，罗伊斯嘉奖地在他唇上飞快地亲了一口，把套子的包装撕开后帮克罗斯戴上，又在他的性器上摸了两把，才把润滑剂塞到他手里，一边有些轻佻地问他：“会做吗？”

克罗斯不自然地沉默了两秒：“我有……查过。”

罗伊斯被他窘迫的表情逗得噗地笑了出声：“想着我查的？想着该怎么跟我做是吗？”

“你好吵。”克罗斯不满地在他唇上轻咬一口，忙着打开未开封的润滑剂，把透明粘稠的液体挤到手心里。

“哎，这关心到我的生理健康好吗，唔嗯……”罗伊斯促狭地问个没完，一度因为克罗斯带着润滑剂的手摸到自己也早就起了反应的下身而中断，他的声音因为欲望变得柔软又飘忽，“你很想做？想很久了吗？”

克罗斯试图把问题丟回他身上：“别告诉我你买套子的时候是打算用来吹气球给你外甥的。”

“……我是这周才买的。然后，没错，我是打算用在你身上的。”

他的话说完，就挑着眉看克罗斯，用肢体语言示意换克罗斯回答问题。

“你确定你想知道？”克罗斯沉默了一下才反问道。如果罗伊斯想知道，那他就会说。

他的一手抚过罗伊斯的性器，更进一步探到了罗伊斯的双臀之间，像是探索又像是爱抚。

“对，我很想做，而且想很久了，比你以为的还要久。记得我们之前说过你带坏我的事吗？”

克罗斯一边说，涂满润滑剂的手指来到了他男朋友臀后隐秘的入口处，抵着那一处缓缓揉弄，却没有直接插入。他直勾勾地看着罗伊斯，声音低低的，像是在告解一般：“我知道不可能是你带坏我的，因为我从还没成年就在想这件事了，跟你，我想了很多遍。你还想知道我都梦见过什么吗？”

光是在那些旖旎缠绵的梦境中，那些画面就无数次地出现过，罗伊斯会伏在他腿间，接着低下头张嘴将他含住。克罗斯不只一次在半夜醒来，躺在棉被底下，想着仅仅几公尺之外仍熟睡着的罗伊斯，一边自慰，一边幻想着比梦中还要糟糕的画面。

做这种事简直就像染上毒瘾一样，令人不可自拔，就算现实中的罗伊斯明显刻意躲着他、刻意和他保持距离，在他幻想中的罗伊斯依然会对他张开双腿，从头到脚都属于自己。

“……”罗伊斯竟一时不知道该说什么。

他的全身都因为燥热而让皮肤泛起了一层淡红色，克罗斯的手指还在他臀缝间抚弄着，带来一种令人心痒的快感，但这远比不上克罗斯刚才说的话来得刺激。

明明距离克罗斯成年也才没过几个月，但是从克罗斯本人口中亲耳听见自己是对方还未成年时的春梦对象，罗伊斯还是无法自抑地有股犯罪似的羞耻感和……兴奋。

克罗斯仍定定地看他，就像是一口气把藏得很深的心给剖开了，毫不犹豫地捧到罗伊斯面前，令罗伊斯无法自拔地心跳加速，他有些难为情地想移开视线，却又实在舍不得。

罗伊斯沉默了几秒，最后选择往后探到自己身后，握住了克罗斯的手，鼓励似的捉着他的手往自己的后穴穴口深入。

克罗斯的一根手指就这么顺势顶了进来。

“你的梦里也包含这部分吗？”罗伊斯悄声问，他的另一手搂着克罗斯的脖子，稍微抬高了臀部方便克罗斯扩张的动作。

“对。”克罗斯说，眼睛眨都不眨一下地看着他，像是不想错过罗伊斯脸上的任何一个表情。

“那你还等什么？”罗伊斯微红着脸，“这可不是梦。”

罗伊斯就这么软着身体趴在克罗斯的肩膀上，让他给自己做扩张，克罗斯的第一根手指像是试探一样，进入得很慢，因为罗伊斯的后穴紧得要命，但这样的速度反而让甬道被异物一点点被撑开的过程变得格外清晰而难耐，像是时刻提醒着罗伊斯自己正被逐渐侵入占有。

一想到对象是克罗斯，罗伊斯不知为何就难为情得不行，忍不住把发烫的脸埋到对方的颈侧，说话时声音就像贴在克罗斯的耳边一样：“手指可以……再进去一点。”

克罗斯的手指完全没入他的体内时，罗伊斯浑身都颤了颤。克罗斯的手指在里头停了一会，罗伊斯的那处正一下下地收缩着，光是这点就让克罗斯不自觉地呼吸急促起来，他侧头吮吻着罗伊斯的脖颈，在那留下深红色的吻痕——他得做些什么来稍微转移点注意力，否则他根本不可能忍耐到好好把扩张做完。

克罗斯在罗伊斯体内的那根手指尝试着向外抽出去，还没完全离开，又重新进入。抽插的动作在大量润滑剂的帮助下还算顺利，意识到这点，克罗斯又加了一根手指进去。

润滑剂让罗伊斯的后穴里变得很湿，克罗斯的手指在里头动作着，想让罗伊斯尽快适应，罗伊斯被他弄得浑身发热，小腹因为兴奋而紧绷着，甚至性器前端都泌出了一点前液，却又总有些难耐的不满足。他犹豫了一会，还是顾不得面子，渴求地说：“Toni，摸我、摸我的里面。”

克罗斯在他体内扩张的手指停了一瞬，马上又会意地用指腹抵着内壁揉弄起来，罗伊斯被弄得急急地呻吟了一声，克罗斯一边吻他，一边屈指在他的后穴里搅动：“是这样吗？”

趴在他肩头的罗伊斯已经喘得说不上话了，只能胡乱地点点头，坐在他腿上，下意识地扭着腰让克罗斯能碰到更舒服的地方，克罗斯在他体内抽送的那几根手指把他给填满了，又让他的后穴湿得一塌糊涂。

克罗斯忍耐了太久，也不怎么好受，他的阴茎涨得发疼，他观察着罗伊斯的反应，终于忍不住抽出手指，抱着罗伊斯翻了个身，将他压在身下。

克罗斯扶着自己勃起的性器，正抵在罗伊斯还一张一缩的穴口，他的额头上覆了一层薄汗，低着头看罗伊斯时，便往下滴在罗伊斯的胸口。

“可以吗？”克罗斯很简短地问。

罗伊斯看着他嗯了一声，接着打开双腿夹紧了克罗斯的腰。

到了这个时候，他们两人都已经没什么余裕了，克罗斯迫不及待地想进入他的身体，而罗伊斯同样想他进来。

克罗斯进入的过程缓慢而艰难。就算刚才扩张了那么久，他的阴茎前端才顶进去一点就发现罗伊斯还是很紧，甬道收缩着将他绞紧，让快感一下子从交合的部位直往上窜，令人头皮发麻。

罗伊斯仰着头，视线所及便是克罗斯微微皱着眉的样子，他的下颔线条有些紧绷，很可能是因为咬着牙忍耐的关系，但罗伊斯不想他再忍耐了，后穴除了逐渐被粗大的阴茎顶开深入时的一丝丝疼痛之外，更强烈的是那种即将被克罗斯完全填满的兴奋，因此他努力地让自己放松来接纳他，缠在克罗斯腰上的双腿甚至催促似的施力，鼓励克罗斯挺腰继续往前送。

等到克罗斯全部插进来，罗伊斯能感觉到他的胯骨撞在自己的臀上。他捉着克罗斯的手臂，急促地喘了一声，整个人都控制不住地抖了抖。

克罗斯专注地望着他，低下头安抚地吻了他一下，又观察了一会他的反应，确定他没什么事，才又放心地和他缠绵地深吻。

这种前所未有的亲密令人满足得心口发热，他们的身体交缠在一起，克罗斯的阴茎深深埋在罗伊斯的体内，一边没完没了地吻他，一边还伸手去照顾罗伊斯被夹在两人身体之间的性器。罗伊斯在他身下，浑身都是软的，唯独下身因为兴奋而硬得要命，身心都被快感全然占据，明明只被摸了几下，前端就已经湿透了，前液弄得克罗斯满手都是。

眼前的罗伊斯色情得超乎克罗斯的想像，那些梦境和幻想根本无法和现实中的任何一秒比拟，克罗斯情不自禁地心想，终于忍不住小幅度地在罗伊斯体内抽送起来，只是往外一点，旋即又顶进他身体深处。

罗伊斯控制不住的呻吟立刻被顶得泄漏出来，再也停不下来，随着克罗斯的动作舒服又难耐似的一声声低哼，带着浓浓的鼻音，诱人得要命，听在克罗斯耳里无异鼓励，双手改握住罗伊斯的腰身，开始按着自己的节奏加大力度在他体内进出。

罗伊斯被他这一下顶得猝不及防，过强的快感刺激得呻吟蓦地变成一声惊喘，绵长的接吻也被迫打断，他下意识地环抱住克罗斯的脖子，又换来克罗斯一记更加深入的顶弄。

克罗斯性器的尺寸让他每一次重新进入罗伊斯时，都将后穴甬道完全填满，甚至撑到紧绷的程度，性器一次次擦着内壁上的敏感点有力地碾磨，快感的程度和频率都强烈得让罗伊斯有些受不了，脑袋一片空白。

“Toni、嗯啊……Toni，别……”罗伊斯的双臀被克罗斯的胯骨撞得生疼，理智也被撞得凌乱，连话都变得颠三倒四的，他能做的好像只剩下无助地抱紧克罗斯，整个人像被强劲的浪头推着一样，随着克罗斯抽插的动作前后摇晃，“那边、那边……Toni……”

克罗斯也没比他好上多少，罗伊斯的后穴被刺激得不断收缩，夹得克罗斯不断粗重而急促地喘息，一张脸上全是情欲的潮红和汗水，握在罗伊斯腰上的双手因为用力而显露出手臂肌肉明显的线条。

罗伊斯在他身下呻吟，胡乱地叫他的名字，声音显得有些可怜。克罗斯的脑中乱哄哄地闪过几个想法，他想低下头吻罗伊斯安慰他，想慢下来让罗伊斯能喘口气，然而罗伊斯的那些呻吟、罗伊斯微红的眼眶，更别说罗伊斯那根抵着自己下腹不断磨蹭的性器、下意识抬高迎合自己的挺翘臀部，这一切都让克罗斯停不下来。他的思路和下身的动作好像脱了钩，让克罗斯着迷地盯着罗伊斯的脸，在罗伊斯体内抽送的速度一下快过一下，一下重过一下。

克罗斯又顶到了他的前列腺，罗伊斯哑着嗓子叫了一声，快感不断地翻涌累积，让人有种随时要灭顶的错觉，罗伊斯浑身发抖，一手巍颤颤地着往下探到自己腿间，急切地抚弄自己涨得一抖一抖的性器想射出来。

罗伊斯一边被性器进入、一边双腿大开着自慰的画面对克罗斯简直是冲击性的刺激，光从他不断紧缩着绞紧自己的反应就能知道他有多爽，克罗斯直愣愣地盯着他，再也顾不上别的，咬着牙发狠地在他体内肆意捣弄，阴茎快速地往他身体的最深处撞。

罗伊斯早就受不了了，被克罗斯在体内挺动了几下，他就在一阵阵疯狂的快感中呻吟着高潮了。他射精时整个人都痉挛着，被握在自己手里的性器不受控制地射得到处都是，喷溅在两人的下腹和腿间，克罗斯却还没停下，罗伊斯高潮中的后穴敏感到极致，克罗斯继续抽插刺激的动作让罗伊斯都有种要被快感弄到崩溃的恐惧感。

“Toni、Toni……不、啊啊……”罗伊斯紧闭着双眼，他根本不知道自己在说什么了，只能抱着克罗斯不住地摇头，克罗斯也被他的反应撩拨刺激到了极限，没过多久，跟着在他体内射了出来。

在那之后的很长一段时间里，卧室里只有两人此起彼落的剧烈喘息声。罗伊斯摊在床上，呼吸逐渐从激烈的性事平复，他却仍闭着眼睛，整个人慵懒又餍足地平躺在那，连动都懒得动一下。

过了一会，克罗斯像是已经缓过来了，撑着胳膊凑过来亲了他一下。

罗伊斯一瞬间就被这个吻逗笑了，他发现克罗斯每次做完之后第一件事就是和他接吻，意味不明，可能是撒娇，也可能是邀功，无论是什么，总能把罗伊斯弄得心情很好。

罗伊斯稍微侧过头面向克罗斯，勉强地掀了下眼皮看他。

克罗斯又吻了吻他：“还好吗？”

罗伊斯重新闭上了眼，迷迷糊糊地应了一声，想了想，又动了动手指，示意他靠得近一些。克罗斯不明所以，他们已经躺得很近了，但他还是又往前了一些，顺势一手搂住罗伊斯的腰。

罗伊斯的头靠了过来，枕在克罗斯的颈边，然后稍微抬起头，终于顺利碰到克罗斯的嘴唇。

离得近一些才方便接吻，克罗斯总算会意。

于是罗伊斯便得到了一个令人心满意足的、十足柔情的吻。

一吻之后，罗伊斯就缩在克罗斯怀里，闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，像是随时都有可能累得睡过去，又或者他已经睡着了——就在克罗斯这么想的时候，罗伊斯忽然又睁开了眼睛，懒洋洋地开口了。

“Toni。”

“嗯？”

“在浴室那一次，那时候你就喜欢我了吗？”

“嗯。”克罗斯不知道他怎么会忽然问这个，目光往一旁游移了一下，回答却没怎么犹豫，“你以为那一次我为什么会起反应？”

“拜托，青春期的小孩子对着什么硬不起来啊？”罗伊斯不以为然，被克罗斯在腰上警告性地捏了一把，罗伊斯马上充满反省精神地亲了亲他安抚——克罗斯很吃他这套。

“你真的喜欢我很久了。”罗伊斯又用一种陈述证词似的语气说。

“你已经知道了。”

“是你告诉我的。”罗伊斯很高兴地又笑了，“那我们公平一点，换我告诉你一个秘密。”

秘密说出来就不算秘密了，克罗斯心想，然而气氛太好，他还是很配合地将耳朵靠了过去。

罗伊斯的气息拂过他的耳廓，声音低低的，仍带着笑意：“那一次我也硬了，差点没忍住偷亲你。”

“……什么？”克罗斯不禁愣了愣，这件事完全出乎他意料之外了。过了好几秒，他才深吸了一口气，有点懊恼，还有点不爽，但又不想对罗伊斯生气，“你应该早点跟我说的。”

“早点跟你说干嘛？我才不会跟未成年上床。”

“我不是说上床，”克罗斯说，“我们白白浪费了好几月，我还以为你是真的想赶我出去。”

“就好像我以为你一直想来看Julius是只在乎Julius的意思。哇，我真的以为你的思想就是那么纯洁。”

“你刚刚才说我这个年纪对着什么都能硬？”

“那不一样。那时候我以为你肯定接受不了……嗯，这种事情。”

克罗斯注意到罗伊斯的言词闪烁了一下，不禁低低地笑了，收紧环抱在罗伊斯腰上的手，有些不怀好意地追问：“哪种事情？”

罗伊斯才不想理会他这个问题，索性双手勾住克罗斯的脖颈，将他拉下来和自己接吻，他们光裸的身体蹭在一块，彼此体温熨贴的感觉温暖又惬意。

罗伊斯和他吻了一会，才轻轻咬着他男朋友的下唇说：“我今天才发现你的接受程度还挺高的。”

克罗斯看着他：“你喜欢我很久了，是吗？”

“那个时候我不知道。”罗伊斯老实地回答，接着又微笑着亲了他一口，一双绿色的眼睛里闪着光，笑得弯弯的，“但我想是的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！超开心  
小宽也总算是吃到春梦对象了（


End file.
